


Birth of a Pirate

by CoffeeAndCherryPie



Series: Young Jack Sparrow [1]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Prequel
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-29
Updated: 2012-06-29
Packaged: 2017-11-08 19:59:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 45,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeAndCherryPie/pseuds/CoffeeAndCherryPie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Les jeunes années de Jack Sparrow, son initiation progressive et mouvementée au monde de la piraterie, et ces événements qu'il aimerait probablement pouvoir effacer de sa mémoire...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. La Marque

**Author's Note:**

> ATTENTION : Le récit est composé de nombreux flashs-backs et n'est pas écrit en ordre chronologique. L'enfance de Jack sera évoquée dans les chapitres suivants, mais le premier chapitre commence "in medias res" ; par conséquent je vous ai fait un très rapide résumé de la situation (qui sera évidemment développée par la suite).
> 
> Je pense que vous connaissez tous les grandes lignes du passé de Jack Sparrow, mais au cas où, voici comment ça se passe : Jack a 20 ans et travaille pour Beckett au sein de la East India Trading Company, où on lui a confié le commandement d'un petit vaisseau marchand nommé le Wicked Wench. Il vient juste de libérer une précieuse cargaison d'esclaves au lieu de l'amener aux Caraïbes comme prévu... Jack est alors arrêté par les hommes de Beckett.

**_Bureaux de la_ East India Trading Company _, Londres, Anglete_ rre**

**_Avril 1708_ **

Cutler Beckett referma doucement le volet du judas qui lui permettait de voir l'antichambre depuis son bureau. Plus d'un de ses collègues à la _East India Trading Company_ aurait probablement considéré cette habitude quelque peu indigne d'un gentleman - étudier clandestinement les visiteurs avant de se confronter à eux en face à face.

Mais Beckett savait que les gens étaient plus à même de révéler des indices sur l'état dans lequel ils se trouvaient lorsqu'ils ignoraient qu'ils étaient observés. Ceci lui donnait des avantages considérables pour avoir affaire à ses différents visiteurs : subordonné, supérieur, rival, conquête potentielle, nouveau venu, ou associé de longue date.

Ou, comme c'était le cas ce jour-là, un criminel. Un futur-ex-Capitaine Jack Sparrow.

Beckett était à la fois agacé et amusé de constater que même menotté et entouré de deux gardes à l'aspect menaçant, l'insolent gamin parvenait encore à se pavaner. Son visage, bien que tendu, ne trahissait aucun signe de frayeur. Eh bien, le garçon aurait certainement une expression différente au moment où il quitterait la pièce.

Sur les instructions qu'avait données Beckett au préalable, les gardes poussèrent Sparrow à s'assoir sur une lourde chaise de bois adjacente au feu qui ronflait dans la cheminée, et entreprirent de lui attacher les bras aux accoudoirs. Sparrow eut l'air déconcerté par ces manières, mais toujours plus perplexe qu'effrayé.

Une fois leur tâche accomplie, les gardes reculèrent d'un pas, permettant à Beckett d'observer le prisonnier de haut en bas. Il ne portait qu'une partie de son uniforme, bien entendu. Jack Sparrow se fichait royalement des règles vestimentaires en usage au sein de la _Company_ , et Beckett n'avait jamais réussi à lui faire porter le tricorne et les chaussures de rigueur. Sparrow avait toujours la même coiffure tressée et emmêlée que la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Beckett dut admettre que dans l'ensemble, cet aspect ne lui allait pas vraiment mal. Il s'accorda quelques secondes pour apprécier la scène.

Mais, les affaires d'abord. Toujours.

Ce dernier incident avait confirmé une fois pour toutes que Sparrow ne correspondait pas au profil d'employé de la _East India Company_. Beckett avait embauché ce jeune homme tout juste majeur, sans aucune qualification mais doté d'un talent rare en matière de navigation, à la suite de rapports favorables dont certains marins lui avaient fait part. Ils avaient parlé d'un garçon courageux et plein de ressources, et Beckett, qui avait besoin de bons navigateurs, avait décidé de lui donner sa chance.

Malheureusement, il s'était avéré plus tard que Jack était indiscipliné, manquait cruellement de respect pour l'autorité, et était beaucoup trop indépendant. Et de surcroît, résistait avec entêtement aux efforts que faisait son supérieur pour corriger ces écarts. Beckett supposait qu'il n'aurait pas dû s'attendre à mieux de la part d'un garçon né d'un pirate et d'une jeune gitane.

Il était grand temps pour ce gamin impertinent de recevoir une leçon sur les conséquences d'un comportement aussi relâché. Une leçon dont il allait se rappeler jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Sparrow jetait à présent des regards curieux autour de lui, comme l'oiseau du même nom [ _sparrow = moineau, NDA]_ , comme s'il cherchait la raison pour laquelle il se trouvait là. Il apparut à Beckett que si une seule paire d'yeux était assez perçante pour distinguer le judas, ce pourrait bien être celle de Jack. Il se redressa, replaça précautionneusement le cache et sortit de son bureau pour se rendre dans l'antichambre.

Comme Beckett entrait dans la pièce, Sparrow leva la tête avec une expression joyeuse sur le visage, ne semblant pas remarquer l'aspect glacial de son supérieur.

"Monsieur Beckett, ce degré de retenue n'est vraiment pas nécessaire", protesta-t-il, en tirant sur les liens qui lui retenaient les bras. "Je suis seulement un marin insubordonné, pas un criminel."

Beckett se mit à faire les cent pas devant Jack et prit la parole.

"Monsieur Sparrow, je ne vois pas très bien comment vous pouvez lancer une telle affirmation, étant donné que vous avez, de votre propre initiative, commis un crime tout à fait sérieux."

Jack haussa les épaules. "J'ai simplement fait descendre quelques personnes de mon bateau."

"Et ce faisant, vous avez fait perdre un profit considérable à cette compagnie. Sans parler de notre précieux traducteur qui faisait route avec vous, le jeune Walter."

Jack lui coupa la parole. "Son nom est Nbantou, Monsieur. Pas Walter."

Beckett inclina la tête en un geste que beaucoup auraient considéré comme distinctement menaçant.

"Simple curiosité : comment le savez-vous ?"

"Il me l'a dit. Après que je lui aie demandé."

"Le maître d'équipage m'a rapporté que vous deux avez passé un nombre d'heures incalculable à parler", fit Beckett. "Eh bien, laissez-moi vous dire qu'en dépit de son prénom, il appartenait à la _Company_ , et vous n'aviez aucun droit de..."

"Les gens n'appartiennent à personne", insista Jack.

Beckett fronça les sourcils. "La _East India Trading Company_ ne s'intéresse que très peu à vos opinions politiques, Sparrow. Et ne les acceptera en aucun cas comme justification de vos actes."

"Je serai heureux de plaider coupable devant la Cour - cela vous économisera du temps et de l'énergie", offrit le prisonnier d'un air innocent, presque comme un enfant qui essaye d'éviter la punition.

"Encore une fois, vous ne comprenez pas à quel point votre situation est grave. Si vous aviez simplement refusé d'embarquer ce chargement que je vous avais confié, cela aurait été de l'insubordination - un délit relevant du tribunal. Mais vous avez accepté le chargement, et par la suite, en avez disposé d'une manière totalement interdite. Cela constitue un acte de vol contre la _East India Trading Company_. En d'autres termes..." Beckett fit une pause, son regard rivé sur le jeune homme. "...la piraterie, Monsieur Sparrow. Pour laquelle la peine est considérablement plus sévère."

A la satisfaction de Beckett, Jack eut l'air vraiment effrayé, du moins l'espace d'une seconde. "Certainement pas la pendaison, Monsieur ?"

"Ceci est l'une des nombreuses possibilités. Il se trouve qu'on m'a donné l'autorisation de décider laquelle d'entre elles sera jugée adaptée à votre cas. Prendriez-vous la peine de me prier d'être indulgent ?"

Jack fixa Beckett, mais s'abstint de répondre.

"Non, je m'y attendais. Vous êtes bien le genre d'arriviste arrogant, Jack. Vous avez besoin de mesures disciplinaires strictes. Pour ce faire, j'ai déjà ordonné que votre navire soit remorqué jusqu'à l'endroit le plus reculé du port, et détruit par le feu."

Jack pâlit. "Pas le _Wicked Wench_ !"

"Combien de navires possédez-vous, Sparrow ? Évidemment, le _Wench_. Les navires pirates doivent être, légalement, saisis et coulés. Grâce à votre petites escapade, le _Wench_ est à présent considéré comme un navire pirate."

Jack adopta une attitude proche de la supplication, que Beckett ne lui avait encore jamais vue. "Monsieur, il suffirait sûrement de le confisquer. En quoi détruire l'un des bateaux les plus rapides de cet océan pourrait-il profiter à la _Company_ ?"

"Le brûler servira d'exemple à tous les marins potentiellement désobéissants. Cela vaut le coup." Beckett se pencha en avant un moment, fixant le visage éperdu de son interlocuteur.

"A présent, j'ai également décidé de ce que nous allons faire de vous."

Tournant délibérément le dos à Sparrow, Beckett fit quelques pas vers la cheminée dans laquelle brûlait un grand feu. Vers l'endroit où une longue tige de métal était appuyée contre un coin du foyer, son extrémité enterrée sous les braises.

Beckett saisit délicatement la tige par la poignée, retira l'autre extrémité des flammes, et se retourna pour la maintenir devant le visage de Jack. Le bout de la tige était chauffée au rouge, et avait la forme d'un "P".

Sparrow recula aussi loin que le lui permettait le dossier de sa chaise, mais ne commença pas à se tortiller ou à pleurnicher inutilement, comme tant d'autres le faisaient. Les gardes musclés se rapprochèrent, prêts à saisir quelque partie du prisonnier qui aurait besoin d'être immobilisée.

Beckett approcha le fer chauffé au rouge, jusqu'à ce que la lueur orangée se reflète dans ces yeux d'un noir intense, éclaire ces pommettes finement sculptées.

"Un bien beau visage, certes. Ce serait dommage de l'abîmer."

"Je vous montrerai cette unique considération, Monsieur Sparrow. Étant donné que vous avez certainement agi sous une impulsion stupide dûe à votre jeune âge, je vais éviter de vous marquer de la manière la plus défigurante." Il dessina un cercle avec la tige de fer devant le front de son prisonnier.

"Au lieu de cela..." Il désigna du menton le poignet droit de Jack; l'un des gardes, un homme d'une trentaine d'années au visage grêlé, saisit son bras pour le plaquer contre l'accoudoir. "...je choisirai l'autre alternative."

Avec un geste théâtral, Beckett positionna le "P" chauffé au rouge au-dessus du bras de Sparrow, puis appuya brutalement. Il y eut un grésillement sec - Jack rejeta la tête en arrière et se mordit les lèvres de toutes ses forces pour s'empêcher de hurler. Il ne put retenir un cri étouffé alors que l'odeur de la chair brûlée envahissait la pièce.

Beckett maintint la pression plus longtemps que nécessaire avant de retirer le fer; puis il se pencha en avant pour contempler son ouvrage. Satisfait de constater que que la plaie aux bords noircis était suffisamment profonde pour assurer une cicatrisation en relief, il replaça nonchalamment l'instrument dans la cheminée et retourna vers son prisonnier.

Jack tremblait légèrement, les dents serrées, la respiration saccadée. Beckett se pencha pour lui parler directement à l'oreille. "La douleur va s'atténuer dans environ une semaine. Mais la marque vous accompagnera jusqu'à la fin de vos jours. Et ne croyez pas qu'un seul capitaine de navire honnête va oublier de vérifier si vous la portez. Vous n'avez plus de vaisseau à vous, et aucune chance d'être engagé comme membre d'équipage sur un autre bateau. En un mot : vos aventures en haute mer touchent à leur fin, Jack Sparrow."

Jack ne répondit rien, garda les yeux étroitement fermés et serra encore un peu plus fort les accoudoirs de sa chaise, s'efforçant de respirer normalement pour calmer les battements effrénés de son cœur. Beckett se redressa et fit un geste dédaigneux envers lui.

"Ramenez-le aux cachots. Et mettez-le sous double garde."

Les gardes détachèrent le prisonnier et le traînèrent autant qu'ils le conduisirent hors de la pièce; Jack trébuchait à chaque pas. Beckett sourit en les voyant partir. Le gamin avait été maté aussi facilement que prévu - c'était généralement le cas avec les fauteurs de trouble du genre bravache. Une grande gueule mais pas vraiment d'endurance, ceux-là.

Une fois seul, Beckett retourna dans son bureau, où il avait du travail bien plus important à mener à bien.

Huit heures plus tard, Cutler Beckett fut réveillé par l'un des gardes des cachots, qui l'informa que Jack Sparrow avait disparu de sa cellule.

**À suivre...**

**Chap. 2 : Joshamee Gibbs  
**

 


	2. Joshamee Gibbs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre constitue plus une transition vers la suite de l'histoire qu'une aventure à part entière. Relativement court donc.
> 
> NB : Je sais que dans les films, il est précisé que Gibbs et Jack se rencontrent alors que Jack avait déjà subi la mutinerie de Barbossa (donc environ deux ans après les événements de la marque etc.). Ce chapitre fait donc un écart par rapport au scénario original, mais j'avais vraiment envie d'introduire le personnage de Gibbs !

Jack Sparrow avait cru qu'il allait s'évanouir au moment où le fer chauffé à blanc était entré en contact avec sa peau. Il s'était mordu les lèvres jusqu'au sang pour ne pas crier, et avait attendu un temps infini que Beckett retire enfin son instrument de torture de son bras. Il l'avait vaguement entendu murmurer des paroles sarcastiques à son oreille, puis des mains brutales l'avaient détaché et entraîné hors du bureau de son employeur. Une douleur brûlante irradiait tout son bras droit et il sentait son estomac se retourner dangereusement.

On l'avait emmené aux cachots situés au sous-sol du bâtiment, et poussé sans ménagement sur le sol de paille de l'une des cellules. Le garde au visage abîmé lui avait jeté un regard mauvais avant de refermer la grille en fer à double tour.

Jack resta un temps à genoux sur le sol crasseux, incapable de bouger, essayant de repousser l'envie de vomir. Il laissa ses yeux s'accommoder à la pénombre et rassembla ses esprits. Il finit par relever la tête et regarda autour de lui. Il s'aperçut alors qu'il n'était pas seul : assis sur un banc au fond de la cellule, adossé contre le mur de pierre, un homme le regardait fixement, parfaitement immobile. Jack lui donna une quarantaine d'années; il avait des cheveux bruns prématurément gris au niveau des tempes, et une courte barbe encadrait son visage rond.

Jack se leva et resta un instant debout à regarder son compagnon de cellule. Il finit par se diriger d'un pas mal assuré vers le banc et s'assit à côté de l'homme. Il appuya sa tête contre la pierre froide derrière lui, ferma les yeux et respira profondément, tentant en vain d'oublier la douleur qui lui déchirait le poignet.

"Tu te sens bien, mon garçon ? Tu es tout pâle." L'inconnu dévisageait Jack avec des yeux perçants, tout en restant tranquillement appuyé contre le mur.

"Ça va." En réalité, Jack ne se souvenait pas de s'être jamais senti aussi mal. Il fit une pause, puis, tant par curiosité que pour rompre le silence, demanda : "Vous êtes ici pour quoi ?"

L'autre poussa une sorte de ricanement moqueur.

"Comportement désinvolte, attitude rebelle et incapacité à s'en tenir aux ordres", déclama-t-il avec emphase. "Ou quelque chose comme ça. J'attends d'être jugé, mais je ne risque pas grand-chose."

Il tendit une main en direction de Jack. "Joshamee Gibbs, quartier-maître sur le _Victory"._

Jack la serra. "Jack Sparrow." Il évita de mentionner son grade, qui venait de toute façon d'être réduit à néant.

Le dénommé Gibbs sourit en entendant le nom; puis son sourire se figea lorsqu'il remarqua la marque en forme de "P" sur le bras tendu vers lui. La brûlure était couverte de cloques et tout l'avant-bras de Jack était rouge et enflé.

"Aïe", commenta Gibbs en gardant la main de Jack serrée dans la sienne. Jack s'efforça de sourire. "Ça me paraît une assez bonne façon de résumer la situation." Il aurait préféré cacher la marque pour éviter les questions, mais la simple idée de nouer une bande de tissu rêche et sale sur la blessure lui donnait la nausée.

Songeur, Gibbs passa deux doigts le long le la brûlure. Jack poussa une exclamation de douleur et retira vivement sa main; Gibbs leva les siennes en signe d'excuse. "Pardon, mon gars. Je ne voulais pas te faire mal. Cette marque date d'à peine quelques jours, je me trompe ?"

"Quelques minutes, pour être exact", jeta Jack entre ses dents serrées. Il n'avait aucune envie de revenir sur les derniers évènements, mais son compagnon semblait avide d'en apprendre davantage. Probablement devait-il s'ennuyer ferme dans sa prison, et était content d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un qui lui raconte ses aventures.

"Tu m'as l'air bien jeune pour avoir déjà un passé dans la piraterie", dit-il. "Qu'est-ce que t'as bien pu faire pour être puni aussi sévèrement, gamin ?".

Jack haussa les épaules. "C'est un peu compliqué." Il ne savait même pas par où commencer. Il se rendait peu à peu compte que les derniers jours avaient bouleversé sa vie entière, et il lui faudrait tout reprendre depuis le début pour expliquer à Joshamee Gibbs sa situation.

Le début...

Le _Wicked_ _Wench_. Beckett.

"J'ai tout mon temps, comme tu vois." Gibbs s'était carré confortablement dans l'angle du mur, bras et jambes croisées. "Et le temps passe toujours plus vite quand on discute, pas vrai ? Alors vas-y, raconte."

**À suivre...**

**Chapitre 3 - La jeunesse de Jack Sparrow**


	3. La jeunesse de Jack Sparrow

Jack Sparrow n'avait pas encore 20 ans lorsqu'il franchit pour la première fois la porte des locaux de la prestigieuse _East India Trading Company_ situés dans le quartier huppé de South Kensington à Londres. Il avait enfilé sa plus belle tenue et avait déclaré d'une voix légèrement nerveuse aux deux gardes debout devant l'entrée qu'il avait un rendez-vous avec Sir Cutler Beckett.

Il n'avait jamais rencontré Beckett, mais connaissait sa réputation. Les marins en parlaient comme d'un homme ambitieux et avide de pouvoir, qui, en dépit de son jeune âge, menait d'une main de fer les affaires commerciales de la _East India Company_ en Angleterre sur les pas de son père, le renommé Lord William Beckett.

Ce fut le capitaine Henry Wallace qui parla pour la première fois à Jack de la _Company_. Jack avait alors 16 ans et travaillait comme matelot à bord d'un petit bateau marchand. Wallace avait besoin d'hommes d'équipage, et il s'était rapidement rendu compte que ce jeune garçon avait sans aucun doute un avenir dans la marine. Jack Sparrow semblait plus à l'aise sur un navire que sur la terre ferme, avait une remarquable connaissance de la navigation et de la mer, un sens de l'orientation infaillible et était en outre extrêmement débrouillard.

Un jour, au détour d'une conversation, il avait demandé à Jack s'il avait des projets à long terme, et Jack avait simplement répondu qu'il serait heureux s'il pouvait passer le reste de sa vie à bord d'un navire.

"Si tu veux gagner de l'argent en vivant en mer, je connais le boulot idéal pour toi, mon gars. Dans quelques années, tu seras assez grand pour postuler à la _East India Company_. La porte vers la richesse et la gloire pour tout marin doué, honnête et scrupuleux, mon gars."

Jack se considérait encore comme un marin honnête et scrupuleux, à l'époque.

Il garda donc en mémoire cette idée qui lui avait plu dès que Henry Wallace l'avait énoncée, et attendit patiemment d'atteindre un âge un peu plus mature. Il travailla à bord de différents bateaux, passant de simple matelot à des grades un peu plus élevés, gravissant lentement mais sûrement les échelons, et s'attirant l'enthousiasme de ses employeurs, toujours satisfaits de ce jeune homme au talent indiscutable pour la vie maritime.

Il y eut certes quelques menues altercations avec ses supérieurs hiérarchiques - Jack avait toujours eu un caractère bien trempé et ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds. Mais les capitaines qui l'embauchaient fermaient les yeux sur ces légers débordements, considérant qu'il ne fallait pas attendre d'un adolescent qui n'avait aucun diplôme à présenter et dont la vie passée était assez douteuse qu'il se comporte de manière totalement irréprochable.

Jack était né de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique, sur l'île de Sainte-Lucie dans la mer des Caraïbes. Son père, le capitaine Teague, était un ancien corsaire reconverti en flibustier qui sévissait dans les îles antillaises; sa mère, Mathilde, la fille d'un tavernier français de la Martinique qui avait décidé de tout abandonner pour suivre Teague en mer à l'instant où elle avait découvert qu'elle portait son enfant.

Après deux ans passés sur le bateau de l'homme qu'elle aimait et après avoir tremblé maintes fois pour la vie de son bébé au cours de violents abordages et de conditions de vie précaires, elle avait décidé que son fils ne connaîtrait pas la vie instable et dangereuse que menait son père; ce dernier lui-même dût avouer que la piraterie était un avenir terriblement incertain, qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'imposer à son tout jeune garçon.

Il laissa donc, le cœur serré, partir la mère et l'enfant pour l'Angleterre, où elle tenterait de lui offrir une vie décente. Mathilde s'était installée à Londres, avait trouvé un emploi dans une taverne, et élevé le petit Jack en essayant d'oublier l'homme qu'elle avait laissé de l'autre côté de l'océan.

Très vite, Jack avait bien sûr demandé qui était son père, où il était et ce qu'il faisait, et elle le lui avait raconté, narrant leurs aventures pendant de longues heures devant la cheminée. Jack trouvait les histoires concernant Teague absolument fascinantes, mais il s'était rapidement rendu compte qu'il ne faisait pas bon fanfaronner sur le sujet. Les honnêtes citoyens londoniens, même enfants, considéraient que les pirates n'étaient à leur place qu'au bout d'une corde et le regardaient d'un air plus hostile qu'admiratif lorsqu'il s'aventurait à raconter avec emphase que son papa était la terreur de toutes les Caraïbes.

En grandissant, il avait donc décidé de ne plus jamais mentionner son père pour éviter les ennuis, et lorsque quelqu'un lui posait une question, il utilisait son imagination débordante pour inventer toutes sortes de fables qui faisaient du capitaine Teague un homme tout à fait respectable.

Il continua cependant à rêver de la vie formidable que son père devait passer, sous le soleil équatorial, à bord d'un navire aux cales remplies de butin.

Jack n'avait quasiment aucun souvenir des deux années qu'il avait passées à bord du navire pirate, mais inconsciemment, il avait développé une forte attirance pour l'univers changeant et insondable qu'était l'océan. Aussi, dès qu'il fut en âge de travailler, il fit le tour de tous les navires amarrés au port pour y proposer ses services. De fil en aiguille, le jeune homme parvint à se frayer un chemin à travers le vaste monde du commerce maritime.

A 19 ans, sur les conseils de Henry Wallace, Jack Sparrow finit donc par obtenir un entretien avec le dénommé Cutler Beckett.

Il resta un long moment devant l'imposant manoir dégageant luxe et richesse qui abritait les bureaux de la _East India Trading Company_. Jack n'avait pas l'habitude de fréquenter des endroits aussi huppés. Il avait passé toute son enfance et sa jeunesse dans le quartier mal famé de Whitechapel, au milieu des mendiants, des ivrognes, des caniveaux sales et des ruelles sordides. Il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir intimidé.

En levant les yeux vers le haut bâtiment dans lequel il avait rendez-vous, Jack Sparrow songea que son pirate de père serait sûrement bien étonné de voir où son fils avait atterri. _Nos chemins auront été bien différents_ , se dit-il.

Il ne savait pas encore à quel point il se trompait.

**À suivre...**

**Chap. 4 : _Captain_ Jack Sparrow, if you please, Sir**


	4. Captain Jack Sparrow, if you please, Sir

Jack pénétra dans la pièce inondée de soleil d'un pas résolument assuré et s'inclina légèrement devant l'homme assis derrière un grand bureau face à lui. Cutler Beckett était en train d'écrire sur un long rouleau de parchemin avec une élégante plume verte. Près de sa main gauche brillait une petite tasse en porcelaine peinte au contenu fumant.

La première impression qu'eut Jack en contemplant la scène fut que le monde dans lequel il venait de pénétrer différait de son univers habituel au moins sur un point : il était extrêmement ordonné. Chaque chose paraissait avoir une place précise et aucun écart ne semblait permis.

Beckett leva les yeux vers le jeune homme qui venait d'entrer dans le bureau. Il resta assis. "Jack Sparrow, je présume ?"

"C'est exact, Monsieur."

Toute la personne de Beckett dégageait une puissance et une fierté presque palpables. Il portait un manteau richement brodé de fils d'or, et sa tête était ornée d'une perruque blanche impeccablement ajustée. Ses yeux gris dévisageaient le nouvel arrivant avec un mélange de curiosité et de dédain. Son regard, nota Jack, était dur et froid comme l'acier malgré le sourire poli qu'il affichait.

Il n'était pas sûr qu'il allait beaucoup aimer Cutler Beckett.

L'entretien dura presque une heure. Beckett, calme et posé, interrogea Jack sur les sujets les plus personnels. Jack mentit allègrement lorsqu'ils abordèrent le thème de sa famille, prétendant cette fois que son père était un soldat de la Royal Navy tué des années plus tôt. Beckett prenait quelques notes de temps à autre.

Pour finir, il se leva de son fauteuil, contourna le bureau et tendit sa main droite vers Jack. "Vous me paraissez avoir des compétences, Jack Sparrow. A dater de ce jour, vous serez donc, si vous le souhaitez, employé au sein de notre compagnie. Je ne vous garantis pas un travail intéressant dès le départ, mais ici, il faut commencer en bas pour gravir un par un les échelons qui mènent à la gloire. Bienvenue."

Jack commença dès le lendemain. Quelques semaines durant, il travailla à terre, chargé d'aider au transport des marchandises revenant d'Amérique. Il passa ses journées au port, vêtu d'un uniforme impeccable, à faire d'innombrables allers et retours entre les imposants vaisseaux de la _Company_ et le dépôt où étaient stockées les richesses.

Puis, plus rapidement qu'il ne l'aurait cru, Beckett lui offrit une promotion. "On m'a rapporté que vous étiez à l'aise en mer, Monsieur Sparrow. Je vous propose donc de travailler comme matelot sur l'un de nos navires qui manque cruellement d"effectifs. Vous commencerez par de petits trajets, et si tout se passe bien, vous aurez l'occasion de voyager sur les grandes traversées."

Une semaine plus tard, le coeur rempli de joie et de fierté, Jack Sparrow posa pour la première fois le pied sur le pont du _Wicked Wench_. Le trois-mâts au bois presque noir plut immédiatement à Jack. La mer lui avait manqué, plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. La mer, c'était la liberté, l'inconnu, l'aventure, termes qui n'existaient pas dans le régime strict et rigide de la _East India Company_.

Un mois durant, il voyagea entre l'Europe et les côtes africaines. Puis il traversa pour la première fois l'Atlantique pour rapatrier une importante cargaison d'épices d'Amérique centrale. Cinq semaines durant, il ne vit pas la terre ferme. L'ambiance à bord du _Wench_ était infiniment plus décontractée qu'à Londres, et Jack abandonna peu à peu l'uniforme au profit d'une tenue plus légère et adaptée. Le capitaine du navire ne se souciait que très peu de l'apparence de son équipage, du moment que ce dernier effectuait ses ordres. Les cheveux de Jack poussèrent, sa peau prit un teint hâlé et il se laissa pousser une légère barbe qui lui donna l'air plus âgé.

Il fêta ses 20 ans dans les Caraïbes avec quelques hommes d'équipage. Il songeait parfois à son père, qui se trouvait peut-être à quelques dizaines de kilomètres de lui, pour autant qu'il soit toujours en vie. Il n'essaya pas de savoir. En dépit de sa curiosité, il estimait qu'il faudrait être stupide pour risquer de gâcher sa carrière florissante en se lançant à la recherche d'un flibustier. Il savait que la _East India Trading Company_ menait une guerre sans relâche aux pirates, qui venaient contrarier leurs affaires commerciales; un pirate capturé était pendu sans autre forme de procès dans les jours qui suivaient son arrestation.

Deux mois après ce premier grand voyage, il monta en grade suite à des rapports élogieux que le capitaine du _Wench_ faisait à Cutler Beckett à son sujet. Il ne voyait plus que rarement Beckett, et celui-ci ne pouvait s'empêcher d'afficher une mine exaspérée lorsque Jack se présentait devant lui chemise ouverte, longs cheveux emmêlés et barbe de trois jours. _Le jeune Sparrow prend ses aises. Qu'il ne s'imagine surtout pas que la_ Company _tolère un comportement_ _trop relâché, même à bord d'un navire._

Mais même Cutler Beckett devait bien admettre que son jeune employé était devenu indispensable, en passe de devenir l'un des marins les plus doués qu'il ait jamais rencontrés.

C'est pourquoi, neuf mois après que Jack Sparrow eût mis les pieds sur le _Wicked Wench_ pour la première fois, il décida de le nommer capitaine.

Beckett savait que ses collègues allaient jaser. Rarement un homme aussi jeune avait atteint un grade aussi élevé au sein de la _East Inda Trading Company_ , et qui plus est un homme sans qualification ni diplôme particulier. Mais Jack avait la navigation dans le sang, et chaque homme sur le _Wench_ en était conscient. Par conséquent, lorsque le capitaine du navire, ayant estimé être trop vieux pour continuer son métier, se retira, Beckett songea à Jack pour prendre sa place.

"Je vous mets à l'essai, Jack. Nous allons voir, sur une période d'un mois, comment vous gérez les choses. Si mes hommes me rapportent que vous convenez, vous deviendrez définitivement capitaine du _Wicked Wench_."

Jack hocha la tête, rayonnant. "Je vous remercie, Monsieur."

"Ne me décevez pas, Sparrow." Beckett lui adressa un regard glacial qui se voulait menaçant. "Voici votre première mission : vous partirez après-demain matin pour l'Afrique. Vous accosterez au Ghana où vous échangerez votre chargement contre une nouvelle cargaison. Il s'agit d'une entreprise quelque peu différente de ce que vous avez pu accomplir jusqu'à présent; une fois sur place, des hommes de la _Company_ vous expliqueront la marche à suivre ."

Jack leva un sourcil interrogateur et faillit demander en quoi consistait cette mission, mais Beckett s'était déjà remis son travail et n'avait pas l'air disposé à poursuivre la conversation.

Jack salua et tourna les talons.

Deux jours plus tard, les cales remplies de verroterie servant à commercer avec les indigènes, le jeune capitaine Sparrow, tenant fermement la barre de son navire, quittait le brouillard londonien pour les côtes africaines. Avec son équipage voyageait un adolescent à la peau mate, âgé de 14 ans, que la _Company_ avait recueilli en Afrique quelques mois auparavant et qui devait servir d'interprète entre les Anglais et les Noirs. Jack se lia rapidement d'amitié avec ce jeune garçon intrépide et curieux qui le harcelait de questions. Le voyage se déroula dans la bonne humeur générale, le soleil brillait et Jack Sparrow songeait que sa vie était décidément conforme à ce qu'il avait toujours voulu.

Dix jours plus tard, les choses tournèrent brusquement au vinaigre.

**À suivre...**

**Chap. 5 : Escale au Ghana**


	5. Escale au Ghana

En y réfléchissant, avec le recul, Jack se disait qu'il aurait dû se douter de ce qui allait arriver. L'étrange mutisme de Beckett quant à sa nouvelle mission n'avait rien auguré de bon. De même que la présence inhabituelle d'un traducteur aurait dû le mettre sur la voie. Mais Jack Sparrow était encore jeune, naïf et inexpérimenté, et ne vit rien venir.

Il arriva au Ghana dix jours après son départ. Il amarra le _Wench_ à quelques kilomètres à l'ouest du comptoir de Cape Coast, conformément aux cartes qu'il avait suivies, et fit transporter son chargement à terre, où il fut réceptionné par des hommes de la _East India Company_ sanglés dans leur uniforme malgré la chaleur étouffante. Il fut informé par un certain Amiral Phillipps qu'il était préférable de s'occuper du transfert de la nouvelle cargaison dès à présent. Bien qu'il trouvât l'idée plutôt inhabituelle, Jack suivit l'amiral jusque dans un entrepôt rudimentaire construit sous les arbres à quelques centaines de mètres de la mer.

Jack s'attendait à trouver des caisses et des tonneaux empilés, comme à l'accoutumée. Lorsqu'il vit ce que contenait l'entrepôt, son coeur fit un bond dans sa poitrine.

Une trentaine de Noirs, hommes, femmes et enfants, était entassés dans la pénombre, à même le sol. Certains dormaient sur des couvertures sales étendues par terre, mais la plupart levèrent des yeux hagards vers les deux hommes.

_Des esclaves._

Jack réfléchit à toute vitesse. Le simple fait de savoir qu'il existait des hommes traités comme des êtres inférieurs l'avait révolté depuis son plus jeune âge. Il n'ignorait évidemment pas la pratique de l'esclavage, mais de se savoir mêlé à leur trafic lui était insupportable.

_Tu ne peux pas faire ça. Ce sont des hommes._

_Tu n'as pas le choix_ , rétorqua une autre petite voix dans sa tête.

_On a toujours le choix, non ?_

_Tu viens d'être promu capitaine. Tu as des responsabilités._

Il écouta distraitement l'amiral Phillipps lui expliquer la marche à suivre, se promenant parmi les Noirs comme s'il s'était agi de vulgaires caisses de bois. Il ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard des corps maigres des hommes et des femmes serrés les uns contre les autres.

_Ne gâche pas tout maintenant. Suis les ordres, dépose-les et ce sera fini._

Il devait apparemment amener les esclaves jusqu'aux Caraïbes, où ils seraient employés pour travailler dans les champs de coton.

_Non, pas employés._

_Exploités. Frappés. Humiliés._

Jack ne dit pas un mot pendant que ses hommes faisaient des allers-retours avec les chaloupes pour amener tous les esclaves à bord du _Wench_. Le reste de l'équipage ne semblait pas particulièrement gêné par ce qu'il était en train d'accomplir. Peut-être avaient-ils l'habitude.

On fit savoir à Jack que plus tôt la cargaison arriverait à destination, mieux ce serait pour pouvoir commencer l'exploitation du coton. Pour sa part, Jack n'avait aucune envie de s'attarder au Ghana et remit rapidement les voiles, faisant route vers l'Amérique.

_Tu es en train de faire du commerce d'hommes._

_N'y pense pas. Tout sera fini dans quelques semaines._

_N'y pense pas._

Difficile de ne pas y penser, cependant. Il évitait de se rendre dans la cale, tant la vision de ces Noirs enchaînés, épuisés et affamés lui retournait l'estomac. Il ordonna qu'on traite correctement les esclaves, leur octroyant beaucoup plus de nourriture et de boisson que ce qui était initialement prévu. Chaque jour, les trente hommes et femmes faisaient leurs quelques pas réglementaires sur le pont, afin qu'ils conservent une forme physique suffisante pour pouvoir en tirer le maximum de profit.

Tout à coup, la carrière de Jack prenait une tout autre tournure.

Il ne _pouvait_ pas se lancer dans ce commerce abominable.

Jack Sparrow n'avait habituellement pas beaucoup de scrupules, mais il avait des principes. Traiter les humains comme du bétail était contre ces principes.

Le matin du troisième jour, après avoir retourné mille fois dans sa tête les pour et les contre, il prit sa décision. Alors qu'il naviguait au large de la Côte-d'Ivoire, il fit faire un demi-tour au _Wicked Wench_ et fit à nouveau voile vers le Ghana.

Il jeta l'ancre environ cent kilomètres plus à l'ouest de l'endroit où il avait accosté à l'aller. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de tomber directement sur un comptoir de la _East India Company_. Les côtes qu'il avait choisies étaient, d'après ses cartes, tout à fait désertes.

Il demanda au jeune Nbantou de traduire ses paroles aux esclaves. Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, les yeux s'agrandissaient, les visages incrédules tous fixés sur lui. Il fit mettre les chaloupes à la mer et laissa partir la trentaine d'hommes avec quelques réserves d'eau et de vivres. Les Noirs mirent quelques instants à comprendre qu'ils étaient réellement libres; Jack dut leur crier en mimant le geste de courir et de se disperser le plus rapidement possible. Il ne savait pas combien de temps la _Company_ mettrait avant de se rendre compte de l'escapade. Il laissa Nbantou partir avec eux, voyant bien que le jeune garçon, sans oser le demander, brûlait d'envie d'accompagner les indigènes.

La nuit était tombée et Jack décida d'attendre le lendemain pour repartir. _Repartir vers où ?_ Il ne savait absolument pas quoi faire. Il avait désobéi à ses supérieurs et serait sans nul doute puni pour son acte, mais son coeur était agréablement léger. Pas une seule seconde il ne remit en question sa décision. Peu importaient les conséquences. Il n'avait rien fait de très grave; dans le pire des cas, on lui retirerait son grade de capitaine. L'idée ne lui plaisait certes pas du tout, mais il considéra que si tel était le prix à payer pour avoir sauvé la vie de trente hommes, il était prêt à l'accepter. Il ne risquait pas grand-chose de plus.

Du moins était-ce que qu'il pensait.

**À suivre...**

**Chap. 6 : Pirate**


	6. Pirate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapitre assez court, mais il sert avant tout de transition et boucle la boucle de la série de flashs-backs des chapitres précédents. À la fin de celui-ci, on retrouve Jack là où on l'avait laissé à la fin du premier chapitre.

Jack fut réveillé en sursaut lorsque six hommes en uniforme enfoncèrent la porte de sa cabine et firent irruption dans la pièce, baïonnettes pointées vers lui.

Encore à moitié endormi, il ne se défendit pas vraiment lorsque deux des hommes l'immobilisèrent et lui attachèrent les mains dans le dos avec des fers. Ils le traînèrent hors de la cabine jusque dans une chaloupe, sous les yeux médusés du reste de l'équipage. Jack fut escorté sur un navire beaucoup plus grand qui mouillait à quelques dizaines de mètres du _Wicked Wench_.

Une heure plus tard, le navire partait vers Londres, Jack Sparrow enfermé sous bonne garde et sans explications supplémentaires à fond de cale.

Jack se demandait comment la _East India Company_ avait pu le retrouver aussi rapidement. Il avait jeté l'ancre volontairement dans une crique assez protégée, et d'après ses informations, aucune transaction ne se déroulait ce jour-là dans le secteur qu'il avait choisi. Il s'imagina que le navire avait dû, par le plus grand des hasards, longer la côte et apercevoir les lumières du _Wench_ dans l'obscurité. La chance avait visiblement décidé de jouer contre le Capitaine Jack Sparrow.

Une fois de retour à Londres, Jack fut emmené directement au bureau de Beckett, les fers aux poignets et traité avec une brutalité excessive. Il avait essayé de s'expliquer avec Beckett, qui se comporta avec une méchanceté glaciale, sans jamais élever la voix, énonçant les termes de la punition sur un ton abominablement mielleux. Jack sentit qu'il s'était trompé au sujet de son supérieur : ce dernier n'était pas seulement hautain et ambitieux, mais s'avérait également cruel et machiavélique.

Jack ignorait bien sûr que si Beckett le traitait d'une façon exagérément sévère en proportion de la gravité de son délit, c'était pour une raison bien particulière. Cutler Beckett, encore jeune, débutait tout juste sa carrière et devait encore faire ses preuves auprès de la _Company_ et de son père, grâce auquel il avait atteint son grade. Jack Sparrow était l'un des premiers employés placés sous son entière responsabilité. Une année durant, Jack avait fait un excellent travail, et Beckett savait que sa propre réputation s'en trouverait encensée : il serait vu comme un homme capable de faire les bons choix, d'engager les bonnes personnes, d'obtenir de bons résultats. Un excellent coup de pouce pour sa carrière.

L'escapade de Jack au Ghana, cependant, retournait la situation. En plus de représenter une importante perte de profit pour la _Company_ , le geste de Sparrow compromettait également la carrière personnelle de Beckett. Il savait parfaitement qu'on le jugerait indirectement responsable de la bévue, étant responsable de Sparrow. Ses supérieurs et ses collègues le croiraient incapable de veiller sur ses hommes, trop jeune pour gérer des affaires de cette envergure, et il se retrouverait peut-être simple secrétaire du jour au lendemain. Cutler Beckett savait qu'au sein de l'univers impitoyable de la _East India Trading Company_ , ce genre d'incident suffisait à faire basculer votre carrière de son apogée à sa ruine.

Par conséquent, il en voulait terriblement à Jack Sparrow. Ce gamin impertinent allait le lui payer.

Ligoté à sa chaise, Jack avait espéré s'en sortir sans trop de mal jusqu'à ce que Beckett lui annonce sur un ton doucereux la destruction du _Wicked_ _Wench_. Jack écarquilla les yeux, stupéfait. Si l'homme était prêt à sacrifier l'un de ses propres navires pour le punir, alors le pire était à craindre.

Le pire arriva sous la forme du fer chauffé à blanc que Beckett lui agita sous le nez. Jack sentit un frisson glacial lui parcourir le dos. Il connaissait cette marque de réputation. "P" pour pirate. Une simple lettre, indélébile, qui faisait d'un homme libre un dangereux criminel condamné à la pendaison dans les plus brefs délais.

"Un bien beau visage, certes. Ce serait dommage de l'abîmer."

Jack écoutait à peine les murmures onctueux de Beckett. Il concentra toute son énergie pour faire abstraction de la chaleur qui émanait du fer grésillant, tendant les muscles de son bras en prévision de la brûlure imminente. Beckett allait le torturer. Et il avait l'air d'y prendre plaisir. _Ne crie pas. Ne lui donne pas cette satisfaction_.

Il sut que c'était un combat perdu d'avance à la seconde où le métal toucha sa peau.

**À suivre...**

**Chap. 7 : Évasion**


	7. Évasion

Assis sur le banc rudimentaire qui constituait le seul élément de mobilier de l'étroite cellule, Joshamee Gibbs observait pensivement le garçon allongé à quelques mètres de lui.

Jack était enroulé dans une couverture de laine grise, sur la paillasse qui servait de lit aux prisonniers. Sa respiration calme et le mouvement régulier de sa cage thoracique indiquaient qu'il avait fini par s'endormir. Gibbs l'avait observé pendant une heure se retourner dans ses couvertures, visiblement incapable de trouver le sommeil. Rien d'étonnant si l'on considérait la journée des plus mouvementées qu'il venait de vivre.

Plus tôt dans la soirée, Jack avait parlé pendant plus d'une heure, faisant à Gibbs un récit détaillé de son petit séjour au Ghana et des conséquences qui en avaient découlé. À un moment, il avait été interrompu par le gardien des cachots qui leur avait apporté une assiette de purée et un bout de pain sec pour le dîner. Gibbs avait écouté la suite de l'histoire en mâchant son pain rassis, jusqu'au moment où son compagnon, la voix rauque d'avoir tant parlé, arrivait à l'instant où on l'avait amené dans la cellule. Après quoi Jack, sans presque avoir touché à son repas, s'était installé par terre pour passer la nuit.

Gibbs se sentait plein de respect pour le jeune homme. En quatorze ans de bons et loyaux services à la _East India Trading Company_ , il avait lui aussi eu son lot de désaccords avec les ordres donnés. Seulement, lui n'avait pas eu le cran de mener à bien ses projets de rébellion. Jack Sparrow ne manquait pas de courage.

Il se demanda ce qu'on allait faire du garçon. En règle générale, les prisonniers marqués au fer rouge de la lettre "P" était pendus sur la place publique quelques jours plus tard sans autre forme de procès - ce qui, songea-t-il, renforçait encore davantage l'aspect inutilement cruel et sadique d'un tel procédé. Cependant, Jack avait déjà été puni de façon tout à fait démesurée comparée à la gravité de son délit. Gibbs se demandait si Cutler Beckett pousserait le zèle jusqu'à exécuter le gamin.

Il priait pour que cela n'arrive pas.

En même temps, même si Jack Sparrow était libéré, il ne serait pas pour autant hors de danger. Il appartenait désormais au monde des hors-la-loi, des criminels et des repris de justice, et devrait apprendre s'en sortir parmi eux. Le garçon paraissait avoir suffisamment d'intelligence et de caractère pour s'adapter à sa nouvelle condition, mais Gibbs savait que sa vie future risquait fort de n'être qu'une fuite perpétuelle.

Il alla s'allonger à son tour sur la paille éparpillée sur le sol, se roula dans la deuxième couverture crasseuse, et souhaita mentalement bonne chance à Jack Sparrow avant de s'endormir.

Gibbs se réveilla au son de la voix du détenu de la cellule voisine. Le vieux fou hurlait comme à son habitude des paroles obscènes à tue-tête, son occupation favorite du matin. Grognant et maugréant, il se retourna et essaya de se rendormir. Il aperçut son jeune compagnon de cellule, immobile, apparemment plongé dans un sommeil assez profond pour ne pas être dérangé par les hurlements de leur voisin.

Il entendit le bruit familier des pas du gardien qui venait apporter aux prisonniers le premier repas de la journée. Le vieillard cessa brusquement de hurler, probablement sous la menace, et Gibbs se décida à se lever. Jack était allongé sur le dos, les yeux fermés, le corps plaqué contre la grille métallique comme s'il espérait passer à travers. Le garçon avait décidément le sommeil lourd.

Le gardien arriva devant le grillage de leur cellule et tendit le bras à travers les barreaux pour déposer sur le sol deux grands bols de soupe fumante. Il allait leur tourner le dos lorsque Jack poussa un gémissement à peine audible. Gibbs se tourna vers lui. Jack remuait faiblement, les yeux entrouverts, comme s'il avait du mal à rester conscient. L'homme en uniforme s'immobilisa et désigna du menton le jeune homme allongé sur la paillasse.

"Il va bien, ton camarade ?"

Gibbs secoua la tête, déconcerté. _Visiblement non._ Jack gémit à nouveau, une main à demi levée en direction du gardien perplexe.

"Il allait bien hier soir. Mais ce n'est apparemment pas le cas en ce moment."

Joshamee Gibbs s'agenouilla près du garçon et lui prit la main. "Jack ? Tu m'entends, gamin ?" La seule réponse fut un nouveau grognement; Jack fit un geste vague vers le gardien debout de l'autre côté de la grille, puis laissa lourdement retomber sa main.

L'employé de la _East India Company_ soupira. Encore un ce ces prisonniers qui tombaient malades et dont il faudrait s'occuper. Il ne se souciait absolument pas de la santé de ses détenus, ce n'était pas son affaire, mais lui et ses collègues avaient pour ordre de les maintenir en bonne forme physique en attendant leur procès ou leur condamnation.

Il s'accroupit près de Jack et lui posa une main sur l'épaule, le secouant assez rudement. "Ho, tu m'entends ?"

Sous le regard de plus en plus inquiet de Gibbs, Jack se tortilla jusqu'à réussir à s'appuyer sur un coude. Il paraissait sur le point de s'évanouir et le moindre mouvement paraissait lui coûter une énergie considérable. Il se cramponna d'une main à la grille et tenta d'approcher son visage de celui du garde tout en émettant un murmure incompréhensible. Gibbs le soutint pour l'empêcher de retomber.

"On dirait qu'il essaye de vous parler", fit-il, totalement décontenancé. Qu'était-il arrivé à Sparrow pendant la nuit pour qu'il se retrouve dans un tel état ?

Deux semaines auparavant, il avait partagé sa cellule avec un prisonnier qui avait reçu des coups de fouet et dont les plaies s'étaient infectées, entraînant une forte fièvre. Mais une brûlure au fer rouge, à sa connaissance, ne suffisait pas à rendre un homme aussi faible. Il ne voyait aucune explication.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, mon gars ?" Le gardien semblait plus excédé qu'inquiet. "Tu peux parler ? Je t'écoute." Il approcha son oreille de la bouche de Jack, essayant de saisir les mots inaudibles qui s'en échappaient.

Tout se passa à une vitesse incroyable.

En une fraction de seconde, Jack Sparrow s'était redressé et mis à genoux. De la main gauche, il saisit l'un des deux bols de soupe et en lança le contenu encore fumant en plein sur le visage de l'homme. Quasiment en même temps, sa main droite jaillit à travers les barreaux pour venir frapper avec une précision et une force impressionnantes la tempe de son adversaire. Le cri de douleur causé par la brûlure s'interrompit brusquement alors que celui-ci tombait au sol, inconscient.

Gibbs suivit la scène des yeux, médusé. Jack, qu'il avait cru presque mourant quelques secondes auparavant, s'affairait à présent à fouiller le corps du garde, le tirant vers lui pour atteindre sa ceinture. Il finit par détacher de la sangle de cuir blanc un gros anneau au bout duquel pendaient des clés.

_Les clés._

_Nom de Dieu, ce gamin est fort._

D'un geste fébrile, les mains légèrement tremblantes, Jack défit le trousseau de la ceinture et ouvrit la porte de la cellule de l'extérieur - leur côté ne comportait pas de serrure. Il saisit ensuite l'homme par le col et entreprit de le tirer dans le cachot.

Gibbs avait eu le temps de retrouver ses esprits et décida d'aller aider son compagnon. Ensemble, ils traînèrent le gardien vers un recoin de la pièce. Joshamee Gibbs brûlait d'envie de poser des questions, mais il ne savait pas par où commencer. Il finit par demander, en se sentant parfaitement stupide : "Comment tu as fait ?"

Jack lui adressa un sourire en coin, empreint d'une certaine fierté. "J'ai passé la nuit à y réfléchir", répondit-il à voix basse. "J'ai remarqué que ce type se promenait avec les clés pendues à sa ceinture lorsqu'il est venu nous servir le repas hier soir. Depuis, je n'ai pas arrêté d'y penser. Vous ne pensiez quand même pas que j'allais attendre tranquillement qu'ils viennent me pendre ?" ajouta-t-il, sur un ton d'évidence.

À vrai dire, l'idée de s'évader n'avait même pas effleuré Gibbs. Pour sa part, il savait que son jugement ne serait pas trop sévère, il avait toujours été un employé honnête et respectable ; il était certain qu'il s'exposait à des risques mille fois plus élevés en essayant de s'échapper qu'en restant bien tranquillement assis dans sa cellule pendant quelques semaines.

Cependant, il n'avait aucun mal à croire que quand votre vie était en jeu, on était prêt à tout tenter.

Jack Sparrow venait non seulement de tenter, mais il était en passe de réussir.

Avec des gestes rapides, sans cesser de jeter des regards inquiets vers la porte au bout du couloir, Jack entreprit de retirer à l'homme son uniforme et sa perruque blanche. Cette fois, Gibbs devina ce qu'il avait en tête, et admira une fois de plus le culot du jeune homme.

Deux minutes plus tard, Jack se dressait devant Gibbs, vêtu de la tête aux pieds de l'uniforme de la _East India Trading Company_.

"Vous venez ou vous restez ?"

Gibbs ouvrit la bouche. Si on lui avait laissé le temps de réfléchir, il aurait probablement hésité, pesé les pours et les contres d'une pareille entreprise et peut-être décidé qu'il ferait mieux de rester. Mais Jack était déjà en train de sortir de la cellule et Gibbs n'eut pas le temps de se poser de questions. Il suivit le garçon hors du cachot.

Après avoir soigneusement enfermé le gardien, toujours inanimé et désormais vêtu uniquement de ses sous-vêtements, ils marchèrent d'un pas rapide vers l'escalier menant hors du sous-sol et vers la liberté.

**À suivre...**

**Chap. 8 : Les chemins se séparent**


	8. Les chemins se séparent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dans ce chapitre, Jack prononce pour la première fois du récit son expression favorite, "Savvy ?" (l'équivalent en français serait quelques chose comme "Compris ?" ou "Pigé ?"). J'ai décidé de garder le mot anglais, puisque je la considère intraduisible et que je ne sais pas comment elle a été traduite dans les films. Savvy ?

Lorsque les soldats l'avaient traîné du bureau de Beckett vers la prison la veille au soir, Jack n'avait pas été en état de retenir le trajet parcouru. Aussi, en montant quatre à quatre et en silence les escaliers qui menaient au rez-de-chaussée, Joshamee Gibbs sur ses talons, il espéra ne pas se retrouver dans une partie du bâtiment qu'il ne connaissait pas. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de se perdre dans un dédale de couloirs peuplés de membres de la _Company_.

Fort heureusement, les deux fugitifs débouchèrent directement dans une petite cour intérieure, à l'air libre. A cette heure de la matinée, d'innombrables hommes en uniforme se pressaient sur le sol pavé, transportant des cargaisons, donnant des ordres, sellant des chevaux ou parlant à voix basse, réunis en petits groupes. Par chance, la _East India Trading Company_ comportait un nombre si élevé d'employés que beaucoup d'entre eux ne se connaissaient même pas de vue.

Par conséquent, personne ne fit attention à un jeune soldat tirant fermement par le bras un homme aux vêtements sales et déchirés, visiblement un prisonnier. "Allez, avance", menaça Jack Sparrow en imitant d'une manière tout à fait convaincante les façons bourrues et peu engageantes des gardes.

Ils n'avaient pas eu besoin de se concerter pour préparer leur stratégie d'évasion. A l'instant où ils avaient franchi la porte et pénétré dans la cour, Jack avait saisi le bras de Gibbs d'un geste autoritaire et ce dernier avait immédiatement joué le jeu, baissé la tête et suivi Jack d'un air soumis et résigné.

Tendus, redoutant à chaque seconde les cris d'alarme de la première personne qui découvrirait la cellule vide, mais sans se départir de leur rôle, les deux hommes traversèrent la cour d'un pas rapide et se dirigèrent vers la grande porte à double battant qui, Jack le savait, donnait un accès sur la rue.

Le cœur battant, ils franchirent la porte ouverte. Personne ne les retint. Jack sourit intérieurement. Après une semaine désastreuse durant laquelle les catastrophes lui étaient tombées dessus les unes après les autres, la chance semblait enfin décidée à lui sourire. Une fois de l'autre côté du mur d'enceinte, il tourna résolument à gauche, vers le cœur de la ville.

Ce ne fut qu'une bonne centaine de mètres plus loin que les deux prisonniers, hors de vue, se mirent à courir.

La matinée était grise et nuageuse, et ils furent rapidement avalés par le brouillard qui s'étendait en nappes basses jusque sur les pavés. Ils parcoururent d'un pas soutenu les rues de plus en plus étroites, de moins en moins accueillantes et de plus en plus sordides de Londres, s'enfonçant dans les quartiers populaires grouillant de monde, la meilleure manière de se cacher et de passer inaperçu.

 _Inaperçu..._ Jack réalisa soudain qu'il portait l'uniforme de la _Company_. Si le déguisement leur avait permis de sortir sans encombre de la prison, là où ils allaient, il ne servirait qu'à les faire repérer.

Suivi par Gibbs, il courut encore quelques dizaines de mètres jusqu'à virer à droite dans une impasse exigüe, obscure et déserte, entourée de chaque côté de hautes façades noircies.

Jack, à bout de souffle, s'appuya contre le mur, essayant de retrouver sa respiration. Derrière lui, il entendait Joshamee Gibbs haleter, lui aussi.

Pendant quelques minutes, ils ne dirent rien, reprenant leurs esprits et prenant le temps de réaliser pleinement ce qui venait de se passer. Gibbs finit par prendre la parole.

"Jack Sparrow, je n'en reviens pas que tu aies réussi à nous sortir de là. Crois-moi, gamin, depuis presque quinze ans que je travaille pour la _Company_ , je n'ai jamais assisté à un truc pareil. Cette évasion restera dans leurs annales, je peux te le dire. Je n'aurais jamais cru que nous pouvions y arriver."

Jack lui adressa un sourire. "Bien sûr qu'on pouvait y arriver", répliqua-t-il, l'air faussement vexé. "Je suis le capitaine Jack Sparrow, _savvy_ ?"

Gibbs émit un petit rire. Ainsi donc, le simple fait que le gamin soit le Capitaine Sparrow justifiait tous ses succès, pensa-t-il.

"En tous cas, le capitaine Jack Sparrow a un talent tout à fait prononcé pour la comédie", fit-il remarquer. "J'ai vraiment cru un moment que tu allais me crever dans les bras, Jack."

Nouveau sourire. "Je vous l'ai dit, j'ai élaboré cette petite mise en scène toute la nuit. Et puis, quand on sait qu'on risque de se retrouver se balançant au bout d'une corde si on ne tente rien, croyez-moi, on a tendance à se découvrir des dons insoupçonnés."

Gibbs n'avait aucun mal à le croire.

"Et maintenant ?" demanda-t-il à voix basse, plus pour lui-même qu'à l'attention de Jack. "Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?"

Jack entreprit de retirer son tricorne et sa ceinture d'uniforme. "Premièrement, je me débarrasse de ce costume. Ensuite, on avisera." Lui-même n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire.

Il retira le manteau sous lequel il avait gardé sa chemise sale et usée, et grimaça lorsque sa manche effleura la marque qu'il avait reçue la veille. Dans le feu de l'action, il avait momentanément oublié la douleur, mais à présent elle était revenue dans toute son intensité. Il sentit monter en lui une brusque vague de rage envers Cutler Beckett.

Gibbs désigna son avant-bras droit du menton. "Tu ne vas pas pouvoir te promener dans les rues avec ça, mon gars. Tu sais que tu fais partie des indésirables, maintenant." Jack hocha la tête. Il ne risquait pas de l'oublier. Il récupéra le manteau qu'il avait abandonné sur le sol et déchira un pan de tissu dans la doublure. Les dents serrées, il enroula plusieurs fois la bande autour de son poignet, cachant la brûlure qui avait à présent une couleur rouge vif.

"Attends, laisse-moi t'aider, gamin." Jack tendit le bras vers son complice qui l'aida à faire plusieurs noeuds à la pièce de tissu. "Ce n'est pas la meilleure façon d'aider la blessure à cicatriser", fit Gibbs. "Tu l'enlèveras dès que tu pourras. Laisse-la à l'air libre."

Une fois que Jack eût retrouvé son apparence habituelle, il dissimula l'uniforme dans un renfoncement du mur. Le temps que quelqu'un le trouve, il serait loin.

Le jeune homme se mit à faire les cent pas, plongé dans ses réflexions. Que faire à présent ? _Beckett ne vas pas tarder à s'apercevoir de ton évasion, si ce n'est pas déjà fait. Tu seras probablement recherché dans toute la ville._ Il esquissa un sourire méchant en imaginant un Beckett furieux hurler sur le malheureux gardien de prison, retrouvé presque nu à la place des deux détenus sur lesquels il était sensé veiller.

 _Beckett._ Le simple fait de penser à la voix doucereuse, à la perruque poudrée, aux regard glacial et aux gestes maniérés faisait s'accélérer les battements de son coeur. Il repensa en frissonnant à son expression cruelle et triomphante alors qu'il appliquait le fer rouge sur la chair de son bras. Cutler Beckett lui avait tout pris. Son emploi, Son navire, sa liberté. _Il va me le payer._

"Qu'est-ce que tu dis, mon gars ?" La voix de Joshamee Gibbs le tira de sa réflexion. Jack s'aperçut qu'il avait dû formuler cette dernière pensée à voix haute.

"Beckett va me le payer", répéta-t-il, plus fort.

Gibbs haussa les sourcils, incrédule. "Tu veux te venger, Jack Sparrow ?"

 _Se venger_. Il ne répondit rien.

"Écoute-moi bien, gamin." Gibbs avait pris un ton à la fois paternel et autoritaire. "Je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte de la chance qu'on a eue, toi et moi, de s'échapper des locaux de la _East India Trading Company_. Il faudrait que tu sois soit extrêmement stupide, soit complètement fou pour vouloir y pénétrer à nouveau, fût-ce pour les meilleures raisons du monde."

Jack savait qu'il avait raison. Il était déjà en danger dans les rues, il préférait ne pas penser à ce qu'on lui ferait si on le retrouvait à l'intérieur des bureaux de ses anciens employeurs. Cependant, Jack Sparrow savait se montrer très rancunier. Depuis son plus jeune âge, il avait appris qu'il était préférable, dans l'univers passablement hostile où il évoluait, de rendre coup pour coup, et avait toujours fini par prendre sa revanche sur ceux qui lui avaient causé du tort.

Et s'il y avait une seule personne au monde de laquelle il avait l'intention de se venger, c'était bien Cutler Beckett.

Il considéra Gibbs un long moment avant de prendre la parole. "Je sais que ça vous paraît assez inconscient, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser Beckett savourer sa victoire et de me cacher pour le restant de mes jours sans lui avoir rendu la monnaie de sa pièce", déclara-t-il d'une voix qu'il essaya de rendre calme et réfléchie.

Joshamee Gibbs leva les yeux au ciel. "Chaque minute que nous passons dans cette ville est un risque supplémentaire de se faire repérer, gamin. Je n'ai pas l'intention d'attendre que les agents de la _Company_ viennent nous rattraper. Plus vite nous quitterons Londres, mieux ça vaudra."

Jack acquiesça. "Je sais. Vous, vous avez intérêt à partir dès que vous pourrez." Il prit sa décision à l'instant même où il la formulait. "Moi, je reste ici le temps de m'occuper de Beckett."

Gibbs laissa échapper un rire sans joie. " _De t'occuper de Beckett_... Qu'est-ce que tu vas lui faire, mon garçon, le tuer ? Entrer dans son bureau et lui tirer une balle dans la tête ? Tu serais mort avant d'avoir eu le temps de sortir ton arme."

Jack n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il voulait faire à son ancien supérieur. "Qui parle de tuer ?" demanda-t-il cependant. "Je ne partirai pas à sa rencontre avant d'avoir parfaitement mis un plan au point", ajouta-t-il d'un ton rassurant.

Gibbs ne parut pas rassuré le moins du monde.

"Je n'ai pas l'intention de me faire prendre", continua Jack. Il se rendit compte que le fait de parler à voix haute de ses plans, aussi vagues soient-ils, lui donnait du courage et de la conviction. Ce dont il aurait besoin.

Son compagnon, cependant, paraissait de plus en plus inquiet. Gibbs saisit Jack par les deux épaules et plongea son regard dans ses yeux noirs au fond desquels brillait une détermination farouche.

"Écoute, Jack Sparrow. Dans la vie, tout ne se passe pas nécessairement comme on en a envie. Parfois, on ne contrôle pas la situation, et on se retrouve dans des situations très inconfortables." Il fit un geste de la tête en direction du bras droit de Jack. "Je pensais qu'après ta désagréable aventure d'hier, tu aurais retenu la leçon."

"J'ai très bien contrôlé notre évasion, tout à l'heure", objecta Jack d'une voix légèrement tremblante, visiblement en train de perdre son calme.

Il venait de marquer un point. Gibbs ne put qu'hocher la tête en signe d'approbation. "Oui. Et je me dois de te remercier pour ça, fiston. En effet, c'était remarquable. Mais ton Beckett est fait d'un tout autre bois qu'un gardien aux capacités intellectuelles légèrement limitées."

Jack décida de ne pas répondre. Il avait pris sa décision et n'avait pas envie d'entendre parler de la certitude de son futur échec. Gibbs lui lâcha les épaules et recula d'un pas. En voyant l'expression de Sparrow, il sut qu'il menait un combat perdu d'avance. Il n'arriverait jamais à persuader le gamin.

"Dans ce cas, jeune homme, nos chemins se séparent ici", dit-il doucement. "Je te dois beaucoup et j'aurais aimé pouvoir te venir en aide à mon tour, mais je crois que ça vaut mieux pour tous les deux qu'on ne nous voie plus ensemble."

Jack avait attendu ce moment depuis le début de la conversation. C'était en effet la meilleure solution. "Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ?" demanda-t-il.

Gibbs réfléchit un instant. "Partir loin, je suppose. Trouver un navire marchand qui accepte de me prendre à son bord et commencer une nouvelle vie loin d'ici. Et tu devrais en faire autant, dès que tu auras eu ta... revanche, gamin." _Pour autant que tu t'en sortes vivant_ , songea-t-il.

Il s'était attaché au garçon plus qu'il ne voulait se l'avouer.

Jack leva les sourcils d'un air indulgent, comme si Joshamee Gibbs venait de prononcer une phrase parfaitement dépourvue de bon sens. Il agita son bras droit en l'air. "Avec ça sur le poignet, je doute fort qu'aucun capitaine ne me laisse mettre un pied sur son navire."

"Trouve un navire pirate, alors", sourit Gibbs.

Il tendit une main chaleureuse à son jeune compagnon. "Je te remercie pour tout. C'est grâce à toi que je suis en liberté à l'heure qu'il est. Je n'oublierai pas." Il serra la main de Jack et lui tapota maladroitement l'épaule. "Fais attention à toi. Bonne chance, gamin."

"C'est Capitaine Jack Sparrow."

Joshamee Gibbs lui adressa un grand sourire. "Bien sûr. Capitaine Jack Sparrow." Il salua Jack d'un geste de la main puis se retourna pour marcher vers la sortie de l'impasse. Jack le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse dans le brouillard.

**À suivre...**

**Chap. 9 : Au _Bainbow's Church_**


	9. Au Bainbow's Church

Cutler Beckett parcourait d'un pas rapide et nerveux la grande pièce qui lui servait de bureau. Il s'efforça de réfléchir posément à la manière la plus efficace de se sortir de la situation embarrassante dans laquelle il se trouvait. La journée commençait décidément très mal.

Un peu plus tôt, alors que Beckett profitait d'une tasse de thé devant la cheminée de l'antichambre, le garde au visage abîmé du nom de Mercer avait frappé à la porte et l'avait prié sans introduction de descendre aux cachots. Cutler Beckett ne mettait habituellement jamais les pieds dans les sous-sols sordides qui abritaient les prisonniers; cependant, la voix encore plus morne qu'à l'ordinaire de son homme de main lui permit de savoir immédiatement qu'il s'agissait d'un cas de force majeure.

Il n'avait posé aucune question et suivi le grand homme maigre entièrement vêtu de noir jusqu'à la cellule la plus reculée de la prison. La cellule dans laquelle, en toute logique, aurait dû se trouver Jack Sparrow.

La pièce exigüe, toutefois, ne comportait aucune trace du jeune homme. En revanche, les yeux de Beckett s'écarquillèrent légèrement lorsqu'il aperçut le gardien qui devait être de service ce matin-là, très légèrement vêtu, le visage rouge et gonflé en plusieurs endroits, enfermé derrière les grilles et allongé sur la paillasse crasseuse, visiblement sonné.

Beckett sentit un frisson lui parcourir le dos. Il se tourna vers Mercer, une lueur menaçante dans le regard.

"Que diable s'est-il passé ici, Monsieur Mercer ?"

L'homme au visage grêlé désigna le malheureux gardien du menton, l'air dédaigneux. "C'est à lui qu'il faut le demander, Sir. Il prétend que Sparrow l'a assommé en lui renversant un bol de soupe bouillante sur la tête, puis lui a pris tous ses vêtements et s'est enfui avec son compagnon de cellule..." - Mercer hésita, recherchant le nom dans sa mémoire - "... Joshamee Gibbs, le fauteur de troubles du _Victory_."

Beckett resta un moment immobile, le regard fixé sur le gardien qui essayait tant bien que mal de retrouver une allure décente, grimaçant de douleur alors qu'il passait une main sur sa joue brûlée. Puis il s'accroupit brusquement à hauteur de l'homme, et le saisit par le col de sa chemise ouverte.

"Monsieur Engleton, puis-je savoir comment vous avez réussi à vous faire assommer par un garçon enfermé derrière ces barreaux ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix glaciale en faisant un geste vers la grille métallique.

Le dénommé Engleton se mit à bégayer, visiblement apeuré. "Le garçon... Sparrow... Il... Il n'allait pas bien. Il avait l'air sur le point de s'évanouir, et il voulait... il voulait me parler, alors j'ai rapproché mon oreille de son visage..."

Cutler Beckett plissa les yeux, le regard plus froid et dur que jamais. Engleton déglutit.

"Sparrow n'allait pas bien ?" répéta-t-il. "Il allait en tous cas assez bien pour vous mettre hors d'état de nuire et sortir en quelques minutes d'un bâtiment rempli de membres de la _Company."_

"Il... ce devait être une mise en scène", tenta d'expliquer le gardien, de plus en plus nerveux. "Mais je ne pouvais pas... Même son camarade avait l'air inquiet... Ce Sparrow possède un talent de comédien tout à fait remarquable, Sir..."

Beckett lâcha le col d'Engleton et se releva, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Le fait que Jack Sparrow ait un don pour jouer la comédie ne l'étonnait pas outre mesure. Il était rusé, il fallait l'admettre. Rusé et courageux.

La veille au soir, Cutler Beckett l'avait vu sortir de son bureau chancelant et à peine capable d'aligner deux pas. Et voilà qu'il s'était envolé dans la nature, accompagné d'un autre fugitif. Joshamee Gibbs avait commis une erreur monumentale, songea Beckett. Sa peine venait juste de grimper de quelques semaines de cellule à la mort par pendaison. _Complice d'un homme coupable de piraterie_ , récita-t-il mentalement.

Il ordonna à Mercer d'envoyer plusieurs groupes de soldats parcourir les rues de Londres à la recherche des deux hommes, bien décidé à les retrouver tout en sachant qu'il pouvait aussi bien chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin, puis tourna les talons et retourna à son bureau.

* * *

Ce soir-là, l'ambiance était animée et chaleureuse au _Bainbow's Church_. Toutes les tables étaient occupées et le tavernier peinait à servir aussi rapidement que sa clientèle consommait.

Debout sur l'une des grandes tables en bois, deux hommes passablement éméchés produisaient des mélodies approximatives sur leur violon. A leur droite, affalées sur un banc, trois prostituées commentaient en pointant du doigt les différents clients potentiels qui peuplaient l'établissement. Un vieux marin à la barbe extraordinairement fournie dormait à même le sol en ronflant bruyamment. L'air était saturé de l'odeur d'alcool, de sueur et des rires gras des ivrognes.

Assis à une petite table ronde dans un coin de la grande salle au plafond bas, Jack Sparrow avala une longue gorgée de rhum. La bouteille qu'il tenait était quasiment vide. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de boire beaucoup, mais il estimait que l'état d'agréable torpeur généré par l'alcool était plus que bienvenu étant donné les circonstances.

Il n'avait évidemment pas un shilling en poche pour payer la nourriture et la boisson qu'il avait commandées. Fort heureusement, Jack Sparrow n'était jamais à court de bons arguments lorsqu'il s'agissait de négocier, et il avait vite trouvé le plan idéal. Un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi, il avait ainsi réussi à convaincre le gérant du _Bainbow's Church_ de rembourser ses consommations en travaillant quelques heures dans son établissement. Le gérant s'était empressé d'accepter sans poser de questions : le garçon tombait à pic pour effectuer un nettoyage de fond en comble de la salle et des cuisines, tâche laborieuse à laquelle lui-même ne s'était pas adonné depuis bien trop longtemps. Il avait donc servi le jeune homme comme l'un de ses clients habituels, en lui demandant de commencer son travail lorsque les derniers habitués auraient quitté les lieux.

Jack, de son côté, considérait que dans le cas où les sbires de Beckett envahissaient la taverne, il serait bien mieux dissimulé en travaillant qu'en tant que simple client. Les hommes ne s'attendraient certainement pas à ce que, quelques heures à peine après leur avoir échappé et avec le sceau de la piraterie fraîchement gravé sur l'avant-bras, leur jeune fugitif ait déjà trouvé un emploi - qui plus est, totalement légal.

Il avait donc serré la main du gérant en certifiant qu"il passerait la fin de la soirée à ranger, frotter et astiquer - ce qui, étant donné l'état déplorable des lieux, promettait de lui prendre la nuit.

Il avait passé la fin de la journée assis à sa table, sa bouteille entre les mains, à savourer la chaleur qui se diffusait dans son corps à chaque gorgée.

Il prenait cependant garde à rester suffisamment lucide pour ne pas détourner son attention de la porte d'entrée de la taverne, s'attendant à chaque instant à voir tout un escadron de soldats de la _East India Trading Company_ faire irruption dans la pièce et se jeter sur lui.

Juste avant de se rendre au _Bainbow's_ , Jack s'était autorisé une visite au port, en dépit des risques - l'endroit regorgeait d'hommes de la _Company_. Il avait retourné dans sa tête la phrase terrible que Cutler Beckett avait lancée sur un ton aussi badin que s'il annonçait la pluie et le beau temps : " _J'ai déjà ordonné que votre navire soit remorqué jusqu'à l'endroit le plus reculé du port, et détruit par le feu._ " Tout en sachant qu'il perdait son temps, Jack avait marché sur les docks, scrutant l'eau sombre, espérant peut-être voir flotter un débris de son _Wicked Wench_. Le _Wench_ qui était devenu, depuis un an, sa nouvelle maison, le seul lieu où il se sentait parfaitement à l'aise et en sécurité, et que Beckett lui avait pris en même temps que tout le reste. Assis au bord de l'eau, Jack avait réfléchi intensément à la manière dont il allait pouvoir opérer sa vengeance.

En règle générale, il avait appris que, conformément au dicton, la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, et qu'une vengeance tardive n'en devenait que plus efficace. Toutefois, il brûlait d'une telle rage envers son ancien supérieur qu'il ne se sentait pas capable d'attendre trop longtemps: en outre, il voulait rendre à Beckett la monnaie de sa pièce pendant que celui-ci était encore en train de savourer pleinement son propre triomphe. Il devait agir vite.

Jack prit une nouvelle gorgée de rhum et retourna pour la énième fois dans sa tête le plan qu'il avait prévu.

L'idée lui était venue un peu par hasard, un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Sa première réaction lorsqu'elle lui avait effleuré l'esprit avait été un ricanement intérieur. Il n'y avait pas cru. Puis il y avait repensé, et plus la soirée avançait, plus il la trouvait tentante.

Méchante, mais tentante.

"C'est bon, mon gars. Je te libère. Vas-y."

Jack releva la tête, essuyant la sueur de son front avec la manche de sa chemise. Il avait travaillé pendant des heures, à genoux sur le sol gras et collant, astiquant chaque centimètre carré de la taverne du _Bainbow's Church_ sous l'œil attentif du propriétaire visiblement heureux de voir son établissement reprendre enfin un aspect acceptable. Il ne sentait plus ses bras et avait mal au dos à force d'être constamment courbé en deux.

Jack fronça les sourcils. _Vas-y._ Aller où ? Il se sentait bien trop fatigué pour entamer de nouvelles subtiles négociations, aussi décida-t-il de tenter le tout pour le tout.

"Monsieur, il fait très froid. Personne ne va m'ouvrir sa porte à cette heure de la nuit, et si je dors dehors, je vais geler. Cela ne vous coûterait rien de me laisser me reposer dans une de vos chambres."

Le propriétaire ouvrit la bouche, désarçonné.

"Plus aucun client ne viendra à cette heure-ci", poursuivit Jack, imperturbable. "Plusieurs de vos chambres sont vides et le resteront, alors ma présence ne fera pas baisser votre chiffre d'affaires, _savvy_ ?"

Le visage de l'homme prit un instant une teinte rouge vif, comme s'il était sur le point d'exploser. Jack eut soudain peur d'être allé trop loin. Mais après avoir étudié son jeune employé de ses petits yeux porcins pendant un long moment, le tavernier eut soudain une réaction agréablement inattendue. Il s'approcha de Jack et lui administra une claque monumentale dans le dos.

"T'es gonflé, mon bonhomme. T'es très gonflé. Mais j'aime bien les gars qui osent. Viens par là." Il passa le bras autour des épaules d'un Jack passablement étonné et quelque peu inquiet, et le conduisit au premier étage du _Bainbow's_ , où il lui ouvrit la porte d'une petite chambre basse de plafond, sommairement meublée.

"Tu peux passer la fin de la nuit ici. Je te préviens, mon bonhomme : à la première heure de la matinée, tu sors d'ici. Compris ?"

Sans attendre la réponse, il lança la clef de la chambre sur le lit et referma la porte derrière lui.

Jack resta un moment debout au centre de la pièce, indécis. Puis décida que la chance était trop belle pour ne pas la saisir. Il retira ses bottes et sa chemise, dénoua le bandage improvisé qui entourait son poignet et s'allongea sur le lit, savourant le contact moelleux des draps sur sa peau. Il n'avait pas dormi dans des conditions décentes depuis son arrestation, deux semaines auparavant.

Il s'endormit en quelques minutes.

**À suivre...**

**Chap. 10 : _It's just good business_**


	10. It's just good business

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le titre du chapitre fait référence à la phrase que Cutler Beckett répète à plusieurs reprises tout au long des films, en rapport avec son passé commun avec Jack Sparrow. Je ne sais pas comment elle a été traduite dans la version française, mais ça doit être quelque chose comme "C'est de bonne guerre", je pense.

_L. Jefferson & fils - Ferronnerie et artisanat_, disait la plaque de métal pendue au-dessus de la lourde porte peinte en noir. Contre le mur autour de celle-ci étaient appuyées diverses pièces de fer forgé et d'instruments variés. On entendait depuis l'extérieur le son caractéristique du marteau frappant le métal.

Jack Sparrow sortit de l'échoppe habité par un sentiment de puissance intense, comme si le simple fait de tenir l'arme de son futur crime entre les mains suffisait à assouvir sa soif de revanche.

Cette fois-ci, il n'avait pas eu besoin de recourir à ses talents de persuasion amicale pour s'attirer la sympathie du commerçant et parvenir à ses fins. Il avait sorti de la bourse quelques grosses pièces d'argent et l'homme n'avait pas fait d'histoires.

La demande de son jeune client était pourtant pour le moins inhabituelle.

Mais un client qui paye est un bon client, estimait L. Jefferson.

Jack avait obtenu la bourse dans la matinée. En quelque sorte, il avait, maintenant qu'il y songeait, commis son premier acte de piraterie.

Il s'était réveillé à l'aube dans la petite chambre de la taverne. La lumière grise qui filtrait à travers les lourds rideaux indiquait que la journée serait à nouveau morne et brumeuse. Jack s'était habillé rapidement et était sorti dans le couloir ; pendant la nuit, l'idée saugrenue qu'il avait développée le jour précédent l'avait définitivement séduit et il avait hâte de rassembler le nécessaire pour mettre son plan à exécution.

La première chose que Jack avait remarquée en faisant un pas hors de sa chambre était que la porte en face de la sienne était grande ouverte. Il n'eut même pas besoin de se pencher pour apercevoir une fille blonde couchée dans le lit. Il la reconnut comme étant l'une des prostituées de la veille. Jack n'avait décidément pas de temps à perdre dans la contemplation -fût-elle agréable- de la gent féminine; aussi aurait-il passé son chemin si son regard ne s'était pas posé sur les affaires visiblement jetées en hâte au pied du lit.

Un pistolet. Un manteau en velours brodé. Une épée dans son fourreau.

Il aurait besoin d'un pistolet.

Jack Sparrow se glissa à pas feutrés dans la chambre, tous sens en alerte, cherchant des yeux l'homme à qui appartenaient ces effets, et qui devait, en toute logique, se trouver dans la pièce. Il n'était pas dans le lit, pourtant, et après avoir prudemment exploré la chambre il dut bien admettre que la femme endormie était seule.

_Un coup de chance._

À en juger par les bouteilles de rhum vides posées par terre à côté d'elle, elle n'allait certainement pas se réveiller de sitôt.

Jack ramassa le pistolet et l'examina. L'arme était richement décorée - l'homme qu'il était en train de voler n'était pas à plaindre, pensa-t-il. Cela le réconforta - dérober leur maigre fortune aux pauvres, il préférait l'éviter. Il coinça le pistolet dans sa ceinture et tendit le bras vers le manteau de velours, lui aussi de riche confection. Il plongea les mains dans les poches et perçut immédiatement le cliquetis familier d'une bourse bien remplie. Décidément, la chance était de son côté. La bourse en cuir contenait plusieurs dizaines de livres. Sans hésiter, il fourra l'argent dans sa propre poche.

La prostituée prit soudain une profonde inspiration et se retourna dans ses draps; Jack sursauta et resta sans bouger, le cœur battant, observant la femme et craignant qu'elle ouvre brusquement les yeux et pousse un cri de surprise en découvrant l'intrus debout tout près d'elle.

Mais elle se contenta de replier ses jambes vers sa poitrine et continua de dormir en ronflant légèrement.

Jack hésita un instant avant de revêtir le manteau. Il faisait froid dehors et il en aurait besoin. _Désolé, mon vieux._ Il laissa l'épée là où elle était - le pistolet suffirait. Puis il sortit silencieusement de la pièce, descendit les escaliers et se dirigea vers la sortie du _Bainbow's Church_ sans même que le tavernier ne l'aperçoive - l'homme était plongé dans une conversation animée avec une femme à la poitrine généreuse, accoudée contre le comptoir.

Une fois dans la rue, il se mit à la recherche de l'échoppe qu'il avait aperçue la veille, et qui lui avait donné l'idée de son plan de vengeance.

Il en ressortit deux heures plus tard, son paquet sous le bras et les sentiments se bousculant dans sa tête. Tout était prêt. Il n'avait plus qu'à passer à l'acte. Il savait qu'il prenait un risque énorme - Joshamee Gibbs avait raison, il avait déjà eu une chance exceptionnelle d'échapper une fois aux griffes de la _East India Company_. Mais le sentiment d'appréhension mêlé d'une peur réelle était submergé par la volonté de faire payer à Beckett la monnaie de sa pièce.

Il était prêt.

Il avait prévu d'attendre la nuit pour agir. Il lui restait donc quelques heures pour parfaire son plan.

***

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis l'évasion improbable de Jack Sparrow, et Cutler Beckett n'avait aucune nouvelle de l'endroit où pouvait bien se cacher le fugitif. Ses hommes patrouillaient dans les rues de Londres, interrogeaient les passants, mais la ville était bien trop grande et trop peuplée pour qu'une telle opération soit couronnée de succès.

De plus, si Sparrow n'était pas complètement idiot - et Beckett devait admettre, à regret, qu'il était loin de l'être - il avait très vraisemblablement déjà quitté la ville, voire même le pays.

Beckett était donc de très mauvaise humeur ce jour-là, lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de son bureau encore plongé dans la pénombre matinale. Il pendit son manteau à la patère accrochée à la porte et s'apprêta à s'installer.

Lorsqu'il aperçut la personne qui occupait déjà la pièce, il faillit tomber à la renverse.

Jack Sparrow était confortablement assis dans le large fauteuil qu'occupait habituellement Beckett, ses jambes croisées négligemment allongées sur la table par-dessus le fouillis de papiers. Il portait les mêmes vêtements que lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré deux jours auparavant, et arborait un sourire en coin qui n'atteignait pas ses yeux noirs, remplis de haine. Jack tenait dans la main droite un pistolet dont le canon était pointé en plein sur la poitrine de Beckett.

"Je ne crierais pas, si j'étais vous."

Le ton était calme et bas, d'une froideur qui ne lui ressemblait pas, mais Cutler Beckett sentit la tension dans la voix de son jeune employé. Il devina que Jack n'était pas aussi à l'aise qu'il aurait voulu le faire croire.

Toutefois, il savait que Sparrow avait appris à se servir d'une arme depuis bien longtemps et préféra obtempérer. Il reprit ses esprits et répondit de son habituelle voix glaciale.

"Capitaine Jack Sparrow. L'on aurait pu penser qu'après notre précédente... désagréable entrevue, vous auriez eu l'intelligence d'éviter une nouvelle altercation."

Jack haussa les sourcils et se cala plus profondément dans son fauteuil. "Et vous-même pourriez avoir l'intelligence de vous douter que, compte tenu de l'issue certes détestable de ladite entrevue, je ne serais pas revenu vers vous de mon plein gré si je n'avais pas la ferme intention de redresser la situation."

Beckett s'en doutait, en vérité.

Il décida de tenter une approche en douceur. "Vous savez bien que vous n'avez aucune chance, Jack. Qu'espérez-vous ? Au moindre bruit suspect, une quinzaine de gardes accourront dans cette pièce et n'hésiteront pas à faire feu. Ne faites pas de bêtises."

Jack plongea son regard dans le sien, en silence, affichant toujours son demi-sourire.

"Comment êtes-vous entré ?" interrogea Beckett, qui venait juste de se poser la question. Sparrow désigna la grande baie vitrée par laquelle filtrait la lumière grise de l'aube. "Je savais que les fenêtres de votre bureau donnent directement sur la rue. Et un an d'expérience dans les haubans du _Wench_ m'a permis de me perfectionner en matière d'escalade à la corde."

Beckett se retint d'ouvrir de grands yeux. Expérience ou pas, ses quartiers se situaient tout de même au cinquième étage du bâtiment.

_Ne pas sous-estimer le garçon._

Sparrow se leva et contourna la table. Beckett ne bougea pas ; l'arme ne déviait pas d'un pouce de sa poitrine. Dans sa main gauche, Jack tenait deux paires de menottes en fer - les mêmes qu'il portait aux poignets lorsqu'il était entré dans le bureau l'avant-veille. Les fers étaient habituellement rangés dans un tiroir de la commode qui jouxtait la fenêtre. Il les leva à hauteur des yeux de son ancien supérieur et pointa le pistolet sur son visage.

Beckett déglutit. "Ne faites pas d'histoires", l'avertit Jack Sparrow.

"Nom de dieu, Jack. Qu'est ce que vous avez en tête ?" Le canon froid et dur vint se coller contre sa tempe gauche. Il n'avait pas le choix. Il tendit ses mains et laissa le jeune homme lui attacher une paire de menottes à chaque poignet. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre la raison exacte de ces manigances, mais sentit une sueur froide lui couler dans le dos malgré tout. Si Sparrow avait pris le risque de revenir dans les locaux de la _Company_ , il avait sans doute un plan très précis en tête.

Jack désigna d'un geste du menton le tapis qui couvrait le sol de la pièce, près de la grosse commode en bois noir où il avait récupéré les fers. "Allongez-vous là. Sur le ventre."

"Vous êtes complètement fou", murmura Beckett. Il s'exécuta cependant, tout en se demandant s'il avait une chance de s'en tirer en engageant un combat avec son adversaire. Mais Jack n'aurait certainement pas de scrupules à se servir de son arme, et il n'avait pas envie de prendre le risque.

Jack saisit une des menottes encore libres qui pendait au bout du bras droit de Beckett et la fit passer autour d'un des pieds de la lourde commode. Il répéta l'opération avec la main gauche, forçant son ennemi à rester à plat ventre, les bras écartés attachés au meuble, comme prêt à être écartelé, dans une position de soumission aussi absurde qu'humiliante.

Cutler Beckett bouillait de rage autant qu'il avait peur. Le garçon le forçait à se soumettre de lui-même à sa volonté, il était en train de jouer avec lui comme un enfant avec une poupée ; il le tenait totalement à sa merci. Et le regard que lui lança Sparrow lui fit comprendre que le jeu n'était pas encore terminé.

Jack s'éloigna de quelques pas et Beckett tordit la tête pour essayer de le suivre des yeux. Le pistolet était toujours pointé dans sa direction et il abandonna l'idée de tenter de soulever la commode pour dégager ses mains.

Il vit du coin de l' _ _œil__ Sparrow s'agenouiller devant la cheminée. Un petit feu y brûlait, qu'il avait dû allumer avant son arrivée.

_Depuis combien de temps est-il ici ?_

Jack resta auprès du feu pendant de longues minutes, et Beckett sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer progressivement. Il n'osait pas vraiment imaginer ce que le jeune homme fabriquait, mais une petite idée s'insinuait malgré lui dans son esprit.

_Il en serait capable._

Pourtant, il ne put s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux lorsque Sparrow revint vers lui, tenant dans la main une longue tige de fer dont l'extrémité était chauffée à blanc. Ses pires craintes se trouvaient confirmées. Beckett distingua la forme d'un volatile aux ailes déployées, d'environ cinq centimètres de long, grésillant dans la lumière grisâtre de la pièce.

Il n'avait pas besoin de s'y connaître en ornithologie pour deviner quel oiseau son adversaire avait choisi.

Un moineau.

_Nom de dieu._

Il prit une profonde inspiration.

"Vous - vous êtes malade, Sparrow."

"Si j'étais vous", répliqua Jack d'un ton neutre, "je laisserais ma santé de côté et je m'occuperais plutôt de la vôtre." Il s'accroupit et approcha son instrument du visage de Beckett, qui eut soudain la désagréable impression de revivre la scène de l'avant-veille. Sauf que cette fois, les rôles étaient inversés. "Ceci fait très mal, et peut être encore plus pénible si vous opposez une résistance. Tenez-vous tranquille et ça ne durera pas."

Beckett tenta désespérément de marchander, rassemblant toute sa volonté pour garder une voix calme et maîtrisée. "À quoi est-ce que ça rime, Jack ? Toute marque que vous pourrez laisser sur moi n'effacera pas la vôtre, vous le savez. Votre situation ne s'en trouvera en aucun cas améliorée. Vous ne pouvez pas échapper à votre destin."

"Œil pour œil, dent pour dent", s'entendit-il répondre froidement. "Je vais garder le petit souvenir que vous m'avez laissé pour le restant de ma vie, il n'y a pas de raison que je ne vous retourne pas la faveur."

Puis tout se passa rapidement; Jack posa un genou sur les hanches de Beckett, le maintenant à peu près immobile, souleva sa chemise jusqu'au milieu du dos et appliqua le fer encore rouge sur son omoplate droite. Beckett eut un violent sursaut et poussa un hurlement avant d'avoir pu essayer de le retenir. Il se débattit de toute son énergie pour essayer de se libérer des fers qui me maintenaient attaché à la commode.

"VOUS ÊTES MORT, SPARROW !" Il envoya son pied en direction de son adversaire, le manqua de loin ; Jack se contenta de se relever, déposa le fer dans la cheminée et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Beckett entendit du remue-ménage derrière la porte du bureau et hurla à l'aide.

"Je crains qu'ils ne mettent encore quelques minutes à enfoncer la porte", déclara Jack d'un ton léger en enjambant le rebord de la fenêtre. Il fit tinter les clefs qu'il venait de sortir de sa poche, puis les jeta dans la pièce, hors de portée. Il adressa un sourire mauvais à Beckett. " _La douleur va s'atténuer dans environ une semaine, mais la marque vous accompagnera jusqu'à la fin de vos jours_ , vous vous souvenez ?", lança-t-il dans une imitation convaincante de sa propre voix. Beckett se rappela avoir prononcé les mêmes paroles lorsqu'il avait puni Jack Sparrow.

"JE VOUS RETROUVERAI !" rugit Beckett. "JE VOUS TUERAI, SPARROW ! JE VOUS TUERAI !"

Haletant de douleur, le regard embué, il entr'aperçut le geste théâtral de Jack alors que celui-ci faisait passer sa corde le long du mur extérieur du bâtiment, sans laisser transparaître la moindre émotion. Il agita une main en un salut moqueur. "Que ce jour reste dans votre mémoire comme celui vous avez failli mettre la main sur Jack Sparrow !"

Une seconde plus tard, il était hors de vue.

Dehors, le soleil se levait.

**À suivre...**

**Chap. 11 : Bracklesham**


	11. Bracklesham

Jack Sparrow courut aussi vite et aussi longtemps qu'il en était capable, bien décidé à mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et l'homme qui venait de se déclarer son ennemi juré. Il parcourut les rues encore désertes d'un Londres plongé dans la brume matinale et ne s'arrêta que lorsque ses poumons en feu menacèrent d'exploser au moindre pas supplémentaire.

Il ralentit le pas et continua en marchant, à bout de souffle, jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne une ruelle sombre et étroite qui lui parut suffisamment abritée des regards pour qu'il puisse s'y arrêter un moment.

Il bifurqua, s'assit sur les pavés humides sans se soucier du froid et se força à aspirer de grandes goulées d'air.

Pendant toute la durée de sa visite à Cutler Beckett, il avait fait des efforts considérables pour paraître parfaitement à l'aise et décontracté, parlant et agissant avec une distance et une froideur qui ne lui étaient pas naturelles. Intérieurement, cependant, son cœur n'avait pas cessé de battre la chamade ; il remarqua que ses mains tremblaient légèrement et l'attribua autant à la tension accumulée pendant l'entretien qu'à sa course effrénée pour s'en échapper.

Jack n'était pas un homme cruel et le fait de voir ou de faire souffrir lui avait toujours causé plus de répulsion que de plaisir. Il avait pensé, toutefois, que compte tenu des circonstances, il éprouverait une satisfaction intense à rendre à Beckett l'exacte monnaie de sa pièce.

Il se rendit compte que d'une certaine façon, ce n'était pas le cas.

Bien sûr, il avait savouré l'expression ahurie de son supérieur au moment où il l'avait découvert assis à son bureau. Il avait pleinement profité de chaque seconde de pouvoir qu'il avait exercé sur lui, de sa voix effrayée, de son regard stupéfait lorsqu'il avait brandi la tige de fer.

Mais ensuite, le grésillement du métal incandescent, l'odeur âcre de la chair grillée et le hurlement de douleur lui avaient bien trop rappelé sa propre entrevue avec le fer rouge pour qu'il puisse en tirer une quelconque satisfaction. Il avait rapidement effectué la besogne, sans s'attarder sur la brûlure blanchâtre qui ornait le dos de son ennemi, et était sorti de la pièce le plus rapidement possible.

Alors qu'il laissait sa respiration reprendre son rythme habituel, Jack fit mentalement une mise au point de sa situation. Malgré tout, le sentiment dominant qui l'habitait à cet instant était un fort sentiment de triomphe. Tout avait fonctionné exactement comme il l'avait prévu. Beckett avait eu ce qu'il méritait, et lui-même avait assouvi la soif de vengeance qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis deux jours.

Ils étaient quittes.

À présent, il devenait urgent de fuir la ville le plus rapidement possible. Jack était certain qu'après l'incident de la matinée, la _East India Trading Company_ déploierait des moyens tout à fait considérables pour rattraper celui qui avait osé s'attaquer au fils de Lord William Beckett. Les soldats étaient très probablement déjà en route pour le retrouver.

Il sortit de sa poche la bourse remplie de pièces qu'il avait dérobée à l'homme du _Bainbow's Church_ et compta sa fortune. Il lui restait encore suffisamment d'argent pour se loger et se nourrir plusieurs jours ; il avait également gardé le pistolet. Il n'avait besoin de rien d'autre pour le moment.

Il avança jusqu'au bout de la ruelle, jeta un regard prudent autour de lui, vérifia qu'aucun uniforme bleu et blanc n'était en vue, et se mit en route.

***

_**Trois jours plus tard...**_

_**Bracklesham, West Sussex, Angleterre** _

Ce jour-là, le village côtier de Bracklesham était surplombé d'un ciel gris et nuageux. Un fort vent marin balayait les ajoncs et les herbes, et couvrait la mer de moutons blancs chevauchant sur la crête des vagues qui venaient mourir sur les rochers. L'eau était sombre et agitée, et quelques gouttes de pluie en trouaient la surface de temps à autre. Les mouettes brisaient le silence en poussant des cris perçants, tournoyant inlassablement au-dessus de l'eau.

Jack Sparrow était assis, les jambes ballantes, sur le muret qui séparait la route de la mer et empêchait les vagues de venir se briser contre les habitations. En contrebas, la roche escarpée était incessamment fouettée par la houle de la marée montante.

Jack observait l'horizon, les yeux dans le vague, savourant l'air salé qui lui caressait le visage. Il retrouvait avec un immense plaisir l'atmosphère maritime après deux semaines d'enfermement à fond de cale ou dans un cachot sordide.

Il se vit un instant de retour sur le _Wench_ , tenant la barre entre ses mains et voguant en haute mer.

Il n'aimait pas penser au _Wicked Wench_.

Jack ignorait si Cutler Beckett était conscient de ce qu'avait représenté le navire pour lui, mais en tous les cas, il avait visé juste en choisissant de le détruire en guise de punition. Le _Wench_ était le seul bien que Jack ait considéré, d'une certaine manière, comme le sien, l'espace où il se sentait chez lui, où il était seul maître et qu'il occupait comme bon lui semblait. Le navire représentait beaucoup plus à ses yeux qu'un simple moyen de convoyer des marchandises.

Et à présent, le _Wench_ n'était plus qu'un tas de cendres dispersées au fond du port de Londres. Le cœur de Jack se serrait à chaque fois qu'il pensait à son bateau. En dépit d'avoir appartenu à la désormais ennemie _East India Company_ , il avait été un excellent compagnon durant son année de service; le moyen de voguer loin des uniformes et des perruques poudrées pour partir découvrir de nouveaux horizons.

Mais Jack savait qu'il était inutile de se lamenter sur le passé, et décida plutôt de se concentrer sur l'avenir - qui se présentait d'une manière déjà bien assez compliquée.

Alors qu'il quittait son poste d'observation et parcourait la rue principale du village - en réalité, un chemin de terre sablonneuse au bord de laquelle se dressaient de petites maisons aux façades délavées - pour se rendre à la taverne où il avait momentanément élu domicile, Jack Sparrow songea qu'il avait pris goût plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru à sa nouvelle liberté - liberté totale qu'il n'avait jamais goûtée auparavant. Il savourait le fait de ne devoir de comptes à personne, d'aller où bon lui semblait sans avoir d'ordres auxquels obéir.

Bien sûr, la marque que lui avait laissée Beckett réduisait considérablement l'éventail des possibilités quant à ses déplacements et agissements. Il n'entrait jamais dans un lieu public sans avoir au préalable étudié avec attention la clientèle de l'endroit, et fuyait tous les lieux investis par la _Royal Navy_ ou les agents de la _East India Trading Company._

Toutefois, il était surpris de constater qu'en dehors de Londres, les routes d'Angleterre étaient agréablement dépourvues de la présence de représentants de l'autorité. Il avait pu circuler presque sans contraintes de la capitale jusqu'à Bracklesham, où il était arrivé dans la nuit.

Il avait utilisé son habileté en matière de pourparlers pour convaincre différents voyageurs de partager leur moyen de transport l'espace de quelques dizaines de kilomètres. Il s'était débrouillé pour quitter Londres avec un cheval qu'il avait acheté à un vieil homme passablement ivre, en échange d'une somme dérisoire provenant de la bourse qu'il avait volée au _Bainbow's_. Malheureusement, la bête s'était révélée difficilement apprivoisable et Jack avait fini par la laisser dans un champ, las de mener une lutte constante pour rester sur son dos.

Il avait atteint Brighton et la mer la veille, puis avait longé la côte vers l'ouest, dormant dans la nature pour économiser l'argent qui lui restait, avant de trouver refuge dans la taverne fort accueillante de Bracklesham, la nuit précédente. _Seagull's Tavern_ était un lieu beaucoup moins misérable que les bouges sordides et mal famés dans lesquels Jack avait passé ses journées depuis son évasion, et il n'avait raisonnablement pas les moyens de s'y installer. Cependant, après plusieurs nuits passées dans des conditions déplorables et le manque de nourriture qui commençait à se faire sentir, il avait décidé de s'offrir une nuit digne de ce nom. Il lui restait suffisamment de livres pour pouvoir payer l'une des petites chambres donnant sur la mer, au rez-de-chaussée de la maison aux poutres apparentes.

Globalement, son voyage depuis la capitale s'était donc déroulé dans de bonnes conditions. Il avait réussi à passer à travers les mailles du filet tendu par Cutler Beckett et ses hommes, à échapper aux groupes de soldats qui sillonnaient sans relâche les rues de Londres et à s'éloigner suffisamment de la ville pour pouvoir diminuer quelque peu sa vigilance.

Londres lui paraissait soudain lointaine, comme un lieu de rêve dont on n'a que de vagues souvenirs. Il avait la sensation que la _East India Company_ était un passé révolu depuis longtemps, un monde avec lequel il n'avait plus aucun lien. Seule la douleur lancinante qui lui brûlait toujours le poignet lui remémorait les événements antérieurs avec une précision désagréable.

Jack franchit le pas de _Seagull's Tavern_ au moment où le jour commençait à baisser et où la femme au comptoir allumait les bougies de la salle commune. Il s'assit à la même table qu'il avait occupée dans la journée, faisant face à la porte, commanda une bouteille de rhum et but de longues gorgées en se réchauffant progressivement. Il se remit à réfléchir à la meilleure façon de quitter l'Angleterre.

Il avait passé la journée à se promener le long de la côte, étudiant les différents navires amarrés dans la baie, tentant de savoir à quel genre d'hommes ils appartenaient. Cutler Beckett l'avait prévenu - et du reste il le savait : aucun capitaine honnête et scrupuleux n'accepterait un inconnu à son bord sans avoir au préalable vérifié ses antécédents - c'est-à-dire jeter un coup d'œil au front et aux bras du candidat, à la recherche d'éventuelles lettres majuscules précisant la nature de leurs crimes. Jack imaginait que les marins de Bracklesham n'étaient pas tous du genre honnête et scrupuleux, mais il n'avait aucune envie de prendre le risque.

Il fut interrompu dans ses réflexions par la porte qui s'ouvrit. Jack se mordit la lèvre. Cinq hommes en uniforme rouge et blanc se tenaient sur le seuil - la _Navy_. Il crut un instant qu'ils allaient se jeter sur lui, mais visiblement, les soldats étaient simplement venus passer un peu de bon temps après une journée de travail. Ils ne prêtèrent aucune attention à Jack Sparrow, s'assirent à une grande table et entreprirent de parler d'une voix forte tout en agitant les chopes que la femme du comptoir venait de leur apporter avec un grand sourire. _Des habitués._

Jack décida de ne pas bouger - pas pour le moment. Il ne ferait qu'attirer l'attention s'il se levait pour partir alors que les hommes venaient juste de s'asseoir. A l'heure actuelle, ils paraissaient ne pas se soucier de sa présence et il n'avait pas l'intention de la leur rappeler. Il s'efforça de rester calme et décontracté et porta à nouveau la bouteille à ses lèvres.

Il commanda à manger plus tard dans la soirée. Les hommes de la _Royal Navy_ n'avaient pas l'air de songer à s'en aller, aussi avait-il fini par ignorer leur présence à son tour. Il était en train de terminer son assiette de poisson lorsque la porte de la taverne s'ouvrit à nouveau.

Mais cette fois, ce n'étaient pas des habitués.

Ce n'étaient pas même des clients.

Une trentaine d'hommes fit irruption dans la salle, arme en main, renversant tables et chaises sur leur passage. Plusieurs clients se mirent à crier. Un coup de feu retentit, suivi d'une voix puissante hurlant quelque chose - Jack n'aurait pas su dire quoi. En revanche, il identifiait parfaitement les vêtements hétéroclites, les bottes à haut revers, les sabres au poing et la jambe de bois de l'un d'entre eux. Il avait devant les yeux la version réelle des héros dont sa mère peuplait ses histoires lorsqu'il était enfant.

Des pirates.

_Les pirates attaquent les navires. Pas les auberges._

Pourtant, il était impossible de se tromper sur leur identité. La taverne était bel et bien la cible d'un équipage de flibustiers venus glaner les richesses de ses clients.

_Il ne manquait plus que ça._

Tout se serait peut-être déroulé sans trop de casse si les cinq soldats de la _Navy_ ne s'étaient pas levés brusquement, saisi leurs fusils et ouvert le feu sur les attaquants avant que ceux-ci n'aient pu agir.

Deux, trois, quatre hommes s'écroulèrent. Des femmes se mirent à hurler, quelque part à l'autre bout de la taverne.

Une seconde plus tard, _Seagull's Tavern_ abritait une bataille désordonnée et sanglante dans un chaos total. Les pirates répliquèrent immédiatement en tirant abondamment sur les militaires. Quelques clients masculins avaient eux aussi sorti leur pistolet, et firent feu sur les intrus - par simple réflexe, songea Jack. Les ennemis n'avaient pas encore eu le temps de faire du mal à la clientèle. Quelques clients, paniqués, se mirent à tirer au hasard dans la foule en poussant des hurlements hystériques. Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut les premiers hommes tirer leur sabre du fourreau et engager le combat au corps à corps.

_Il faut que je sorte d'ici._

Il ne sut jamais qui, des hommes de la taverne ou des assaillants, avait tiré.

Il n'eut pas le temps de se poser la question.

Il sentit la première balle le toucher dans le haut de la poitrine - le choc le projeta en arrière, et il heurta la table juste au moment où la deuxième l'atteignait, un peu plus à droite. Il fut encore conscient du tumulte et des cris qui emplissaient l'atmosphère, du sang chaud qui coulait sur son ventre et de la douleur qui lui transperçait l'épaule droite, et eut juste le temps de songer que décidément, la chance avait décidé de lui tourner le dos.

Puis ce fut le trou noir.

**À suivre...**

**Chap. 12 : Bootstrap Bill Turner**


	12. Bootstrap Bill Turner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je sais que le nom français de Bootstrap est "Le Bottier", mais encore une fois, je trouve la traduction extrêmement mauvaise et je vais donc garder le nom anglais - c'est un nom propre, après tout, ça ne se traduit pas nécessairement.

Debout au milieu de la salle commune de l'auberge de _Seagull's Tavern_ , William Turner observait ses compatriotes fouiller les cadavres qui jonchaient le sol, à la recherche des richesses personnelles qu'ils portaient éventuellement sur eux.

Le combat avait viré au massacre.

Bill Turner avait déjà vécu et participé à des batailles. Il avait déjà vu plus d'un homme mourir, sans doute en avait-il même déjà tué au cours d'un affrontement. Le sang et la violence ne lui étaient pas étrangers. Pourtant, la scène qui s'étendait sous ses yeux, éclairée par la lumière vacillante des bougies encore debout, lui retournait l'estomac.

Les clients de la taverne n'avaient eu aucune chance. Les pirates étaient plus nombreux, mieux préparés et mieux armés. Cependant, ils n'avaient pas eu l'intention de pénétrer dans _Seagull's Tavern_ et de tuer l'intégralité de ses occupants. Tous se serait peut-être déroulé de manière relativement pacifique si ces fichus soldats de la _Navy_ n'avaient pas tiré les premiers.

Bill se rappela la cohue et la panique qui avaient suivi les premiers coups de feu. Les hommes de la taverne qui possédaient une arme avaient répliqué en tirant à l'aveuglette tout autour d'eux, sans se soucier de la cible qu'ils allaient toucher. _Quand l'instinct de survie prend le dessus sur la logique,_ songea Bill Turner, _les hommes sont capables des pires absurdités._

Au final, seuls les pirates étaient encore debout. Au sol gisaient une bonne quinzaine d'hommes et de femmes, des villageois innocents qui avaient seulement voulu passer une soirée tranquille.

Ce n'était pas juste.

Bill avait toujours apprécié le fait que dans la piraterie, les combats étaient plus ou moins équitables. En mer, lors d'un abordage, chaque camp possédait les mêmes attributs : un navire, des armes et, dans la grande majorité des cas, des marins adultes et entraînés.

La bagarre de l'auberge, elle, ne s'était pas déroulée à armes égales. Attaquer par surprise des gens du peuple sans défense n'était pas digne d'un flibustier. Bill se força à ne pas s'attarder sur les yeux grands ouverts de la femme qui gisait à ses pieds, tuée d'une balle en pleine poitrine.

"Hé, Bootstrap ! Viens par ici."

Bill se retourna. A l'autre bout de la salle, accroupi auprès du corps sans vie de l'un des officiers en uniforme rouge et blanc, le quartier-maître, Donald Lockwood, lui faisait signe. Il avait une soixantaine d'années, de longs cheveux gris attachés en catogan, et une grosse cicatrice lui barrait la tempe gauche.

Bill s'approcha. Lockwood lui lança une bourse de cuir qu'il attrapa au vol. "Regarde un peu ce que la soldatesque garde sur elle", ricana-t-il. "Compte-moi ce qu'il y a là-dedans, ça t'occupera." Bill obéit, soulagé qu'on lui épargne la fouille macabre à laquelle participaient ses compagnons. La bourse était lourde dans sa main - le capitaine avait vu juste en estimant que la clientèle de _Seagull's Tavern_ était raisonnablement aisée.

Il n'avait pas encore terminé de compter les livres empilées dans sa paume gauche que la voix nasillarde de Lockwood l'interrompit de nouveau. "Viens voir ça, Bootstrap."

Bill soupira. Il ne tenait pas à venir examiner un par un les malheureux étendus à terre. Il avait hâte de quitter la taverne, l'odeur de sang et les effluves de mort qui y régnaient.

Il se dirigea toutefois vers le vieux pirate. Lockwood était une nouvelle fois accroupi près d'un homme. Cette fois, il s'agissait d'un garçon tout jeune encore - une vingtaine d'années, estima Bill Turner. Il était allongé sur le côté, ses cheveux noirs dissimulant son visage. Le quartier-maître le retourna sur le dos et lui tâta le poignet.

"Celui-là est en vie", déclara-t-il.

Bill fronça les sourcils. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la chemise trempée de sang et nota un imperceptible mouvement de la cage thoracique. En effet, le garçon respirait encore.

"Qu'est-ce que qu'on en fait ?" demanda Donald Lockwood. Bill haussa les épaules. Ce n'était pas à lui de prendre les décisions. Il chercha le capitaine des yeux.

"Cap'tain ! Venez voir."

Le capitaine Bryan Donnelly était un Irlandais mesurant près de deux mètres, grand, mince et élancé. Ses cheveux roux tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules, et son visage était constellé de taches de rousseur. Bill le voyait rarement sans son grand tricorne noir qu'il portait enfoncé jusqu'aux yeux, cachant en partie son regard vert pétillant. Il était vêtu d'un long manteau de velours rouge foncé orné de broderies, qui aurait paru de riche confection s'il n'avait pas été recousu et rapiécé des dizaines de fois.

Bryan Donnelly était considéré par ses hommes comme bon, honnête et généreux - dans les limites imposées par son statut de flibustier, évidemment. Il était aimé et respecté par tous les membres de son équipage.

Le capitaine s'avança en quelques grandes enjambées souples jusqu'à l'endroit où les deux hommes entouraient le survivant. Il se pencha sur le garçon, tendit une main et posa deux doigts sur sa gorge, cherchant le pouls qui battait faiblement. Il hocha la tête puis se mit à genoux pour examiner les blessures du jeune homme. Il déboutonna la chemise rougie et désigna d'un geste du menton les deux plaies causées par les balles, en haut de la poitrine, qui saignaient abondamment.

"Il n'est pas mort, mais il ne vaut pas tellement mieux." Il nota le mince filet de sang au coin de la bouche - hémorragie interne, pensa-t-il. Donnelly avait eu à faire à suffisamment de blessés au cours de sa vie pour pouvoir estimer au premier coup d'œil la gravité de l'état d'un homme.

Lockwood se releva en poussant un grognement. "Allons-y, capitaine. On le fouille, on termine ici et on s'en va."

"Ce garçon n'a pas l'air de cacher une fortune sur lui", objecta Bryan Donnelly.

"On va le laisser mourir ?" Bill Turner se mordit la lèvre, mal à l'aise.

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux en faire, Bootstrap ?" demanda Lockwood en sondant le corps du garçon avec ses mains, à la recherche de quelque bijou où bourse dissimulés dans une poche. "Tu es un pirate, mon gars, pas un médecin ou un curé. Occupons-nous de nos propres affaires, et -"

Il fut interrompu par Donnelly qui saisit soudain l'un des bras du blessé. Lockwood avait relevé les manches de la chemise pour vérifier s'il portait des bijoux de valeur, et le capitaine avait remarqué le bandage qui entourait le poignet droit du jeune homme. Il défit le pansement et considéra en silence la marque en forme de "P" gravée dans la chair.

"Ah... Voilà qui change la donne", murmura Bill Turner pour lui-même.

"Ça ne change rien du tout." Le quartier-maître paraissait passablement excédé. "Allons-y avant que la _Navy_ ou les gens du village ne rappliquent ici."

Le capitaine Donnelly ignora Lockwood et se frotta le menton, indécis. "On ne laisse pas un camarade dans la merde", déclara-t-il enfin. "L'entraide entre les pirates est un point important du Code et vous le savez." Bill acquiesça. Il était justement sur le point de le souligner. Il savait que son capitaine tenait autant que lui au Code des pirates.

Bill désigna la brûlure. "Celui-là n'a pas l'air d'être un camarade depuis très longtemps", observa-t-il. "La marque n'est même pas cicatrisée."

Bryan Donnelly réfléchit quelques instants, puis se releva et appela deux de ses hommes. Il leur ordonna de transporter le garçon à bord de leur navire, puis entreprit de rassembler équipage et butin afin de quitter _Seagull's Tavern_. Les pirates avaient mis la main sur une petite fortune bien cachée dans un coffre derrière le comptoir, et avaient en outre profité de l'escale pour se réapprovisionner en nourriture et en rhum, disponibles en abondance.

"C'est de la folie", marmonna Lockwood à Bill. "On ne vas pas recueillir tous les gamins qui ont été assez stupides pour se faire attraper. Regarde-le. Je parie que celui-là n'a jamais mis les pieds sur un navire pirate."

"Le Code, c'est la loi, Donald." Bill se dirigea vers la sortie, soulagé de quitter enfin l'atmosphère poisseuse et macabre de l'établissement. "Le capitaine respecte simplement une règle élémentaire de la flibuste. On n'allait pas laisser crever ce gamin par terre."

"Ta bonté te perdra, Bootstrap. Il va crever de toute façon."

Bill Turner leva les yeux au ciel. Le manque d'humanité de Donald Lockwood ne cessait jamais de le surprendre. L'homme parlait de la vie et de la mort avec une distance et une froideur à la fois exaspérantes et admirablement maîtrisées.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la trentaine d'hommes du capitaine Bryan Donnelly s'éloignaient de l'auberge de Bracklesham pour rejoindre le navire amarré dans la baie un peu plus bas.

Il faisait encore nuit noire lorsque le _Juggernaut_ quitta la côte anglaise et fit voile vers l'immensité de l'Atlantique.

**À suivre...**

**Chap. 13 : Du sang, des aiguilles et du rhum**


	13. Du sang, des aiguilles et du rhum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre offre une petite plongée dans l'univers médical du XVIII° siècle (c'est là que vous vous rendez compte de votre chance de vivre au XXI° !). Je suis très loin d'être une pro en la matière (quoi, quoi, j'ai fait un bac L, moi !), mais je n'aime pas écrire n'importe quoi, donc je me suis un peu documentée (ouais, je suis un auteur complet, je fais des recherches en amont !).
> 
> J'ai laissé une note (en fin de chapitre, pour ne pas vous spoiler) qui apporte quelques précisions supplémentaires. 
> 
> (Et au cas où vous trouveriez ça bizarre, non, une balle ne reste pas forcément entière lorsqu'elle atterrit dans un corps humain. Elle peut "éclater" en plusieurs morceaux. Oui, moi aussi ça m'étonne.)

Les pirates emmenèrent Jack Sparrow dans l'une des cabines latérales à l'arrière du bateau. Le capitaine, qui les accompagnait, envoya Bill Turner chercher le chirurgien de bord. Bill trouva celui-ci sur le pont, déjà occupé à soigner quelques blessures sans gravité recueillies par trois membres de l'équipage au cours de l'affrontement. Il fit signe à Bootstrap qu'il descendrait dès qu'il aurait terminé.

Bill retourna dans la cabine éclairée par une grande quantité de bougies et de lampes à huile. Le garçon était allongé sur le dos, sur la grande table en bois foncé où le chirurgien avait pris l'habitude d'opérer ses patients après une bataille. Il faisait nuit et la visibilité était assez mauvaise, mais l'état du gamin qu'ils avaient amené à bord était trop grave pour pouvoir attendre le lever du jour.

Le chirurgien arriva vingt minutes plus tard. James Pidgley était ami avec Bryan Donnelly depuis de nombreuses années et occupait le poste de médecin à bord du _Juggernaut_ depuis six ans. Il avait quarante-quatre ans, des cheveux noirs coupés courts et de grandes mains d'une habileté sans pareille. Il jeta un regard étonné au garçon étendu devant lui. Un visage très jeune, parfaitement inconnu, mortellement pâle sous le teint hâlé et couvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur indiquant que le jeune homme était toujours en vie.

Donnelly prit la parole pour expliquer la situation et désigna la marque au fer rouge sur le bras du blessé. Pidgley haussa les épaules. Dès lors qu'il s'agissait de la santé d'un homme, il ne se préoccupait absolument pas de son identité. Il traitait avec la même méticulosité un très bon ami comme un parfait étranger. Il soignerait même un ennemi si on le lui demandait. Il considérait la mort d'un homme - peu importe quel homme - entre ses mains comme un échec personnel, et tentait toujours l'impossible pour que ses interventions aient un dénouement heureux.

Un simple coup d'œil à la poitrine du garçon suffit à lui faire comprendre qu'il n'aurait pas la tâche aisée. Il enleva la chemise collante de sang, la laissa tomber à terre et entreprit d'examiner les blessures.

Il fut soulagé de constater qu'au moins une des deux balles était ressortie. Elle avait traversé l'omoplate droite et probablement causé des dégâts internes, mais la plaie dans le dos indiquait qu'elle n'était plus dans le corps. La deuxième blessure, en revanche, ne présentait pas de trou de sortie. James Pidgley savait que le problème majeur viendrait de cette seconde balle. D'après l'endroit où elle était entrée ainsi que le filet de sang qui avait coulé de la bouche du gamin, il était certain qu'elle avait perforé le poumon - auquel cas il serait encore plus délicat de l'extraire. Le chirurgien poussa un soupir et se tourna vers Bill Turner, debout à côté du capitaine Donnelly près de la porte.

"Il va me falloir du linge propre, mes instruments, du fil, une aiguille et une bouteille de rhum, Bootstrap." Bill acquiesça et tourna les talons pour aller chercher le nécessaire.

De retour dans la cabine, Bill tendit le matériel à Pidgley et s'assit sur la chaise auprès du garçon. Donnelly restait debout, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, sans manifester la moindre émotion. Il avait déjà assisté à suffisamment d'interventions chirurgicales sur ses hommes d'équipage pour être plus ou moins accoutumé au procédé. Il remerciait seulement ce ciel que le gamin soit inconscient et espérait qu'il allait le rester.

James Pidgley déboucha la bouteille de rhum et but quelques longues gorgées. Non pas qu'il ressentait le besoin de boire avant d'opérer, mais l'alcool empêchait ses mains de trembler. Lorsque son patient était en état de boire, il était coutume de partager la bouteille - le blessé était encouragé à en avaler une dose généreuse, et ne se faisait généralement pas prier. Ce jour-là, toutefois, Pidgley n'eut pas besoin de proposer ; le garçon n'était pas revenu à lui depuis qu'ils l'avaient ramassé. Il s'essuya la bouche avec le revers de sa chemise et se mit au travail.

Bill Turner et le capitaine Bryan Donnelly observaient avec attention tandis que le médecin de bord sondait la plaie avec une lame fine et allongée. L'entreprise ne se montrait pas aisée, la balle ayant parcouru un bon bout de chemin avant de s'immobiliser. Il tâtonna pendant près de trois quarts d'heure avant de réussir à en retirer plusieurs fragments. Une ou deux fois, le garçon avait vaguement remué pendant quelques secondes, mais n'avait jamais vraiment repris connaissance. Il avait perdu énormément de sang et Pidgley espérait que ses blessures ne s'étaient pas infectées.

Lorsqu'il fut certain d'avoir fait ce qu'il pouvait, il examina les éclats de métal qu'il avait trouvés dans la blessure et poussa un soupir. Il se tourna vers Bryan Donnelly. "J'ai peur de ne pas avoir réussi à retirer tous les fragments, Capitaine."

Donnelly se mordilla la lèvre inférieure tout en réfléchissant. Il avait connu quelques hommes qui avaient vécu une vie entière avec une balle dans le corps, mais il savait que la plupart du temps, la plaie s'infectait et causait la mort du patient quelques jours plus tard.

"Je sais que vous avez fait tout votre possible, James. Nous n'avons qu'à espérer qu'il s'en sortira tout de même."

James Pidgley hocha la tête et se servit une nouvelle rasade de rhum, puis se tourna vers les fenêtres. L'aube commençait à poindre et la terre ferme n'était plus en vue.

"Je vais attendre que le jour se lève avant de terminer, Capitaine. J'ai besoin d'une pause et j'y verrai plus clair d'ici peu de temps."

Donnelly hocha la tête. Il demanda à Bill Turner de rester avec le garçon, et sortit de la cabine accompagné du chirurgien. Bill se saisit de la bouteille encore à moitié pleine et but à son tour. Pidgley n'avait pas prononcé de diagnostic concernant l'état du gamin, et il ignorait s'il fallait s'attendre plutôt à le voir se réveiller où à rendre son dernier soupir.

Il obtint la réponse quinze minutes plus tard. Il s'était presque assoupi, le menton dans ses bras croisés sur le dossier de la chaise, lorsqu'une faible quinte de toux le fit sursauter. Il se leva et s'approcha du jeune homme.

La première sensation dont Jack Sparrow soit conscient fut l'impression d'étouffer. Il essaya d'inspirer de grandes goulées d'air, mais ses poumons n'avaient pas l'air disposés à lui obéir. Une vive douleur lui transperçait la poitrine à chaque fois qu'il prenait une respiration. Aspirant l'air par petites goulées saccadées, il tenta d'ouvrir les yeux ; une fois encore, son corps lui donna l'impression d'avoir une volonté propre. Des formes indistinctes flottaient devant lui, sans qu'il puisse les identifier. Sa vision oscillait entre le noir complet et un ensemble de couleurs brouillées et mouvantes. Garder les yeux ouverts lui demandait trop d'énergie, aussi décida-t-il d'y renoncer. Il entendit une voix tout près de son oreille, sans parvenir à comprendre le sens des mots.

Jack n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il se trouvait, ni même ce qui s'était passé. Il savait seulement que sa poitrine lui faisait mal et que chaque seconde passée sans perdre connaissance à nouveau lui coûtait un effort considérable. Il avait froid.

"Ah, vous voilà. Il est revenu à lui, Monsieur Pidgley."

Le chirurgien se pencha sur le garçon et posa une main sur son front. Il était brûlant. La fièvre n'augurait rien de bon, mais il ne pouvait pas y faire grand-chose. Pour l'heure, il demanda à Bootstrap de lui tendre le fil et l'aiguille posés sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Les rayons du soleil matinal fournissaient un éclairage suffisant pour pouvoir suturer les blessures rapidement.

Après avoir pris une autre gorgée de rhum, James Pidgley enfila le fil dans son aiguille courbe et fit un nœud à une extrémité. Il tâta les bords de la première plaie pour les amener l'un vers l'autre. Il sentit son patient se contracter brusquement sous ses mains. Il aurait préféré qu'il reste inconscient jusqu'à ce que son travail soit achevé.

Jack tenta vaguement de se débattre lorsqu'une douleur encore plus vive lui déchira la poitrine, mais il n'eut même pas la force d'ouvrir la bouche pour protester. Il perdit et reprit connaissance à intervalles irréguliers pendant ce qui lui sembla durer une éternité - il n'avait aucune notion du temps qui passait. A un moment, il sentit deux paires de bras le retourner sur le côté - puis une forte douleur dans le haut du dos. Il sombra à nouveau dans l'obscurité totale.

***

Jack Sparrow passa plusieurs jours entre conscience et inconscience, ouvrant parfois les yeux sans rien comprendre à ce qui l'entourait, puis retombant dans un délire fiévreux peuplé de souvenirs entremêlés et de rêves angoissants. Il ne reprit pleinement connaissance qu'au soir du quatrième jour. Il sentit une main passer un linge humide sur son front, et une voix lointaine murmurer des paroles rassurantes à son oreille. Il lutta pour ne pas reperdre le contact avec la réalité et se força à ouvrir les yeux. Il se rendit compte qu'il tremblait - pourtant, il avait l'impression d'avoir chaud. Sa respiration était saccadée comme s'il venait de courir plusieurs kilomètres. Son regard se focalisa peu à peu sur le visage qui remuait à quelques centimètres du sien.

Il distingua un homme d'une trentaine d'années, aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus clair qui le dévisageait avec inquiétude. Jack voulut se redresser un peu mais fut immédiatement stoppé par un vif éclair de douleur dans la poitrine. Il laissa retomber sa tête sur l'oreiller et posa d'une voix faible et incertaine la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

"Où est-ce qu'on est ?"

"Nous sommes en pleine mer, à bord du _Juggernaut_ , vaisseau du capitaine Bryan Donnelly, mon garçon." L'homme avait une voix douce et profonde. Les noms n'évoquaient rien pour Jack, mais à présent qu'il y faisait attention, il sentit l'agréable tangage du bateau qui lui était familier. Il sonda sa mémoire pour essayer de se souvenir comment il avait pu arriver là.

"On t'a tiré dessus", poursuivit l'homme, lui évitant ainsi de poser une nouvelle question - Jack lui en fut reconnaissant, le simple fait de prendre la parole lui coûtant un effort magistral. "Tu as de la chance d'être encore parmi nous, tu sais." _Voilà donc d'où venait la douleur._ " _Seagull's Tavern_ , tu te rappelles ?"

La mémoire lui revint brusquement. _Bracklesham. La taverne. L'intrusion d'une foule d'hommes armés. Les échanges de tirs..._ C'était le dernier souvenir qu'il avait.

"Ça fait combien de temps ?" Jack sentait la douleur s'intensifier au fur et à mesure qu'il reprenait pied dans la réalité. Il avait mal quand il respirait, quand il parlait, et la douleur devenait insupportable s'il bougeait. La tête lui tournait et il avait légèrement la nausée.

"Quatre jours. C'est la première fois que je te vois pleinement réveillé, jeune - c'est quoi, ton nom ?" demanda l'homme blond penché sur lui.

Jack s'efforça de rendre sa voix un peu plus distincte. "Jack." Il était trop fatigué pour énoncer le reste de son nom, et ne jugeait pas essentiel de le faire. Il fut soudain pris d'une violente quinte de toux qui occasionna une douleur aigüe dans ses poumons.

L'homme hocha la tête. "Jack. Repose-toi, et n'essaye pas de bouger. Si tu as faim, je t'apporterai à manger tout à l'heure." Il n'avait pas faim. Il referma les yeux, épuisé par les quelques minutes d'efforts qu'il venait de fournir, et se rendormit instantanément.

Plus tard, il se réveilla à nouveau et échangea cette fois quelques mots avec un homme brun aux cheveux très courts qui se présenta sous le nom de James Pidgley, chirurgien de bord. L'homme réussit à lui faire avaler quelques bouchées de nourriture et le força à boire le contenu d'un grand gobelet d'eau fraîche - _"Il faut que tu boives. Tu as perdu beaucoup de sang"_.

Après quoi, à bout de forces et brûlant de fièvre, il dormit à nouveau.

**À suivre...**

**Chapitre 14 - Révélation**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Précisions sur les "bienfaits" du rhum au XVIII° siècle : Premièrement, contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait penser, NON, personne ne désinfectait une blessure avec du rhum. Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'à l'époque, on ne connaissait rien à la notion de bactéries et d'infection, et ça ne leur serait pas venu à l'idée de nettoyer une plaie ou des instruments chirurgicaux avant d'opérer (vous imaginez les conditions d'hygiène).
> 
> Deuxièmement, même si aujourd'hui ça paraît absurde, les médecins avaient bel et bien tendance à boire avant de soigner un patient : non seulement ça leur donnait une certaine confiance en eux, et d'un point de vue purement physique, ça empêchait leurs mains de trembler. Si si !
> 
> Et puis bien sûr, le rhum servait d'anesthésie (enfin, de calmant, disons), c'était à peu près la seule solution qu'ils avaient. (Apparemment, ils y mélangeaient un peu d'opium parfois, mais je crois que ça c'était plus tard, au XIX° siècle.)
> 
> Conclusion : estimez-vous heureux de n'avoir connu que nos chers petits hôpitaux aseptisés !


	14. Révélation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je m'excuse platement pour la connotation "Twilightienne" que procure à certains le titre de ce chapitre. C'était parfaitement insconscient de ma part, loin de moi l'idée de rendre hommage à cette daube - euh, pardon, littérature.

L'état de Jack Sparrow ne s'arrangea pas dans les deux jours qui suivirent. La fièvre refusait de baisser et Bill Turner voyait le chirurgien devenir de plus en plus dubitatif à chaque fois qu'il sortait de la cabine du garçon. Finalement, James Pidgley appela le capitaine Donnelly auprès du jeune Jack et leur annonça qu'il fallait prendre une décision. "L'une des plaies s'est infectée, Capitaine. Laissez-le comme ça et je ne lui donne pas une semaine."

Donnelly, qui avait acquis une certaine expérience des blessures en tout genre, s'en était douté. Il soupira. "Qu'est-ce qu'on peut y faire, James ?"

Pidgley haussa les épaules. "La seule solution est d'essayer de retirer le fragment restant de la balle. C'est ça qui empêche la blessure de guérir correctement, sans aucun doute. Ça ne sera sûrement pas facile, mais si on ne fait rien, il n'a aucune chance."

Donnelly acquiesça. "Alors faites."

Sans perdre davantage de temps, Bootstrap et Pidgley allèrent chercher le matériel du médecin et s'enfermèrent dans la cabine. Bryan Donnelly les laissa seuls ; on avait besoin de lui à la barre et il ne serait pas d'une grande utilité à rester près du garçon.

Jack ouvrit les yeux en entendant les deux hommes approcher. Il aperçut vaguement le dénommé James étaler toute une série d'instruments métalliques sur la chaise à côté de son lit. Même dans son état, Jack était parfaitement en mesure de comprendre ce que présageait un tel attirail et voulut protester, quand le deuxième homme - dont il ne connaissait toujours pas le nom - lui tendit une bouteille de verre à moitié pleine. Jack reconnut l'odeur comme étant celle du rhum.

"Bois ça, Jack. Bois-en autant que tu peux." Il n'avait pas du tout envie de rhum, mais laissa malgré tout l'homme l'aider à porter le goulot à ses lèvres. L'alcool lui brûla l'estomac et il eut envie de vomir. Il détourna la tête de la bouteille, écœuré.

Pidgley retira précautionneusement les bandages qui couvraient les blessures du garçon et examina la plaie infectée. La peau était rouge vif, chaude et gonflée sur un rayon de plusieurs centimètres autour du trou qu'avait fait la balle. S'il ne parvenait pas à trouver l'éclat de métal qui empoisonnait le sang, il savait que son jeune patient ne survivrait pas longtemps. Et à présent qu'il avait commencé à lui porter assistance, il ne voulait pas le voir mourir.

Il se pencha sur Jack Sparrow et lui parla d'une voix douce mais ferme. "Écoute, jeune homme, je sais que ça fait mal et je crains de devoir te faire encore plus mal pendant un moment. Mais il ne faut pas que tu bouges, d'accord ? C'est très important."

Jack hocha la tête tout en se demandant si la douleur pouvait devenir encore plus intense qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Pidgley lui tendit une pièce de cuir usée - "Mords là-dedans." Il ne voulait pas, mais il savait qu'il risquait d'en avoir besoin.

Assis sur le lit, Bill Turner observa le médecin défaire la série de points de suture qui fermaient la blessure, puis entreprendre de tâtonner à nouveau dans la plaie à l'aide de son long instrument de métal. Il préféra regarder ailleurs. Jack sursauta et étouffa un cri - la douleur était si forte qu'il crut qu'il allait s'évanouir d'un moment à l'autre. Il aurait préféré cette dernière alternative, mais apparemment, après avoir refusé de fonctionner correctement pendant les jours précédents, son corps semblait cette fois bien décidé à le maintenir éveillé. Il perdit toute notion du temps - il s'entendit crier sans bien se rendre compte que le son provenait de sa propre bouche. Une paire de mains fermes l'empêchaient de remuer et le plaquaient contre son oreiller.

Une infinité plus tard, la douleur atteignit un pic avant de diminuer brusquement. Il entendit l'un des hommes pousser un soupir de soulagement, puis sentit qu'on pressait fortement un linge sur sa blessure. Le monde redevint progressivement un peu plus clair, et il prit conscience de sa respiration paniquée sans pour autant parvenir à la maîtriser. Puis, soudain, le contenu de son estomac décida de quitter le navire - il roula sur le côté et vomit par-dessus le bord du matelas.

Bootstrap émit un juron, retint Jack pour lui éviter de tomber du lit et le laissa vomir, cramponné à ses bras comme si sa survie en dépendait. Il finit par se laisser retomber sur le dos, la respiration haletante, trempé de sueur et tremblant de tous ses membres. Bill lui essuya le visage avec un linge humide et lui proposa la bouteille de rhum. "Ça te fera du bien. Essaye d'en boire un peu." Jack était sûr qu'une nouvelle gorgée du liquide le rendrait encore plus malade et refusa en détournant la tête.

Il perdit connaissance un bref instant et fut brutalement ramené à la réalité lorsque James Pidgley commença à suturer la plaie. De nouveaux éclats de douleur lui transpercèrent la poitrine pendant qu'il sentait l'aiguille aller et venir sous sa peau. Il fit son possible pour ne pas bouger, serra les dents, engagea un rude combat avec ses cordes vocales pour ne pas crier et attendit qu'on veuille bien enfin le laisser tranquille, luttant contre la nausée qui menaçait à nouveau.

Enfin, deux mains se posèrent sur ses épaules et la voix grave de l'homme blond lui parvint à travers le brouillard. On lui enleva les mèches de cheveux collées à son front par la sueur. "C'est fini, mon garçon. C'est fini." La douleur le rendait malade. Il crut qu'il allait vomir une deuxième fois et tenta de s'asseoir, mais les mains le maintinrent fermement au fond de son lit. Il ne parvenait pas à s'empêcher de trembler et sentait son cœur battre à toute vitesse dans sa poitrine.

Bill Turner tapota maladroitement la main du garçon en essayant de le calmer. Il se surprit soudain à songer à son propre fils, à présent âgé de six ans, qu'il avait délaissé en Angleterre il y avait si longtemps déjà. _Will_.

À une époque, Bill s'était adonné corps et âme à la piraterie, et suivi sans états d'âme son capitaine dans les attaques et les abordages les plus sanglants. Mais depuis qu'il était devenu père, les choses avaient changé. Il ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de penser aux familles qu'il déchirait, aux innocents qu'il détruisait à chaque fois que l'équipage du _Juggernaut_ passait à l'action. Avec dédain, ses camarades le traitaient de sensible - comme si le fait d'éprouver un tant soit peu de compassion était un crime. Aussi, il avait de plus en plus de difficultés à assister de sang-froid à la violence et à la souffrance.

Bill se demandait comment diable le parcours de Jack avait pu le conduire à errer dans une taverne avec la marque de la piraterie sur le bras à l'âge d'à peine vingt ans.

Il avait une foule de questions à poser, mais estima que le moment était très mal choisi pour manifester sa curiosité - Jack ne paraissait décidément pas en état d'aligner deux mots à l'heure actuelle.

James Pidgley termina de nouer des bandages serrés autour de la poitrine du garçon, lui laissa la bouteille de rhum à portée de main et se dirigea vers la sortie. Bill Turner s'arracha à ses souvenirs, se leva du lit et le suivit sur le pont, où une multitude de tâches quotidiennes les attendaient.

***

Dix jours avaient passé depuis le départ du _Juggernaut_ de la petite baie de Bracklesham, West Sussex, Angleterre. Le navire filait à présent à bonne vitesse sur l'immensité bleue de l'océan Atlantique, quelque part au large du Portugal. Les premiers jours du mois de mai ainsi que la progression vers le sud apportaient des températures plus douces et un ciel souvent clair et dégagé. Le _Juggernaut_ n'avait croisé aucun vaisseau depuis le début de sa traversée et le voyage se déroulait sans encombre.

Jack Sparrow n'avait qu'un souvenir assez confus de la première semaine qu'il avait passée à bord du navire. Après que James Pidgley ait réussi à extraire la balle de sa poitrine, sa fièvre était tombée rapidement. L'avantage était qu'il avait arrêté de faire ses angoissants rêves semi-éveillés qui ressassaient une foule de mauvais souvenirs. L'inconvénient était que la fièvre lui avait au moins permis de passer le plus clair de son temps inconscient, et qu'à présent, la douleur le maintenait éveillé pendant des nuits entières. Plus d'une fois, il avait cru devenir fou à force de devoir rester immobile, à fixer le plafond, dans le noir et le silence les plus totals, sans autre compagnie que les battements de son propre cœur et les quintes de toux qui le secouaient régulièrement et lui donnaient envie de vomir.

L'homme aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus, qui avait fini par se présenter sous le nom de Bill Turner, lui apportait sa ration quotidienne de nourriture et d'eau. Jack savait qu'il devait manger pour regagner des forces mais ne réussissait à avaler que quelques bouchées. En revanche, il acceptait avec reconnaissance le rhum que Bill amenait souvent en même temps que les repas - le rhum lui permettait de somnoler au moins quelques heures et rendait la douleur plus supportable.

Jack avait donc tout le loisir de réfléchir et de se poser une multitude de questions sur le nouveau pétrin dans lequel il s'était fourré. Il ne savait rien des hommes qui l'avaient recueilli, ni pourquoi ils l'avaient fait - une chose était certaine, il leur devait la vie. Il se souvenait seulement d'avoir reconnu un équipage de pirates le jour où ils avaient assailli _Seagull's Tavern_ ; le dernier souvenir vraiment précis qu'il avait. Il avait interrogé Bill une ou deux fois à ce sujet, mais s'était entendu répondre qu'il ferait mieux de se reposer et qu'ils auraient le temps d'en parler lorsqu'il irait mieux.

Bill s'était jusqu'à présent contenté de répéter qu'il était en sécurité, qu'il ne fallait rien craindre de leur part et qu'il devait se tenir tranquille - précision inutile puisque même s'il l'avait voulu, Jack aurait été bien incapable de faire un pas hors de son lit. Il n'arrivait même pas à se mettre en position assise. Il n'avait par conséquent pas d'autre choix que de prendre son mal en patience et d'attendre que son corps reprenne des forces.

Vers midi ce jour-là, William Turner descendit dans la cabine de Jack muni d'un repas de poisson frais, de pain et d'une bouteille de rhum. Il vérifia par la porte entrouverte que le garçon ne dormait pas, puis entra et posa le tout sur la chaise qui faisait office de table de chevet.

"Bill ?"

La voix était faible, mais le regard de Jack Sparrow était inquisiteur, ses yeux noirs brillant au milieu de son visage pâle.

"Oui ?"

"Pourquoi avoir décidé de me sauver la vie ?"

Bill leva les sourcils, étonné. _Drôle de question._ "L'entraide entre les pirates est une règle à laquelle le Capitaine tient beaucoup", répondit-il en s'asseyant au pied du lit. "Un homme bien, le Capitaine", ajouta-t-il comme pour lui-même en hochant la tête.

Jack essaya de se redresser contre ses oreillers, visiblement disposé à entamer la conversation. "Hé là, doucement !" Bill l'aida à atteindre une position semi-assise, lui arrachant une grimace de douleur.

"Je ne suis pas un pirate", répliqua Jack entre ses dents.

Bootstrap le dévisagea, l'air amusé. Il montra du doigt la marque au fer rouge, laissée à l'air libre sur le bras droit du jeune homme. "Aux yeux de la loi, on dirait bien que si." En voyant le regard noir que le lui lançait Jack, il s'empressa d'ajouter : "Dans ce cas précis, tu peux estimer que cette marque t'a sauvé la mise, tu sais. Si tu ne l'avais pas eue, l'équipage t'aurait sans nul doute laissé mourir sur le sol de _Seagull's Tavern_."

Jack considéra un moment ces mots en silence. L'ironie du sort avait voulu que la marque qui était sensée le condamner à mort était finalement celle qui lui avait sauvé la vie... Il décida de profiter de la présence de Bill pour poser toutes les questions qui lui avaient trotté dans la tête toute la semaine. "Qu'est-ce qu'un équipage de pirates fabriquait dans une auberge à terre ?"

Bill Turner hésita un instant. Puis il se pencha vers la bouteille de rhum posée sur la chaise, retira le bouchon avec ses dents et but une longue gorgée. "Vois-tu, Jack, je n'aime pas agir comme nous l'avons fait ce jour-là à la taverne. C'était une attaque lâche et indigne, contre des gens innocents..." Il secoua la tête, mal à l'aise, essayant visiblement de trouver un moyen de se justifier. "Mais le Capitaine avait eu vent que le tenancier avait amassé une belle cagnotte résultant de diverses activités illégales, et qu'il gardait ce trésor dans son établissement. Nous avons donc profité d'être dans le coin pour organiser cette attaque - un bon moyen de nous enrichir sans difficulté, en somme."

"Sans difficulté, mais avec de la casse."

Bill acquiesça. "Si certains de nos gars t'entendaient, ils te répondraient que les flibustiers que nous sommes n'ont pas de place à consacrer à la sensiblerie. Mais je suis d'accord avec toi. C'était un beau gâchis." Il tendit la bouteille à Jack, puis l'observa sans rien ajouter pendant qu'il se forçait à boire - avoir perpétuellement le goût de l'alcool dans la bouche finissait par l'écœurer. Finalement, Bill prit à nouveau la parole.

"Je ne veux pas brusquer les choses, Jack, mais si tu te sens d'attaque, je suis très curieux de savoir comment, étant donné que tu viens d'affirmer que tu n'étais pas un pirate, tu t'est retrouvé avec leur marque sur le bras à ton âge."

Jack s'y était attendu. Il n'avait aucune envie de raconter une nouvelle fois sa désastreuse aventure avec Beckett et la _Company_ , mais estimait qu'il devait au moins une explication à ceux qui l'avaient sauvé.

"Des... démêlés avec la _East India Trading Company_ ", répondit-il. "Je travaillais pour eux - j'étais capitaine d'un navire sous les ordres d'un dénommé Beckett."

Bill ouvrit de grands yeux. "Beckett ? Lord William Beckett ?"

"Son fils. Cutler. Ça s'est mal terminé - je devais transporter des esclaves, je les ai libérés au lieu de les amener à destination. Ses hommes me sont tombés dessus et il m'a marqué au fer rouge." Jack fit une pause, la respiration légèrement saccadée - il n'avait pas parlé autant depuis qu'il avait été blessé et sentait ses poumons le brûler sous l'effort. Il avait horreur de se sentir aussi affaibli.

Bill fronça les sourcils. "On ne marque pas un employé d'un "P" pour "pirate" pour un incident aussi dérisoire", remarqua-t-il. Jack hocha la tête. "Je sais. Il en avait visiblement après moi. Je pense que j'aurais fini au bout d'une corde si je n'avais pas réussi à m'évader quelques heures après -"

"À t'évader ?" Bill Turner le fixait intensément, comme pour déterminer s'il mentait. "Tu as échappé à la _East India Company_ , Jack ?" Un sourire admiratif se dessina sur son visage. "Hé bien, tu dois être l'une des rares personnes à avoir pu le faire et être encore en vie pour le raconter", dit-il. "La _Company_ est réputée pour ses méthodes impitoyables en ce qui concerne la piraterie - le principal danger que nous courons vient d'eux. Lorsqu'ils en attrapent, crois-moi, on ne les revoit pas souvent vivants."

"Je n'en suis pas un", répéta Jack, irrité. "J'avais seulement -"

"À leurs yeux, si tu portes leur marque, tu en es un, Jack. S'ils te tombent dessus, ils te traiteront comme tel, fais-moi confiance."

Jack eut un petit rire - qui occasionna un nouvel éclair de douleur cinglante dans sa poitrine - et but une nouvelle gorgée de rhum. "Ça, c'est certain. Après ce que je lui ai fait..." Les paroles n'étaient pas spécialement adressées à Bill, mais ce dernier pencha la tête de côté d'un air interrogateur. En quelques mots, Jack Sparrow résuma sa vengeance personnelle sur Cutler Beckett. La mâchoire de Bill sembla vouloir se décrocher au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait. Finalement, il secoua la tête, l'air incrédule.

"Pour l'amour du ciel, Jack. Tu es conscient que tu viens de signer ton arrêt de mort auprès de la _Company_ , n'est-ce pas ?" Bill se saisit à nouveau de la bouteille posée sur les draps, comme s'il avait besoin de rhum pour digérer la nouvelle. "Tu peux compter sur eux pour te faire la chasse sans relâche. Ils sont coriaces, à la _Company_."

"Le monde est bien assez grand pour qu'ils ne me retrouvent jamais." Jack esquissa un petit sourire de satisfaction. "Ils verront bien qu'on ne vient pas aussi facilement à bout de Jack Sparrow."

Bill Turner faillit s'étrangler avec sa gorgée de rhum.

"Jack Sp - _Sparrow_ ?"

Jack fronça les sourcils. C'était bien la première fois que la mention de son nom de famille entraînait autre chose qu'un petit ricanement gentiment moqueur. Bill, pourtant, le regardait bouche bée, visiblement stupéfait.

"Jack Sparrow... Aurais-tu, par le plus grand des hasards, quelque chose à voir avec... avec un flibustier qu'on appelle couramment le capitaine Teague ?"

Ce fut au tour de Jack d'afficher une mine effarée.

Bill Turner, qu'il ne connaissait que depuis quelques jours, lui parlait d'un homme qui se trouvait vraisemblablement à des milliers de kilomètres de lui, dont il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles depuis dix-huit ans et qu'il avait fini par imaginer mort.

Sa voix se perdit au fond de sa gorge lorsqu'il répondit à son compagnon.

"Le capitaine Teague, c'est mon père."

**À suivre...**

**Chap. 15 : L'homme qui contrôlait l'océan  
**


	15. L'homme qui contrôlait l'océan

Lord William Beckett, haut représentant de Sa Gracieuse Majesté et dirigeant de la _East India Trading Company_ en Angleterre, faisait les cent pas dans la pièce, les mains dans le dos, son manteau en velours bleu nuit richement brodé d'argent volant derrière lui en rythme avec le claquement sec de ses talonnettes sur le sol carrelé.

Assis à un grand bureau de bois blanc faisant dos à la baie vitrée, se trouvait Cutler Beckett, le fils unique du Lord. Le fils à qui Beckett senior avait confié une partie de ses responsabilités, à qui il promettait une carrière brillante ; le fils qui, malgré son jeune âge, possédait déjà une grande partie des traits de caractère de son père - à savoir, la soif insatiable de pouvoir, un orgueil démesuré et la ferme conviction d'agir pour le bien de l'humanité toute entière - une fin qui justifiait, à ses yeux, tous les moyens.

Mais à présent, Cutler était aussi le fils que cinq gardes médusés, alertés par des cris et de l'agitation dans son bureau, avaient retrouvé un beau matin à plat ventre sur le sol, dans une attitude parfaitement pitoyable, menotté aux pieds d'une commode et le dos orné d'une brûlure toute fraîche qui avait la forme d'un oiseau.

Cutler Beckett avait été agressé, humilié et torturé. Et par qui ? Une jeune recrue prometteuse qu'il avait engagée lui-même, dont le travail s'était avéré des plus efficaces et qui avait fini par très mal tourner.

Jack Sparrow.

Lord William avait fait confiance à son fils lorsqu'il lui avait parlé de ce jeune homme, issu de la classe inférieure mais remarquablement doué en navigation, qui souhaitait travailler à la _East India Trading Company_. Il lui avait permis de confier à Sparrow le commandement de l'un de ses navires. Il avait laissé les deux hommes s'occuper de leurs transactions seul à seul, estimant qu'il était temps pour Cutler de voler de ses propres ailes et de prendre ses responsabilités.

Puis le garçon avait, en libérant cette cargaison d'esclaves, commis une regrettable erreur. Quand il avait appris de quelle façon Cutler l'avait sanctionné, Lord Beckett avait approuvé sa décision - son fils cultivait comme il se devait l'image traître d'une main de fer dans un gant de velours. Sous ses airs mielleux, Beckett junior était capable d'appliquer la loi et d'imposer le respect sans pitié. Le petit irait loin, s'était félicité son père. Cutler lui avait fait un rapport stipulant que Jack Sparrow croupissait en prison, et qu'il était définitivement hors d'état de nuire aux affaires commerciales de la _Company_. Lord Beckett avait donc rapidement chassé de son esprit le nom de ce jeune impertinent qu'il ne connaissait que de vue. Un nom trop insignifiant pour être noté, s'était-il dit.

Hé bien, songea-t-il amèrement en continuant de parcourir la pièce de long en large, il s'était trompé. Tous les deux s'étaient trompés. Ils avaient manifestement sous-estimé Sparrow. Et de très loin.

Son évasion avait entraîné une première vague de recherches et une première ombre sur la carrière de Cutler Beckett. Laisser échapper un prisonnier dont on s'était personnellement occupé, cela faisait mauvaise impression. On n'avait pas retrouvé Jack Sparrow et on avait estimé qu'en toute vraisemblance, il avait dû quitter précipitamment la ville. Encore une fois, Lord William Beckett avait rayé le garçon de la liste de ses préoccupations immédiates.

Mais Sparrow était revenu à la charge. Bien décidé à se venger de l'homme qui avait mis fin à sa carrière et à sa liberté.

William Beckett secoua la tête, les yeux au ciel, exaspéré. Il se tourna vers son fils et répéta pour la énième fois la question qui le taraudait et dont les réponses ne le satisfaisaient pas le moins du monde. "Je ne comprends toujours pas comment tu as pu te laisser surprendre de la sorte. Je ne comprends pas."

Cutler jeta un regard noir à son père, tout en triturant nerveusement une plume posée sur le bureau devant lui. Le ton était empli de colère, de condescendance et d'une certaine forme de pitié qui rendait la remarque encore plus insupportable. Il s'abstint de répondre. Il avait déjà relaté en détail ce qui s'était passé et préférait à présent rayer toute cette matinée de son esprit.

Son père lui en voulait, il en était certain. Sans doute le considérait-il comme un moins que rien, un naïf, un débutant incapable de veiller sur lui-même et tombant dans les pièges les plus grossiers. Cutler savait pourtant qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix. Il n'avait rien pu faire.

Il s'était laissé totalement manipuler par ce maudit Sparrow. Cette idée le rendait malade - il ressentait une irrésistible envie d'étriper son ancien employé à mains nues. Jack lui avait annoncé que sa vengeance n'était qu'un juste retour de choses et qu'ils seraient quittes, mais Beckett junior ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il se jura intérieurement de retrouver Sparrow, tôt ou tard, et de le lui faire payer.

Pas de geste indulgent, cette fois.

Il le tuerait. Et il le ferait avec plaisir.

Lord William prit à nouveau la parole. "Pour le bien de tous, cet incident doit impérativement être dissimulé par la _Company"_ , déclara-t-il d'une voix forte. "Il n'est pas question que l'histoire s'ébruite davantage. Nous serions - toi, et moi avec - la risée de toute la noblesse anglaise. L'épisode ferait le tour des salons et la réputation de la _East India Company_ en serait à jamais souillée." Il fit une pause, interrompit ses allers-retours frénétiques à travers la pièce et s'accouda au bureau, faisant face à son fils.

"Nous allons faire en sorte que ceux qui furent témoins de l'incident ne parlent pas. Nous allons oublier tout ce qui s'est passé et n'allons jamais mentionner le nom de Sparrow jusqu'à ce que nous l'ayons retrouvé. Nous ne le citerons à nouveau que pour prononcer son acte d'accusation lorsqu'il fera face à la potence. Est-ce clair ?"

Cutler hocha la tête. Oublier, il aurait aimé pouvoir le faire d'un claquement de doigts. Malheureusement, le cadeau d'adieu que lui avait laissé Jack ne cesserait jamais de lui rappeler cette journée. Il porterait pour toujours la signature de Sparrow dans la chair, comme Jack lui-même portait la sienne. Cutler eut une grimace de douleur et de dégoût en songeant à l'infâme marque en forme de moineau - _il avait osé !_ \- qui s'étalait sur son omoplate. Rien n'aurait pu lui causer plus d'humiliation - sans parler du fait que ses propres gardes l'avaient retrouvé, sans défense, pendant que Jack s'échappait une seconde fois. Les gardes lui avaient immédiatement porté assistance, bien entendu, et personne n'avait fait la moindre remarque, mais Beckett imaginait aisément que les rumeurs allaient bon train et que sa petite aventure faisait l'objet de toutes les conversations.

Non, il n'oublierait pas. Jamais. Il garderait très précisément le nom de Jack Sparrow en mémoire. Un nom en tête de sa liste noire, un nom qu'il avait l'intention, tôt ou tard, de rayer de la carte.

Cutler se jura qu'il mettrait tout en oeuvre pour le retrouver.

Et Cutler avait au moins se trait de caractère commun avec son nouvel ennemi : il était extrêmement têtu.

***

Lorsque les hommes d'équipage du _Juggernaut_ apprirent que le garçon que leur capitaine avait recueilli à Bracklesham n'était autre que le fils du renommé pirate Edward Teague Sparrow, ils changèrent radicalement d'attitude par rapport à Jack. La plupart des hommes avaient prêté assez peu d'attention au protégé de Bootstrap, et certains avaient même contesté ouvertement la décision de Bryan Donnelly de l'emmener avec eux.

L'annonce des origines de Jack Sparrow, cependant, avait entraîné une sorte de fascination mêlée de respect envers le jeune garçon. Le capitaine Teague, l'un des neuf Seigneurs de la piraterie et le fléau de la marine marchande dans les Caraïbes, avait un fils. Et ce fils se trouvait en ce moment même à bord de leur navire.

Bill Turner avait évidemment demandé à Jack ce qu'il faisait en Angleterre alors que son père n'y avait, à sa connaissance, jamais mis les pieds, et Jack avait dû lui raconter toute l'histoire.

"Il a dû oublier mon existence. Il ne doit même pas savoir que j'existe."

"Bien sûr que si", avait rétorqué Bill, amer. Lui-même était père de famille, lui-même avait choisi de laisser son enfant seul avec sa mère. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'établir le parallèle entre Jack Sparrow et son petit William. "On n'oublie jamais ses enfants, Jack. Même lorsqu'on ne les a pas vus depuis presque vingt ans. Sois assuré qu'il se rappelle parfaitement de toi."

Dès lors qu'il avait appris que son père était non seulement en vie, mais aussi un flibustier de renom, Jack s'était mis à réfléchir intensément à ce qu'il ferait une fois arrivé aux Caraïbes. Il se demandait s'il avait envie de voir l'homme qui l'avait abandonné dix-huit ans auparavant. Il n'en voulait pas à Teague, mais n'était pas sûr non plus de vouloir renouer le contact avec lui.

S'il s'était posé la question quelques mois plus tôt, il serait arrivé à la conclusion évidente qu'il ne pouvait pas compromettre sa carrière, sa sécurité et sa liberté en approchant un pirate. Mais à présent, il n'avait plus grand-chose à perdre en essayant.

Peut-être au contraire avait-il tout à y gagner.

Au terme de ses longues heures de réflexion dans sa cabine du _Juggernaut_ , Jack avait formulé clairement la conclusion qui lui avait trotté dans la tête depuis qu'il s'était évadé de la prison de la _East India Company_ à Londres : sa vie antérieure était définitivement et irrémédiablement révolue. Le seul chemin qui s'offrait à lui était celui dans lequel il avait été entraîné bien malgré lui... Le monde des forbans, des hors-la-loi, des repris de justice. Le monde dont son père faisait partie, et dont sa mère lui avait raconté maintes fois les histoires. Le seul monde où lui-même avait une chance de subsister.

Jack Sparrow était revenu à l'univers auquel sa mère avait désespérément tenté de l'arracher.

Le _Juggernaut_ naviguait depuis trois semaines et le capitaine Donnelly estimait qu'il leur en faudrait encore deux pour atteindre la mer des Caraïbes. James Pidgley interdisait toujours formellement à Jack de quitter son lit - il se sentait encore faible et la douleur aigüe qui lui transperçait la poitrine à chacun de ses mouvements l'obligeait de toute façon à se tenir relativement immobile. Il ressentait une frustration grandissante de devoir rester enfermé à fond de cale alors qu'au dehors se trouvaient l'air marin, le vent frais et l'odeur familière du sel qui lui manquaient terriblement.

Le bateau tanguait dangereusement depuis plusieurs heures déjà lorsque James Pidgley fit irruption dans la cabine de Jack, se tenant aux montants de la porte pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Assis dans son lit, Jack pouvait apercevoir le ciel d'un noir menaçant, la mer agitée et les crêtes blanches formées par le vent au sommet des vagues.

"On dirait bien qu'on va avoir une tempête, cette nuit, mon gars", cria Pidgley pour couvrir le bruit des vagues cognant contre la coque. "Un bon gros grain nous arrive de l'Ouest et devrait être sur nous d'ici quelques heures. On va le traverser." Jack hocha la tête. Il avait suffisamment l'expérience de la mer pour sentir une tempête approcher, même depuis l'intérieur d'une cabine. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais fut interrompu par un nouvel accès de toux qui lui déchira les poumons.

"Ça va, mon garçon ?" Pidgley s'approcha du lit, se laissa tomber sur la chaise la plus proche et lui passa une main autour des épaules. Jack fit non de la tête, plié en deux, les yeux fermés et la respiration haletante.

Le chirurgien acquiesça. "Je sais bien. Ces blessures au poumon sont toujours très douloureuses et mettent beaucoup de temps à guérir... Mais je peux t'assurer que tu t'en sors plutôt bien. Deux balles en pleine poitrine... J'en ai vu, tu sais, des hommes plus costauds que toi qui n'ont pas survécu à ce genre de blessure."

Jack donna un coup de poing rageur contre le rebord de son lit. Il se sentait brusquement exaspéré contre l'homme qui lui répétait que tout allait au mieux alors qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi mal. "Je n'en peux plus", cria-t-il d'une voix rauque. "Je n'en peux plus de cette toux, je n'en peux plus d'avoir mal et je n'en peux plus de ne pas pouvoir mettre un pied hors de ce lit !"

James Pidgley, assis bras et jambes croisés, ne réagit pas et laissa Jack, le souffle court, le dévisager avec un regard noir. Ses patients finissaient toujours, à un moment donné, par décharger toute leur tension et leur mauvaise humeur contre lui - il s'était même étonné que Jack Sparrow ait si bien tenu le coup jusqu'à présent. Il savait que le mélange de fatigue et de douleur rendait n'importe qui extrêmement irritable et ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir.

Le _Juggernaut_ fut soudain secoué par une vague plus violente que les autres, et une bonne partie des objets qui se trouvaient sur la table de la cabine glissèrent sur le sol. Des éclairs fendaient le ciel à l'horizon, et bien que la nuit ne fût pas encore tombée, il faisait subitement presque noir. Pidgley se leva, se dirigea vers les lampes qui se balançaient au plafond et entreprit de les allumer. Puis il se retourna vers Jack qui fixait obstinément la mer déchaînée.

"Je sais que c'est dur, mon gars. Mais t'as pas d'autre choix que d'attendre - la toux et la douleur, c'est pénible, mais ça finira bien par passer. Et en te levant maintenant, tu n'obtiendrais rien d'autre que de rouvrir tes plaies - et je ne crois pas que tu aies apprécié notre séance de points de suture au point d'en vouloir une nouvelle."

Jack ne répondit rien. Il avait raison, évidemment. Il sentit légèrement coupable d'avoir élevé la voix.

Ses pensées devaient se refléter sur son visage, car l'homme aux cheveux noirs haussa les épaules, revint vers lui et lui adressa un sourire indulgent. "Ne t'excuse pas. J'ai l'habitude." Jack essuya la sueur de son front, mal à l'aise. Le médecin de bord finit par lui administrer une petite tape amicale sur l'épaule et fit quelques pas en direction de la porte.

"Je dois remonter. Je voulais juste te prévenir pour l'orage." Il leva les yeux vers le plafond comme s'il pouvait apercevoir le ciel à travers. "Le temps est vraiment mauvais. Espérons que nous n'aurons pas à rencontrer Davy Jones plutôt que prévu !"

"Davy Jones ?"

Pidgley tourna la tête vers Jack, perplexe.

"D'où tu sors, mon gars ? T'as jamais entendu parler de Davy Jones, à Londres ?"

Jack fronça les sourcils. Évidemment, il avait entendu parler de Davy Jones. Comme tout le monde, il connaissait la légende. Il savait que tous les parents menaçaient leurs progénitures désobéissantes en utilisant le mythe du terrifiant démon des mers. _"Si tu ne fais pas ceci ou celà, tu finiras dans l'antre de Davy Jones !"_ , avait-on coutume de dire.

Seulement, pour Jack Sparrow, Davy Jones n'était qu'une créature purement fictive, et il était étonné qu'un marin adulte et endurci le mentionne avec le plus grand sérieux au détour d'une conversation. Son irritation contre le médecin laissa place à sa curiosité naturelle.

"Bien sûr que si, j'ai entendu parler de Davy Jones. Vous croyez à ce genre d'histoire, monsieur Pidgley ?"

Ce dernier étudia Jack avec un regard incrédule.

"Si j'y crois ? Mais il ne s'agit pas de croire ou non, Jack. Davy Jones est aussi réel que toi et moi, et que tu aies envie d'y croire ou pas n'y change rien."

Il sourit en voyant l'expression du garçon. Une expression qui laissait clairement entendre que Jack se demandait s'il n'était pas fou.

"Davy Jones est le capitaine d'un vaisseau qui s'appelle le _Flying Dutchman_ ", poursuivit-il. "Il est le maître incontesté des océans. On pourrait même dire qu'il _est_ l'océan. Il exerce un contrôle total sur tout ce qui est sur ou dans la mer. Il est dit qu'il recueille les hommes morts en mer pour les intégrer à son équipage maudit, où ils passeront l'éternité... D'où le fait qu'il vaut mieux ne pas le rencontrer", conclut-il, sourire aux lèvres.

"Mais tout ça fait partie du mythe", fit remarquer Jack, obstiné. "Vous n'allez pas me dire que c'est la vérité."

Pidgley haussa les épaules, un sourire aux lèvres. "Tu sais, mon gars, tu finiras par découvrir que toute légende est basée sur une réalité. Et que cette part de réalité est souvent beaucoup plus importante que ce que l'on croit." Il ouvrit la porte de la cabine et adressa à Jack un signe de la main.

"On m'attend sur le pont. Essaye de dormir un peu quand même." Il tourna les talons et referma la porte derrière lui.

Évidemment, Jack ne ferma pas l'œil de la nuit.

Lors de ses traversées à bord du _Wicked Wench_ de l'Europe vers l'Amérique, il avait déjà traversé des tempêtes, dont certaines étaient particulièrement violentes - mais d'habitude, il se trouvait toujours sur le pont, à la barre ou dans les haubans, courant de droite à gauche sans une minute de répit. Il n'avait encore jamais passé son temps à l'intérieur d'une cabine.

Il décida qu'il préférait de loin être trempé d'eau salée, glacé jusqu'aux os et fouetté par le vent et les vagues.

Sans doute le fait de se trouver dans un espace clos et étroit renforçait-il la sensation de tangage, toujours est-il que Jack ne se souvenait pas d'avoir déjà vécu une tempête aussi forte. À bien y réfléchir, c'était la première fois qu'il avait l'occasion de se poser véritablement la question. Subir passivement une tempête ne lui était pas familier : d'habitude, il les affrontait.

Il n'avait jamais eu le mal de mer, mais ces dernières semaines, son estomac avait tendance à se montrer capricieux et le roulis incessant le rendait malgré tout vaguement nauséeux. Pour arranger le tout, chaque nouvelle secousse du _Juggernaut_ lui faisait l'effet d'un coup de poignard entre les côtes. Il passa donc la nuit roulé en boule dans ses draps, essayant de rester immobile malgré les mouvements du bateau et maudissant les intempéries.

De plus, pour une raison qu'il n'arrivait pas très bien à s'expliquer lui-même, les paroles de James Pidgley ne cessaient de lui revenir en mémoire. L'histoire de Davy Jones accaparait ses pensées. Il avait eu du mal à prendre le chirurgien au sérieux, mais plus il y réfléchissait, plus il avait la conviction qu'il disait la vérité - quel intérêt aurait-il eu à lui mentir.

 _"En quelque sorte, il_ est _l'océan."_

_"Il exerce un contrôle total."_

Un souvenir revint brusquement à la mémoire de Jack.

Il se revit dans le port de Londres, quelques semaines plus tôt, errant le long des docks près de l'endroit où, il le savait, Cutler Beckett avait fait couler le _Wicked Wench_.

Il se rappela que, assis au bord de l'eau, il avait souhaité pouvoir maîtriser cette masse sombre et liquide qui dissimulait la carcasse brûlée de ce qui avait été son chez-lui. Il avait imaginé plonger, faisant fi des lois de la physique, jusqu'à atteindre l'épave et, de ses propres mains, la remonter à la surface.

Un rêve idiot qu'il avait abandonné quelques secondes plus tard, devant s'occuper d'affaires bien plus concrètes et urgentes, telles que ses plans de vengeance et sa survie immédiate.

Et voilà qu'on lui apprenait qu'il existait bel et bien un homme - ou peu importe ce que ce Davy Jones pouvait bien être - capable d'apprivoiser cette puissance infinie et indomptable qu'était la mer... Jack Sparrow se mit à fantasmer sur les idées les plus farfelues, incluant le _Wench_ et Davy Jones, le _Wench_ ressurgissant des abysses, le _Wench_ à nouveau entre ses mains.

_Arrête, Jack. Tout ça, c'est des foutaises._

Alors qu'il était agréablement plongé dans son imagination, une nouvelle secousse faillit le faire rouler hors du lit. Il se retint de justesse au rebord, se blottit contre le côté opposé et songea que pour l'instant, s'il existait effectivement, le légendaire Davy Jones n'était autre que l'imbécile responsable de la maudite tempête qui lui promettait une nuit blanche.

Jack se retourna rageusement dans ses couvertures, lui adressa mentalement une série d'injures et le chassa de son esprit.

Il finit par s'endormir, épuisé et à bout de nerfs, lorsque le vent et la houle diminuèrent enfin, le lendemain vers midi.

**À suivre...**

**Chapitre 16 - Shipwreck Cove**


	16. Shipwreck Cove

Debout sur le gaillard d'avant du _Juggernaut_ aux côtés de Bill Turner, Jack Sparrow observait, bouche bée, le paysage qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Devant lui se précisaient lentement les formes irréelles de la forteresse située au centre de la baie de Shipwreck Cove, protégée du vent et des regards par les hautes falaises qui l'entouraient. Plusieurs heures durant, le navire avait glissé silencieusement le long d'un bras de mer étroit bordé de chaque côté de roches noires et escarpées, qui donnaient l'impression de remonter une rivière davantage que de naviguer en pleine mer.

Même à cette distance et malgré l'obscurité, Jack pouvait se rendre compte que ce qu'il avait d'abord pris pour une île était en fait une gigantesque construction constituée de centaines de coques de navires, empilées les unes sur les autres et reliées par de multiples ponts, cordages et échelles qui permettaient d'y circuler. La structure brillait de milliers de torches dont la lumière vacillante se reflétait dans l'eau sombre.

En bas, au ras de l'eau, l'amas d'épaves était accessible par de nombreux pontons au bout desquels étaient amarrés des navires. Au fur et à mesure que le _Juggernaut_ entrait dans la baie, Jack s'aperçut que chacun des bateaux était équipé, flottant en haut du grand mât, du pavillon noir de la flibuste.

"Spectaculaire, hein ?"

Jack se tourna vers Bill, qui appréciait lui aussi le décor. "A chaque fois que je reviens ici, ça me fait le même effet. C'est une vue assez unique, Jack, profites-en."

Jack ne put qu'hocher vigoureusement la tête. Son arrivée aux Caraïbes était en effet pour le moins spectaculaire. Depuis presque six semaines qu'il n'avait pas vu la terre ferme, Jack aurait été heureux d'accoster à n'importe quel bout de plage désolé, mais le spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux était bien supérieur que ce à quoi il s'était attendu.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il avait imaginé Teague vivant dans un petit village aux ruelles sales et sordides, peuplées de prostituées et de forbans et où le rhum coulait à flots - le même genre de milieu que ceux que lui-même avait fréquentés en Angleterre, et qu'il associait au monde de la piraterie.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que son père ait élu domicile dans ce qui paraissait être un repère clé des flibustiers de la mer des Caraïbes.

Plus les minutes passaient, plus Jack appréhendait sa rencontre imminente avec Edward Teague Sparrow.

Depuis qu'il s'était enfin levé de son lit et avait réellement pris contact avec l'ensemble de l'équipage du _Juggernaut_ , il avait entendu toutes sortes de rumeurs sur le capitaine Teague - des rumeurs souvent contradictoires, d'ailleurs, ce qui ne l'aidait pas à cerner le genre d'homme que son père pouvait être.

Le seul point sur lequel les pirates semblaient s'accorder était que Teague était un homme puissant et autoritaire, deux traits de caractère qui lui rappelaient beaucoup trop Cutler Beckett pour que Jack puisse les trouver appréciables. L'équipage, cependant, paraissait les considérer plutôt comme des qualités, et il était évident que tous respectaient énormément l'homme. Un respect parfois teinté de crainte, avait noté Jack.

Alors que le navire pénétrait dans la baie, un éclair déchira le ciel et illumina l'espace d'une seconde l'impressionnante structure d'épaves, immédiatement suivi par un fracas de tonnerre assourdissant. Un orage sec avait grondé au loin toute la journée et avait visiblement décidé de s'abattre sur Shipwreck Cove. Les éclairs ne faisaient qu'accentuer l'aspect surréaliste du spectacle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le capitaine Bryan Donnelly faisait amarrer le _Juggernaut_ à l'un des longs pontons de bois qui s'avançaient suffisamment loin dans la mer pour permettre de descendre du navire sans utiliser les chaloupes. Donnelly désigna quelques hommes de quart et autorisa le restant de l'équipage à faire relâche à terre.

A la suite de Bill Turner, Jack enjamba le bastingage et descendit l'échelle à flanc du bateau, en prenant garde de ne pas trop tirer sur ses blessures. Posté en bas, sur le ponton, le chirurgien de bord leva pour la énième fois les yeux au ciel en apercevant son jeune patient s'adonner à des acrobaties qu'il ne devrait raisonnablement pas accomplir.

Lorsqu'il avait enfin donné à Jack Sparrow l'autorisation de quitter son lit une semaine plus tôt, après un minutieux examen de ses plaies en voie de cicatrisation, ce dernier s'était levé avec un enthousiasme qui avait arraché un grand éclat de rire à Bill. "On dirait que t'es le premier homme à poser le pied sur le sol du Nouveau Monde, mon gars."

Après quelques pas hésitants visant à tester quels mouvements il était en mesure de faire, Jack avait pris un plaisir infini à circuler dans la cabine. La position debout ravivait une douleur cinglante qui avait fini par diminuer au cours des dernières semaines, mais il avait décidé de l'ignorer, trop heureux de pouvoir enfin quitter la pièce exigüe qu'il en était presque venu à considérer comme une prison.

Il s'était d'abord approché du petit miroir accroché à une poutre à côté de la porte, et avait examiné son reflet. C'était la première fois qu'il se voyait dans une glace depuis qu'il était parti pour le Ghana presque trois mois plus tôt, et il avait failli ne pas se reconnaître. Extrêmement pâle, l'air fatigué, les cheveux plus longs et emmêlés lui tombant sur les épaules en mèches désordonnées, il avait considérablement maigri - il n'avait presque rien pu avaler pendant des semaines. Ses propres vêtements étant irrécupérables, Bill lui avait prêté une chemise de lin blanc trop grande pour lui ainsi qu'un pantalon à rayures rouges et blanches - il avait par la suite constaté qu'il n'était pas le seul à bord à en porter un.

"Un vrai pirate, hein ?", avait souri Bryan Donnelly en le voyant débarquer sur le pont, fermant les yeux pour savourer le souffle de l'air marin sur son visage.

Au long des jours suivants, Jack s'était lentement habitué à marcher en faisant sans cesse attention au moindre de ses gestes - un faux mouvement et une douleur aigüe fusait dans sa poitrine, signal d'alarme lui indiquant de ne pas forcer davantage. Il fatiguait vite et il lui en fallait peu pour se retrouver la respiration saccadée, comme s'il venait de courir plusieurs kilomètres. James Pidgley lui avait assuré que ses capacités respiratoires reviendraient à la normale à mesure que son poumon guérirait.

Pidgley ne pouvait s'empêcher de garder un oeil inquiet sur Jack Sparrow et poussait des soupirs exaspérés lorsque celui-ci gambadait sur le pont d'une façon que, en tant que médecin, il jugeait parfaitement inconsciente. Mais il devait bien admettre que Jack s'en sortait au mieux, et même s'il surprenait de temps à autre les grimaces de douleur ou les mâchoire serrées qu'il s'efforçait de ne pas montrer, il était forcé d'avouer que le retour à l'air libre et à ses capacités de mouvement avaient fait un bien fou au garçon.

Jack avait brusquement repris quelques couleurs, mangeait avec plus d'appétit et s'entretenait longuement avec les différents membres de l'équipage, posant une foule de questions, participant à leurs discussions nocturnes autour d'une bouteille de rhum, visiblement fasciné par le mode de vie des pirates qu'il commençait juste à découvrir.

Jack Sparrow n'était pas de nature timide, et après un mois d'isolement, il se montrait même d'humeur particulièrement bavarde. Certains flibustiers, aussi curieux que lui, l'avaient harcelé pour qu'il leur raconte en détail son aventure avec la _Company_ , éclatant de grands rires et lançant des exclamations admiratives lorsqu'il mentionnait sa vengeance sur Cutler Beckett. Bientôt, chaque marin du _Juggernaut_ sut que le jeune Jack Sparrow avait donné une bonne leçon à la toute-puissante _East India Trading Company_.

Jack n'avait pas encore assez de recul sur son passé pour pouvoir en rire, mais il appréciait en revanche le fait de pouvoir se promener avec la marque au fer rouge à l'air libre sur son bras sans susciter ni commentaires désagréables ni réactions agressives ou apeurées. Il se sentait parfaitement dans son élément au milieu de ces hommes et se demandait de plus en plus pourquoi il avait passé vingt ans de sa vie à s'efforcer d'être un citoyen honnête, alors que sa nouvelle vie était infiniment plus exaltante.

Ce soir-là, cependant, alors qu'il suivait les hommes du _Juggernaut_ le long des pontons et se dirigeait vers l'immense structure de coques de navires éclairée par d'innombrables torches, Jack Sparrow ne se sentait pas particulièrement à son aise. Il commençait même à se sentir franchement inquiet. La future réaction de son père à son égard le travaillait de plus en plus, alors qu'il avait décidé qu'il n'y attacherait pas trop d'importance.

Après avoir avancé plusieurs minutes dans le dédale de ponts suspendus et de plateformes donnant sur le vide, Jack, Bryan Donnelly, Bill et un autre pirate du nom de Robert White atteignirent une grande coque richement décorée située à plusieurs dizaines de mètres au-dessus du sol. Jack n'aurait pas su dire s'ils se trouvaient à l'intérieur où à l'extérieur. Il entendait distinctement le bruit de l'orage et sentait la brise sur son visage, mais en même temps l'endroit semblait étrangement abrité des intempéries.

Enfin, Bryan Donnelly s'arrêta devant une porte à double battant peinte en rouge, et se tourna vers ses compagnons. "Je connais le capitaine Teague mieux que vous autres", annonça-t-il, le regard fixé sur Jack qui se mordillait nerveusement la lèvre inférieure. "Le mieux, c'est que j'entre et que je lui... expose la situation. Je viendrai te chercher ensuite, mon garçon, d'accord ?"

Jack hocha la tête. L'heure de vérité avait donc sonné, songea-t-il. Dans quelques instants, il saurait si on père acceptait l'idée d'avoir retrouvé un fils perdu depuis dix-huit ans, ou si au contraire il déciderait de l'ignorer.

Jack Sparrow se rendit soudain compte que cette décision le laissait beaucoup moins indifférent que ce qu'il aurait souhaité.

Lorsque Bryan Donnelly entra dans la pièce oblongue qu'abritait la coque renversée, le capitaine Edward Teague Sparrow était assis au bout d'une longue table de bois noir, penché sur un amas de parchemins, en train d'étudier des trajectoires sur une carte à l'aide d'un compas. A portée de sa main gauche se trouvait une bouteille au niveau dangereusement bas.

La première chose qui traversa l'esprit de Bryan Donnelly fut que Jack Sparrow était sans le moindre doute le fils de son père. La ressemblance physique entre les deux hommes était indéniable.

Teague leva la tête au son de la porte qui se refermait doucement, et Donnelly salua d'un signe de la main tout en s'inclinant très légèrement.

"Capitaine Teague", dit-il à voix basse.

"Tiens tiens. Donnelly l'Irlandais." La voix grave et rauque du Seigneur pirate était plutôt accueillante, ce qui encouragea Donnelly à faire quelques pas en avant. "J'ai vu arriver votre vaisseau. C'est pas souvent qu'on te voit par ici", poursuivit Teague, se renversant en arrière dans son fauteuil. Il désigna du menton la chaise la plus proche de lui. "Allez, viens boire un coup. Comment se passent les affaires ?"

Donnelly haussa les sourcils. Le capitaine se montrait de fort bonne humeur, ce soir. _Tant mieux_ , songea-t-il. Il leva les mains en signe de refus. "Non, merci, Capitaine. Je ne suis pas venu pour discuter affaires."

"Aha." Teague croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, sourcils froncés. "Tu viens me soumettre une requête, alors."

"Non plus."

"Dans ce cas..." Il débouchonna la bouteille de rhum et s'en servit une longue gorgée. "...Étant donné le ton cérémonieux sur lequel tu m'adresses la parole, ce ne peut être que pour m'annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle."

Donnelly émit un petit rire. "Tout dépend de comment vous la considérez, Capitaine."

Teague chassa ces paroles d'un geste impatient et tapota la table du plat de la main. "Sois gentil, l'Irlandais, venons-en au fait. Viens t'asseoir et crache le morceau."

Bryan Donnelly contourna la table et vint prendre place aux côtés du capitaine Teague. C'était la première fois qu'il se trouvait seul avec lui. Auparavant, il ne l'avait côtoyé que lors de grandes réunions rassemblant des dizaines des pirates. Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

"Il y a un mois et demi, Capitaine, nous avons pillé une taverne sur les côtes anglaises. Je vous passe les détails, mais la bagarre a dégénéré et on a fait pas mal de dégâts. Avant de partir, on a retrouvé un gamin salement blessé, deux balles en pleine poitrine, et on l'a amené à bord du _Juggernaut._ " Il fit une pause pour guetter la réaction de son interlocuteur, mais celui-ci se contenta de boire une nouvelle gorgée de rhum sans manifester la moindre émotion, attendant visiblement la suite du récit.

"Notre chirurgien a réussi à le sauver _in extremis_ , et le garçon a fait la traversée depuis l'Europe avec nous."

Teague scruta attentivement le visage de Donnelly et haussa les épaules. "Pour l'instant, ça ne m'apprend pas grand-chose, sinon que le capitaine Donnelly joue les garde-malade en plus de vaquer à ses occupations habituelles", asséna-t-il sur un ton distinctement moqueur.

"Nous l'avons recueilli uniquement parce qu'il portait la marque des pirates, Capitaine. Un "P" au fer rouge, vous savez, la pratique favorite de la _East India Trading Company_."

"Oh." Teague parut légèrement surpris. "Quel âge a-t-il, tu m'as dit ?"

"Je ne l'ai pas dit. Il a vingt ans."

"C'est bien jeune, vingt ans", observa Teague avec un hochement de tête. "Il n'aura pas tenu longtemps, celui-là."

Bryan Donnelly acquiesça. "C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça. Mais ce n'est pas le problème... Ce qui va vous étonner davantage, c'est l'identité de ce garçon."

Il laissa quelques instants de silence ponctuer la fin de sa phrase, sentant le regard perçant de Teague fixé sur lui avec insistance. Comme il ne posait pas de question, Donnelly enchaîna, à voix basse : "Capitaine... Le gamin dont nous avons sauvé la vie s'appelle Jack Sparrow."

Tout le bronzage accumulé pendant des années sembla brusquement abandonner le visage du capitaine Teague.

Lorsque Bryan Donnelly sortit de la pièce, il adressa un demi-sourire à Jack et lui passa une main autour des épaules. "A tout à l'heure, mon gars. Tu sais où nous trouver." Puis le capitaine, suivi de Bill et du vieux Robert White, tourna les talons et traversa le pont suspendu qui menait vers d'autres recoins de l'île de Shipwreck, laissant Jack seul face à la porte rouge écarlate.

Jack prit une profonde inspiration et entra.

Le capitaine Edward Teague Sparrow se tenait debout derrière une grande table rectangulaire couverte de cartes et d'instruments de navigation.

Ses cheveux, du même noir de jais que ceux de Jack, étaient noués en épaisses dreadlocks dont certaines lui arrivaient presque à la ceinture. Il y avait accroché toute une série de breloques argentées qui tintaient au moindre de ses mouvements. Une barbe tressée décorait son menton, et une cicatrice lui barrait la pommette gauche. Ses yeux, noirs et perçants, étaient soulignés par un épais trait de khôl. Sa peau burinée semblait être le résultat de nombreuses années passées à l'air et au soleil. Il portait un manteau rouge vif décoré de nombreux motifs floraux entrelacés, duquel dépassaient les manches et le col d'une chemise à dentelle.

Jack s'était arrêté sur le seuil de la porte, ne sachant pas trop comment se comporter face à l'homme étrange qui le dévisageait en se tenant parfaitement immobile. Il eut l'impression que des minutes entières passaient, alors que tous deux se jaugeaient du regard, à chaque extrémité de la table qui occupait presque toute la longueur de la coque.

Au bout d'un moment, cependant, le capitaine Teague - _mon père_ , s'efforça de penser Jack - contourna la table et s'avança vers lui d'un pas lent, sans jamais le quitter des yeux. Jack soutint son regard jusqu'à ce que l'homme vienne se planter devant lui, son visage tout près du sien. Il posa ses deux mains sur les épaules de Jack, qui était légèrement plus petit que lui, et le contempla en silence pendant encore un long instant. Jack décida d'attendre qu'il réagisse, mal à l'aise.

Le visage du capitaine était tordu par une moue retenue qui laissait présager qu'il pouvait aussi bien éclater de rire que fondre en larmes. Finalement, il ne fit aucun des deux.

"Jackie", murmura-t-il, d'une voix rauque et profonde.

Jack ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un petit sourire. Ainsi donc, son père lui avait déjà trouvé un surnom attitré. Bill Turner avait eu raison : Teague ne l'avait certainement pas oublié pendant toutes ces longues années.

Le capitaine parut sur le point de faire un mouvement vers lui, peut-être le serrer dans ses bras, mais se retint au dernier moment et se contenta de lui lâcher les épaules et de faire un pas en arrière, le dévisageant de haut en bas, les yeux plissés.

"Nom de dieu, Jackie. T'as une mine épouvantable."

Jack ouvrit de grands yeux. Il avait probablement raison, mais c'était bien la dernière remarque à laquelle il s'attendait. Ne sachant pas quoi répondre, il garda le silence. Teague se tut pendant encore un long moment, puis finit par croiser les bras sur sa poitrine et se racla la gorge.

"Alors ça y est", marmonna-t-il d'une voix douce. "T'auras fini par revenir, fiston. Comme quoi, on n'échappe pas à son destin." Il se dirigea vers le fauteuil à l'autre bout de la pièce et s'y laissa tomber, croisant les jambes sur la table - une position d'aisance que Jack sentit un peu forcée.

"Tu lui ressembles", dit Teague.

"A qui ?" Jack avait la voix légèrement rauque, lui aussi. Il se douta de la réponse à la seconde même où il formulait sa question.

"A ta mère. A Mathilde." Le capitaine émit soudain un petit rire nerveux, secouant la tête, apparemment incapable de trouver les paroles adéquates pour s'exprimer. Il tendit la main vers la bouteille de rhum posée sur une carte maritime devant lui et but plusieurs gorgées d'affilée.

Mû par une soudaine inspiration, Jack s'approcha de lui et s'assit sur la chaise à ses côtés. Il avait comme le sentiment que son père l'aurait laissé debout pour le restant de la soirée s'il n'avait pas pris l'initiative. Teague donnait l'impression que tant de pensées se bouleversaient dans sa tête qu'il ne parvenait pas à en exprimer une clairement.

"Jack Sparrow", fit-il à voix basse. Son visage bronzé se fendit d'un sourire. "Mon fils." Il frappa brusquement la table du plat de ses deux mains, se renversant en arrière sur son siège. "Hé ben, on peut dire que c'est une sacrée surprise, hein ?" fit-il d'une voix soudain forte, soigneusement contrôlée. Apparemment, Teague Sparrow n'avait pas la moindre intention de montrer ses sentiments.

"Jackie", reprit-il après un nouveau silence pendant lequel Jack l'observa, ses doigts jouant distraitement avec un coin de parchemin posé devant lui. "T'as dix-huit ans de ta vie à me raconter, fils. Je crois que tu ferais bien de t'y mettre dès maintenant."

Jack ouvrit la bouche pour répondre lorsque son père lui prit soudain le bras droit, doucement, l'amena devant ses yeux et releva la manche de sa chemise. Il considéra un moment la marque boursouflée qui s'y trouvait, puis inclina la tête, presque comme s'il voulait s'excuser.

"Tu sais, Jackie, je me suis séparé de toi justement pour éviter que tu vives ce genre de choses."

"Si j'étais resté avec toi, je ne l'aurais peut-être pas vécu", objecta Jack, utilisant sans y penser le tutoiement. "Ca, c'est le résultat d'une collaboration avec la grande, noble et vénérée _East India Company_."

"Ironique, hein ?" Teague émit un petit claquement sec avec la langue en secouant la tête, l'air songeur. "Retiens bien ceci, fils : ceux qui se prétendent les bienfaiteurs de l'humanité sont les pires des crapules. Et ce sont souvent les plus innocents qui en pâtissent. T'as appris la leçon à la dure, mais au moins, tu n'oublieras pas."

L'heure était à la leçon de morale, pensa Jack. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir envie de grands discours à l'heure actuelle.

"Pas de risque", répondit-il.

"Bien." Teague se leva et se dirigea vers une petite porte dissimulée derrière un rideau que Jack n'avait pas remarquée. "Je vais aller chercher une petite réserve de rhum et tu vas m'expliquer très précisément ce qui s'est passé depuis le jour où je t'ai vu partir vers l'Europe, dans les bras de ta mère, à l'âge de deux ans."

Jack Sparrow retint un soupir, suivit des yeux son père qui disparaissait derrière la tenture et songea qu'encore une fois, la nuit risquait d'être courte.

Il se racla la gorge, trouva une position pas trop inconfortable pour sa poitrine douloureuse et se mit à raconter.

**À suivre...**

**Chapitre 17 - Miaro**


	17. Miaro

Lorsqu'il se réveilla ce matin-là, Jack Sparrow mit un certain temps à se rappeler où il se trouvait. La première chose qu'il remarqua fut l'absence de roulis - il n'avait plus l'habitude de dormir sur la terre ferme. Il entrouvrit les yeux et aperçut le squelette d'une coque de navire au-dessus de lui, partiellement cachée par des grandes bandes de tissu de couleur qui rendaient l'atmosphère du lieu plus chaleureuse.

Il s'assit dans son lit et étudia la pièce du regard. Elle n'avait pas de fenêtres, mais une sorte de trappe semblait avoir été sciée dans la coque renversée, et l'ouverture laissait filtrer un rayon de soleil assez lumineux pour éclairer l'ensemble de la petite chambre basse de plafond. La veille au soir, elle ne comportait qu'un lit aux draps propres et une petite table de bois couverte de la cire des dizaines de bougies qui y étaient posées, mais à présent, sur un tapis en son milieu, Jack avisa un grand baquet rempli d'eau encore fumante. Il avait dormi assez profondément pour ne pas entendre la personne qui l'avait amené.

La perspective d'un bain chaud encouragea Jack à se lever, bien qu'il n'ait pas l'impression d'avoir eu sa ration de sommeil. Il avait parlé avec son père pendant une bonne partie de la nuit, et c'était Teague lui-même qui avait finalement ordonné qu'il aille prendre un peu de repos, profitant de l'occasion pour lancer un autre commentaire sur sa mauvaise mine. Jack s'était endormi à la seconde où sa tête entrait en contact avec l'oreiller.

Il s'extirpa de ses couvertures et se glissa dans l'eau brûlante aussi loin qu'il pouvait sans mouiller ses bandages, posa la tête sur le bord du baquet et ferma les yeux, savourant la sensation d'une eau douce et propre sur sa peau - luxe qu'il n'avait pas pu s'offrir depuis trop longtemps, l'eau douce étant une denrée rare en pleine mer.

Ses pensées dérivèrent à nouveau vers James Pidgley et Davy Jones, puis, tout naturellement, vers le _Wicked Wench_. Depuis que le médecin lui avait raconté l'histoire, il avait inconsciemment associé la légende de Jones avec son ancien navire. Plus le temps passait, et plus Jack Sparrow avait la conviction que son _Wench_ n'était pas irrémédiablement perdu. Il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont il pouvait récupérer et remettre à flots une épave carbonisée gisant au fond d'un port, mais depuis qu'il avait appris et accepté que Davy Jones était plus qu'un simple mythe, il estimait que l'éventail des possibilités s'était considérablement élargi.

S'il y avait une infime chance de pouvoir reprendre possession de son unique bien, il décida qu'il la tenterait.

Il fut interrompu dans ses réflexions délirantes par le son que quelqu'un frappant à sa porte - ou plutôt, contre le bois qui encadrait ce qui aurait dû être une porte, mais qui n'était qu'une ouverture dissimulée par un rideau noir. Toutes les pièces de l'absurde construction qu'était Shipwreck Island semblaient étrangement suspendues entre intérieur et extérieur.

Jack leva la tête et vit entrer une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années, les cheveux bruns frisés coupés assez courts, et dotée d'une impressionnante paire d'yeux gris clairs qui ressortait contre sa peau foncée. Son accoutrement était composé d'un inhabituel mélange d'attributs masculins et féminins - une chemise d'homme serrée sous un corset en cuir brun, et une jupe longue qui laissait entrevoir des bottes hautes. La fille portait entre ses mains un tas d'habits, qu'elle posa sur le lit.

"Je me demandais si te comptais te réveiller un jour." Elle avait une voix étonnamment grave qui contrastait avec ses traits fins et délicats et sa silhouette menue. Elle adressa un sourire à Jack et s'assit sur le lit, apparemment sans aucune intention de quitter la pièce. "Je t'ai apporté l'eau, tout à l'heure."

"Merci." Jack se redressa dans son bain, étudiant le visage de l'inconnue. Elle ne semblait pas gênée le moins du monde de le déranger dans cette situation, aussi décida-t-il qu'il était inutile de faire des manières et qu'il pouvait aussi bien rester dans l'eau chaude pour mener la conversation.

"Je m'appelle Miaro Rassolondraïbé", dit-elle. "C'est d'origine malgache", ajouta-t-elle devant le regard perplexe de Jack, qui songea qu'elle devait probablement associer systématiquement cette explication à son étrange prénom.

"Je crois que je vais retenir juste "Miaro", si tu veux bien", répondit Jack en souriant. "Je suis Jack Sparrow."

"Je sais." Elle émit un petit rire. "Je crois que le capitaine Teague a mis la majorité des occupants de Shipwreck Cove au courant."

"Ah." Ainsi donc, son père avait jugé utile de répandre la nouvelle. Ce qui signifiait probablement qu'il en était satisfait, même s'il s'était avéré que Teague n'était pas du genre à exprimer ses sentiments.

"Tu habites ici ?"

"Je vis et je travaille ici. Grâce à ton père, d'ailleurs. Il m'a ramenée de Madagascar, il y a trois ans." La dénommée Miaro semblait être du genre bavard, elle aussi. "J'étais esclave, là-bas, tu sais ?", annonça-t-elle d'un ton aussi léger que si elle avait parlé de la pluie et du beau temps.

Jack fronça les sourcils. "Je ne savais pas, non. Teague t'a libérée ?"

"Teague a jugé bon de piller le manoir où je travaillais. Il en est sorti avec un bon butin, et moi avec, en prime. Mais comme les hommes considèrent qu'une femme à bord d'un navire, ça porte malheur, il a refusé de m'emmener."

"Mais je croyais..."

"Attends, Jack Sparrow." Jack nota, amusé, l'utilisation sur un ton autoritaire de son nom complet. "Il a refusé de m'emmener, mais quand il a recruté pour son équipage deux jours plus tard dans le port de Mahanoro, il n'a pas pensé à regarder plus en détail sous le chapeau d'un jeune marin qui s'est porté candidat, si tu vois ce que je veux dire."

Jack voyait très bien. Avec sa voix grave et ses cheveux courts, la jeune fille n'avait pas dû avoir trop de mal à se faire passer pour un homme.

"Il a bien dû finir par te démasquer, non ?"

Miaro Rassolondraïbé haussa les épaules. "Le capitaine n'est pas complètement idiot. Bien sûr qu'il m'a démasquée. Mais le temps qu'il s'en rende compte, il était trop tard pour me déposer à terre. Et j'ai pu prouver que même une fille pouvait se rendre utile à bord, alors il a fini par s'y faire."

"Et il t'a gardée ici", termina Jack.

"Il m'a proposé de rester, oui."

"Tu travailles pour lui ?"

"Si on veut. Mais comme il passe le plus clair de son temps en mer, ce n'est pas trop contraignant." Miaro désigna Jack d'un geste du menton. "Et toi, Jack Sparrow ? Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? On dirait que quelqu'un a essayé de te tuer, ces derniers temps."

"Même pas", répliqua Jack. C'était sans doute là le plus ironique de l'histoire, songea-t-il. "Je me suis juste retrouvé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment."

"Le résultat est le même", rétorqua la jeune femme en quittant le rebord du lit. Elle attrapa sur la pile de vêtements qu'elle avait apportés une pièce de lin blanc et propre et se dirigea vers Jack. "Tu me laisses jeter un œil ?"

Jack jeta un regard dubitatif à Miaro, puis au tissu. Elle leva les yeux au ciel. "Tu as vu l'état de tes pansements ? Je n'ai pas l'intention de faire plus que de les changer, pas besoin de t'inquiéter. Teague tient à te voir en pleine forme."

Pendant qu'elle déchirait le tissu en bandes de taille égale avec une rapidité déconcertante, Jack sortit de l'eau et choisit parmi les vêtements un pantalon vert olive qui paraissait environ à sa taille. Il remarqua que Miaro avait également apporté une paire de bottes en cuir à revers, posées au pied du lit. Il les enfila et découvrit qu'elles lui allaient parfaitement.

Il alla ensuite s'asseoir sur la chaise que Miaro lui désignait avec un index autoritaire, et la laissa retirer les bandages que James Pidgley lui avait faits une bonne semaine auparavant et qui avaient certainement, en effet, besoin d'être renouvelés. Il l'entendit pousser un petit sifflement entre ses dents. "Hé ben, ils ne t'ont pas loupé, Jack Sparrow", dit-elle. Jack sursauta lorsqu'elle effleura doucement sa blessure dans le haut du dos, où la première balle était ressortie.

"Ça te fait mal ?"

"Moins qu'avant."

"Ce n'est pas une réponse."

Il avait encore mal, mais la douleur était largement supportable en comparaison à celle qu'il avait éprouvée au début. Jack repensa en frissonnant aux horribles moments qu'il avait passés pendant les premières semaines à bord du _Juggernaut_ , aux instants où la douleur avait été si forte qu'il en avait hurlé, vomi ou perdu connaissance, aux nuits sans sommeil pendant lesquelles il était resté allongé sur son lit, trempé de sueur, et avait souhaité simplement s'endormir pour ne jamais se réveiller. Il se rappela avoir pensé, en dépit de sa nature optimiste, qu'il allait probablement y rester, et qu'il ne servait à rien de lutter contre ce qui allait finir par prendre le dessus.

Les choses avaient bel et bien fini par s'arranger, cependant. Lorsqu'il avait fini, enfin, par aller un peu mieux, Jack Sparrow s'en était voulu de s'être momentanément découragé. Il avait songé qu'il ne fallait pas s'avouer vaincu, jamais. Il avait décidé que s'il était sorti vivant de cette affaire, alors il survivrait à tout le reste. Il considérait que les semaines qu'il avait vécues étaient probablement ce qu'on pouvait vivre de pire, et qu'à partir de cet instant, tout ne pouvait aller que de mieux en mieux.

Ce qui, se dit-il, s'avérait être la vérité.

Il tourna les yeux vers Miaro Rassolondraïbé qui enroulait à présent les nouveaux bandages autour de sa poitrine et lui adressa un sourire. "Ça va, ne t'en fais pas."

"Je ne m'en fais pas." D'une manière très masculine, elle administra une tape amicale sur son épaule indemne, puis se dirigea à nouveau vers le lit, saisit une chemise blanche qui ressemblait fort à celle de son uniforme de la _East India Company_ et la lui lança. Elle lui fit ensuite signe de la suivre hors de la pièce. "Il y a à manger à côté. T'as l'air d'en avoir besoin."

En découvrant l'énorme quantité de nourriture qui s'étalait sur une grande table dans la pièce voisine, Jack sourit intérieurement et songea que malgré ses airs bourrus, son père avait visiblement l'intention de le traiter aux petits soins. Les prochains jours ne risquaient pas d'être trop éprouvants.

***

Pendant la semaine qui suivit l'arrivée du _Juggernaut_ à Shipwreck Cove, Jack découvrit et s'habitua au mode de vie que menaient les pirates sur l'étrange île. Lorsque Teague n'était pas occupé en mer, il guidait Jack à travers l'amas d'épaves, apparemment décidé à le familiariser le plus vite possible avec l'endroit.

Le deuxième jour, il l'emmena à bord de son navire, le _Misty Lady_ , amarré comme le _Juggernaut_ au bout d'un ponton de bois. Le _Misty Lady_ était une magnifique frégate au bois sombre et, chose rare, aux voiles rouge foncé. A l'avant se dressait fièrement une grande figure de proue représentant une sirène munie d'un trident.

"Une merveille, hein ?" Teague tapota le bastingage avec un air supérieur. "Crois-moi, fils, il n'y a pas d'endroit où l'on peut respirer plus librement que sur le pont d'un navire."

Jack hocha la tête, évitant de mentionner qu'il avait pour ainsi dire vécu sur des bateaux depuis l'âge de quatorze ans, et qu'il savait par conséquent fort bien ce qu'on pouvait ressentir debout sur le pont, le nez au vent et le soleil sur la peau. Il était entièrement d'accord avec son père.

Le capitaine Bryan Donnelly ayant estimé que son équipage avait fait suffisamment de profit en Angleterre pour être tranquille pendant quelques temps, le _Juggernaut_ resta amarré à Shipwreck Cove durant plusieurs l'absence de Teague, Jack passa beaucoup de temps avec Bill Turner, avec lequel, presque inconsciemment, il avait développé une amitié assez proche.

Pendant qu'il passait son temps au chevet d'un Jack très mal en point à bord du navire, Bill avait principalement laissé parler son instinct paternel et protecteur pour s'occuper de lui ; mais à présent que Jack était presque rétabli, les deux hommes s'étaient mis à se fréquenter en amis - après tout, Bill n'avait que neuf ans de plus que lui.

Bill lui parla de sa femme et de son fils qu'il avait abandonnés en Angleterre, de ses premiers pas dans la flibuste, des regrets qui lui déchiraient le cœur lorsqu'il pensait à son jeune Will qu'il ne verrait pas grandir. Jack, pour sa part, lui parla brièvement de son propre passé, mais il estimait qu'il n'y avait pas grand-chose d'intéressant à raconter.

Le reste du temps, Bill amena Jack dans les différentes tavernes qui s'étalaient au ras de l'eau en bas de Shipwreck Island, où ils passèrent des soirées entières à boire, jouer et, dans le cas de Jack, se faire harceler de questions par les curieux qui avaient vite repéré une nouvelle tête parmi les habitués des lieux. Shipwreck Cove étant un lieu isolé et presque impossible à trouver pour quiconque ignore son existence, tous les occupants de l'île se connaissaient.

Lorsqu'il n'était pas en vadrouille avec son père ou Bill Turner, Jack passait beaucoup de temps à dormir, enfin capable de récupérer des nombreuses nuits blanches qu'il avait passées au cours des deux derniers mois. Il s'entretint aussi longuement avec Miaro Rassolondraïbé, qui ne cachait absolument pas sa curiosité à son égard et qui se révéla, en outre, un compagnon de conversation fort agréable, enthousiaste et prompte à la plaisanterie.

Miaro habitant dans la pièce voisine de celle de Jack, les deux se croisaient très régulièrement et passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble, aussi avaient-ils fini par devenir, eux aussi, assez proches. Leurs conversations étaient directes et sans tabous, et Jack finit, dix jours après son arrivée à Shipwreck Cove, par mentionner à la jeune fille l'idée qui accaparait une grande partie de son esprit depuis des semaines.

"Tu crois à Davy Jones ?" demanda-t-il sans préambule, assis à table avec elle, profitant de ce que la conversation soit tombée un moment.

Miaro le regarda avec des yeux ronds. "Comment ça, est-ce que je crois à Davy Jones ?"

"Tu penses qu'il existe", corrigea Jack. Miaro Rassolondraïbé étant, à son avis,la personne la plus désespérément terre à terre qu'il ait jamais rencontrée, il s'était dit que si même elle confirmait l'existence de la légende, il pouvait définitivement valider cette hypothèse.

"Qu'il existe ?" Miaro secoua la tête, évaluant Jack du regard comme si elle cherchait à discerner une bonne plaisanterie derrière la question sérieuse. "Bien sûr qu'il existe. Qui a dit le contraire ?"

"Moi", dit Jack. "A Londres, l'histoire de Davy Jones et de son _Flying Dutchman_ est considérée un simple mythe, tout juste bon à effrayer les gamins."

Elle eut un petit rire. "Ici, on aimerait bien qu'il ne soit qu'un mythe. Mais il est bel et bien réel, Jack Sparrow." Pour une raison qui échappait à Jack, Miaro n'avait jamais supprimé l'usage de son nom de famille lorsqu'elle s'adressait à lui. "Vous vivez vraiment à l'autre bout du monde, vous les Anglais."

Jack haussa les épaules. Il décida de jouer le tout pour le tout.

"Où est-ce qu'on peut le trouver ?"

Miaro faillit s'étrangler avec la pomme qu'elle était en train de manger. Elle observa Jack comme s'il était subitement devenu fou.

"Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Jack Sparrow ? T'es fatigué de vivre ? Tu estimes que ta vie n'a pas été assez mouvementée, ces derniers temps ?"

Jack se mit à rire et songea qu'il aurait peut-être dû commencer l'histoire par le bon côté. Il expliqua brièvement à son interlocutrice effarée son idée de récupérer l'épave du _Wench_ depuis le fond des docks de Londres.

Miaro hocha la tête, faussement compréhensive. "Tu veux que Davy Jones, l'une des créatures les plus terrifiantes des sept mers, t'aide, toi, un jeune même-pas-encore-pirate de vingt ans, à remettre ton navire en état."

Jack ne pouvait pas nier que l'idée, exprimée ainsi, tenait plus du délire que d'une entreprise réalisable.

"En gros, c'est ça le principe, oui."

Pour toute réponse, Miaro éclata d'un rire sonore. "Si je n'avais pas déjà passé de longues journées à t'entendre parler, je penserais que tu es fou à lier, tu sais." Elle reprit son sérieux, croqua à nouveau dans sa pomme fixa Jack de ses déconcertants yeux clairs.

"Je ne sais pas où on peut le trouver, non, et je préfère l'ignorer, à vrai dire."

Jack s'y attendait. "Tu as dit _'créature'_ ", fit-il remarquer, soudain conscient du mot qu'elle avait employé. "Davy Jones n'est pas... un homme ?" La question semblait parfaitement absurde à ses yeux, mais après tout, si Jones existait réellement, peut-être était-ce autre chose qu'un banal être humain.

"Je ne m'y connais pas", répondit-elle. "Mais d'après ce qu'on raconte, Jones serait une créature seulement à moitié humaine. Les ragots vont bon train autour de tous ces êtres mystérieux, alors je ne sais pas si ce qu'on raconte est vrai." Elle haussa les épaules. "Le fait est que très peu de gens ont rencontre Davy Jones et sont encore en vie pour le raconter."

"Aha." Le vrai Davy Jones était donc relativement conforme à la légende, songea Jack. Personne ne réchappe d'une rencontre avec le navire fantôme qu'est le _Flying Dutchman_.

Il allait poser une autre question lorsque Miaro frappa brusquement la table du plat de la main. "J'ai une idée."

Jack leva les sourcils, attendant la suite.

"Si t'as vraiment envie d'en savoir plus, et si t'as envie de savoir où tu peux" - elle émit un nouveau ricanement - " _rencontrer_ Davy Jones, je connais quelqu'un qui devrait pouvoir te renseigner."

Jack ouvrit de grands yeux. "Ah bon ?"

"En règle générale, elle peut t'être utile, Jack Sparrow. C'est une idée farfelue, mais pas plus que la tienne. Elle peut peut-être t'aider dans ton histoire de _Wicked Wench_."

"Elle ?"

Miaro Rassolondraïbé hocha la tête, les yeux plissés, l'air mystérieux. "Elle. Tia Dalma."

**À suivre...**

**Chap. 18 : La femme du bayou**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ô romantiques avides d'histoires d'amour entre Jack et toutes les filles du coin, passez votre chemin : Miaro et Jack parlant ensemble ne veut pas dire Miaro et Jack tombant amoureux, savvy ? (oh allez, je sais que vous y avez pensé... mais non).
> 
> (Et pour info, le prénom Miaro existe, et c'est vraiment d'origine malgache. C'est beau, hein ?)


	18. La femme du bayou

Assis à l'avant de la chaloupe, tous sens aux aguets, Jack Sparrow scrutait les eaux sombres qui s'étendaient sous ses yeux.

Ils avaient quitté le _Misty Lady_ depuis plus d'une heure, et depuis, la barque glissait silencieusement sur cette rivière aux eaux noirâtres et stagnantes. Ses deux rives disparaissaient sous un inextricable fouillis d'arbres aux lianes emmêlées, de plantes tropicales aux feuilles gigantesques et de diverses espèces de lézards et de geckos aux proportions démesurées. La limite entre l'eau et la terre ferme était rendue indéfinissable par la mangrove dont les racines apparentes dévoraient les abords de la rivière.

La végétation touffue ne laissait filtrer que quelques faibles rayons du soleil et noyait le paysage dans une pénombre dense. L'air était chaud et humide, et saturé de mille bruissements inquiétants. Les moustiques volaient en grappes épaisses autour des quelques membres d'équipage qui avaient osé se frayer un chemin à travers leur territoire.

Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps à Jack Sparrow avant de se décider à aller rendre visite à la femme dont Miaro Rassolondraïbé lui avait parlé. Une fois sa résolution prise, toutefois, il avait attendu un certain temps avant d'en parler à son père. Il était certain que Teague aurait un de ses commentaires à faire sur le sujet et préféra préparer le terrain en douceur.

Une fois passée l'émotion de la première rencontre, Jack s'était vite aperçu que le capitaine Edward Teague Sparrow possédait son lot de défauts et qu'il ne devait pas être un homme particulièrement facile à vivre au quotidien. Teague avait, entre autres, une tendance exaspérante à prodiguer ses bons conseils à tout bout de champ. Il ne perdait jamais une occasion de faire sentir à Jack sa supériorité. "Crois-en mon expérience", répétait-il des dizaines de fois par jour lorsque Jack l'accompagnait en vadrouille. "Un jour, tu comprendras, Jackie."

L'intéressé ressentait une terrible envie de faire comprendre à son père qu'il ne sortait pas tout juste de l'œuf et qu'il comprenait et connaissait certainement beaucoup plus de choses que ce qu'il voulait bien croire, mais il avait rapidement constaté que le capitaine Teague n'était pas homme à supporter la réplique, et surtout pas de son propre rejeton. Jack avait donc décidé de laisser glisser les remarques sans broncher, du moins dans la mesure du raisonnable.

Par moments, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de répliquer, ce qui lui valait généralement une prise de bec avec Teague qui se terminait souvent par un "T'es encore trop jeune pour comprendre, Jackie" accompagné d'une tape mi-méprisante, mi-compatissante sur l'épaule. Ce qui avait le don d'achever d'exaspérer Jack, qui se détournait alors en levant les yeux au ciel.

Teague n'était pas désagréable avec lui, juste inconsciemment horripilant.

Par conséquent, Jack avait essayé de réfléchir à un moyen de se rendre chez Tia Dalma sans demander son avis à son père. Il s'était vite avéré, malheureusement, que l'œil de faucon de Teague ne manquerait pas de remarquer si l'un des navires de Shipwreck Cove lui faussait compagnie sans l'en informer en premier lieu. Jack fut donc contraint d'attendre le retour du _Misty Lady_ de l'une de ses expéditions en mer pour lui soumettre sa requête.

Bien entendu, la réponse de Teague ne se fit pas attendre.

"Tia Dalma ?" demanda-t-il d'un ton sarcastique. "Qui est-ce qui t'a parlé d'elle, fils ?"

"Miaro", répondit Jack, les yeux droits dans ceux de son père.

Le capitaine esquissa un sourire amusé et adopta son habituelle expression condescendante. "Vous, les gamins... Toujours prompts à propager les rumeurs sans même savoir de quoi vous parlez, hein ?" Comme Jack gardait le silence, il fronça les sourcils. "Pourquoi tu veux aller voir Tia Dalma, Jackie ? C'est pas encore à cause de cette histoire de bateau ?"

"Si", répliqua Jack, très calme. "C'est _précisément_ à cause de cette histoire de bateau."

Cette fois, Teague émit un petit rire. "Une chose est sûre, mon fils ne manque pas d'ambition. Récupérer une épave du fond du port de Londres ?" Il passa un bras amical autour des épaules de Jack. "On a tous nos rêves, Jackie. Seulement, il faut savoir faire le tri entre les rêves réalisables et ceux qui ne le sont pas."

"Justement. Le mien appartient à la première catégorie." Le ton de Jack était beaucoup plus assuré qu'il ne se sentait en réalité. Il ne savait absolument pas s'il existait bel et bien une chance de remettre le _Wicked Wench_ en état, ni même si le fameux Davy Jones était réel, mais il n'allait certainement pas avouer à Teague qu'il n'était sûr de rien.

Et puis, se disait-il, cela ne coûtait rien d'aller rendre une petite visite à cette Tia Dalma. Davy Jones ou pas, Miaro lui avait dit qu'elle avait réponse à tout. Et Jack avait précisément besoin de réponses.

Quelques longues heures de discussion plus tard, Teague avait finalement accepté de conduire Jack jusqu'au repère de Tia Dalma, situé à un peu plus de six heures de route. Accompagnée de Miaro, qui avait insisté pour être de l'aventure, Jack avait donc embarqué sur le _Misty Lady_ et avait supporté les remarques gentiment narquoises de son père pendant la totalité du voyage.

En fin d'après-midi, donc, le navire avait jeté l'ancre à l'embouchure d'une rivière. Une chaloupe avait été mise à l'eau et Jack, Miaro, Teague et deux membres de l'équipage avaient entrepris de remonter le fleuve, s'enfonçant de plus en plus dans la jungle hostile.

Plus l'embarcation avançait sur les eaux noires, et plus Jack Sparrow se demandait ce qu'il faisait là. Et aussi quel genre de femme pouvait bien avoir choisi de s'installer dans un tel endroit.

Tia Dalma semblait entourée d'une sorte d'aura mystérieuse, que ni Teague, ni Miaro ne semblaient disposés à percer. "Tu verras bien", était la seule réponse qu'obtenait Jack à ses interrogations. Lorsqu'il avait posé la question à Bill Turner, ce dernier s'était contenté de lever les sourcils, intrigué. "J'en ai entendu parler." Il n'avait pas non plus développé le sujet.

Aussi, Jack ne savait absolument pas à quoi s'attendre. Il espérait simplement que le déplacement en valait la peine.

Lorsque la petite troupe arriva enfin à destination, Jack ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir de grands yeux. Il ne savait pas trop à quoi il s'était attendu, mais certainement pas à cela.

La végétation était à présent si dense que les rayons du soleil ne parvenaient plus à 'y infiltrer, si bien qu'on se crût en pleine nuit. Les étranges sons d'animaux tropicaux et d'insectes inconnus semblaient s'être intensifiés et saturaient l'air chaud et moite. Au milieu des lianes et des arbres entremêlés, Jack crut entrapercevoir une forme humaine, debout au bord de l'eau. Il faisait trop sombre pour en être sûr, cependant. Lorsqu'il regarda à nouveau quelques secondes plus tard, la silhouette avait disparu.

La seule source de lumière provenait d'une petite cabane en bois, dressée sur de hauts pilotis entre l'eau et la terre ferme. La lueur vacillante des bougies qui en éclairaient l'intérieur se reflétait dans les eaux noires. A l'extérieur, pendaient quelques lanternes autour desquelles voletaient des grappes d'insectes. En bas, un ponton permettait l'accès par la rivière, relié à la cabane par une étroite échelle.

Teague grimpa sur le ponton d'une grande enjambée souple et amarra la chaloupe à l'un des poteaux de bois tandis que le reste de l'équipage mettait pied à terre. Jack et Miaro levèrent les yeux vers l'étrange habitation, mais Teague ne semblait pas particulièrement intrigué. Jack se doutait qu'il devait déjà connaître l'endroit.

"Hé bien, on y est, Jackie. A toi de jouer." Son père désigna l'échelle d'un geste du menton. Jack fronça les sourcils. "Vous restez là ?"

Le capitaine parut s'amuser de la question. "C'est ton histoire, fils, et je ne tiens pas à y être mêlé. Vas-y seul, on t'attend ici."

Jack vit Miaro hausser les épaules et se rasseoir dans la chaloupe. Il se détourna et entreprit de grimper l'échelle bancale qui menait à la partie habitable de la hutte, à plus de quatre mètres de hauteur. La porte d'entrée était percée d'une fenêtre, mais des rideaux tirés empêchaient de voir à travers. Il frappa deux coups et entra.

Le repaire de Tia Dalma figurait parmi les lieux les plus saugrenus que Jack Sparrow eut jamais vus. Saugrenu et, sans aucun doute, inquiétant.

La petite pièce était éclairée par des dizaines de bougies et de lanternes, baignant la scène dans une lueur jaunâtre. Le mobilier était simple et hétéroclite, mais cela n'avait que peu d'importance si l'on considérait qu'il était à peine visible tant les accessoires et les objets le recouvraient.

Partout étaient posées des centaines de fioles, de jarres, de récipients divers et variés. Certains étaient stockés à même le sol, d'autres pendaient du plafond bas, accrochés à un bout de corde. Dans les bocaux en verre translucide, Jack aperçut des contenus plus étranges les uns que les autres, certains complètement indéfinissables, d'autres qu'il aurait préféré ne pas reconnaître. Il crut voir, dans l'une des fioles pendues au-dessus de lui, ce qui ressemblait fort à des yeux humains.

A sa gauche, le plancher et le plafond de l'habitation étaient transpercés par un arbre qui poussait en plein milieu de la pièce. Autour du tronc s'enroulaient deux longs serpents aux couleurs rougeâtres. Dans une cage, accrochée à une branche, un perroquet bariolé somnolait.

L'atmosphère, songea Jack, dégageait une sorte d'énergie presque palpable. Tia Dalma semblait être beaucoup plus qu'une simple femme isolée au fond du bayou caraïbe.

Pour l'heure, elle était assise à une table au milieu de la pièce, faisant face à la porte. Elle avait les yeux fixés sur Jack comme si elle savait parfaitement qu'il allait entrer.

Jack remarqua que Tia Dalma s'intégrait parfaitement dans le décor.

Elle était très jeune, du moins en apparence. Son visage et son corps étaient ceux d'une jeune femme guère plus âgée que Jack lui-même, mais ses yeux et l'expression de son visage dégageaient une maturité et une puissance qui, de façon inexplicable, ne correspondaient pas à sa jeunesse.

Elle avait de très longs cheveux noirs qui tombaient sur ses épaules et jusqu'au bas de son dos en longues dreadlocks, semblables à celles de Teague. Des éclats de coquillages blancs et des plumes colorées noués dans sa chevelure tranchaient sur la masse sombre. Sa peau mate luisait à la lumière des bougies, et Jack s'aperçut que son visage était décoré de délicats tatouages qui entouraient ses yeux et sa bouche. Ses yeux, grands et d'une étrange couleur noisette, presque rouge, étaient soulignés d'un épais trait de khôl.

Assez petite, elle était vêtue d'une robe rapiécée qui semblait cousue d'un assemblage de multiples pièces de tissus différents. Plusieurs couches de dentelles, de volants et de tissus à motifs se superposaient, et le tout était orné de nombreuses perles et coquillages brodés. Elle portait autour du cou plusieurs colliers de perles qui pendaient sur sa poitrine et jusqu'à son ventre.

En dépit de son apparence miteuse et pas vraiment soignée, Tia Dalma était, ne put s'empêcher de penser Jack, irrésistiblement attrayante.

Jack s'était immobilisé sur le seuil, étudiant la scène du regard. Tia Dalma se leva et s'avança vers lui d'une démarche féline.

"Jack Sparrow", murmura-t-elle d'une voix douce et exagérément sensuelle, avec un fort accent créole. Ce n'était pas une question. Jack fronça les sourcils, déconcerté.

"Vous savez qui je suis ?"

Tia Dalma ne répondit rien, prit Jack par la main, le mena vers la table qu'elle venait de quitter et lui fit signe de s'asseoir. Elle alla ensuite reprendre sa place, confortablement carrée dans un large fauteuil recouvert de tissu. Sur la table, devant elle, était étalé un plateau de bois gravé de symboles étranges.

Un long silence s'ensuivit, pendant lequel Jack attendit que l'étrange femme lui pose une question. Comme elle n'y semblait pas disposée, cependant, il s'éclaircit la gorge et finit par prendre la parole.

"Je suis venu vous voir", commença-t-il, "pour savoir si vous pouviez m'aider à trouver Davy Jones." Il se sentait parfaitement stupide et n'aurait pas été étonné outre mesure si son interlocutrice avait éclaté de rire. Tia Dalma n'en fit rien, toutefois. Au contraire, à la mention de Jones, son regard se durcit brusquement, toute trace de sourire disparut de son visage et elle plongea ses yeux perçants dans ceux de Jack.

"On ne trouve pas Davy Jones", dit-elle d'un ton abrupt. "C'est lui qui te trouve. Et lorsqu'il te trouve, c'est la dernière chose qui te sera arrivée de ton vivant." Elle étudia un moment Jack en silence, puis se radoucit soudain, retrouvant son sourire chaleureux et sa voix suave. "Pourquoi, Jack Sparrow, est-ce que tu veux trouver Davy Jones, mmh ?"

Pour la énième fois, Jack expliqua l'histoire du _Wicked Wench_ et son espoir que le soit-disant maître des océans pouvait l'aider à le récupérer. Tia écouta attentivement sans l'interrompre.

"Avant tout", termina Jack, "je voudrais savoir s'il y a la moindre chance que j'y parvienne."

Tia eut un geste brusque de la main, comme si elle chassait un insecte invisible qui l'importunait. "Bien sûr que tu as des chances, Jack Sparrow."

Il ne s'était pas attendu à une réponse aussi catégorique. Tia Dalma semblait prendre son histoire très au sérieux et jamais elle n'avait esquissé le sourire incrédule qu'il avait vu tant d'autres afficher.

"Et... Vous seriez d'accord pour m'aider ?"

Tia semblait attendre cette question depuis le début. Elle se pencha en avant sur la table et effleura la main de Jack du bout des doigts, son visage toujours éclairé par son demi-sourire charmeur. Puis elle se leva, contourna la table et vint se poster derrière lui. Elle posa ses mains sur ses épaules et approcha son visage tout près du sien. Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure lorsqu'elle lui parla directement à l'oreille.

"Mmhh... Tout dépend, Jack Sparrow, du prix que tu accepterais de payer en échange."

Légèrement stupéfait, Jack sentit ses mains chaudes se promener sur ses épaules, puis se glisser sans la moindre hésitation sous sa chemise. "Bien sûr que je peux t'aider, Jack Sparrow", susurra Tia Dalma. "Mais je ne fais jamais rien sans contrepartie."

Lentement, elle se redressa, prit à nouveau Jack par la main et l'entraîna vers le fond de la pièce, vers un rideau sombre qui tombait jusqu'au sol. Même s'il avait voulu résister, Jack en aurait été incapable. Il avait l'impression que la sorcière - car c'était sans doute ce que cette femme était, songea-t-il - lui avait ôté toute volonté propre, et l'attirait vers elle comme un aimant.

Après avoir écarté le rideau qui dissimulait une petite pièce uniquement meublée d'un lit de bois sommaire et faiblement éclairée, Tia Dalma se posta en face de Jack Sparrow, les yeux dans les siens et un sourire carnassier aux lèvres, et se débarrassa de sa robe usée.

***

Jack ouvrit les yeux et laissa son regard s'habituer à l'obscurité. Les bougies qui avaient éclairé la petite chambre s'étaient consumées, et seul le rai de lumière filtrant à travers le rideau tiré permettait de distinguer les contours de la pièce.

Il mit un certain temps à rassembler ses souvenirs. En fait, il était incapable de retracer de façon claire et précise ce qui s'était passé. Davantage que des souvenirs, il se rappelait des sensations. Des sensations comme il n'en n'avait jamais ressenties.

Il avait su ce que Tia Dalma avait en tête dès l'instant où elle avait posé ses mains sur ses épaules. Jack avait vingt ans et avait passé la grande majorité de sa jeunesse dans les quartiers mal famés de Londres sans personne pour lui dicter sa conduite, et par conséquent, il n'en était pas à sa première expérience sexuelle. Les filles, il les connaissait et les appréciait. Ou du moins, il avait pensé les connaître jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre celle-ci.

Il avait senti qu'une énergie surnaturelle entourait Tia Dalma dès qu'il était entré dans sa cabane. Une aura magique et brûlante. Tant que leur relation en était restée au stade de la conversation, cependant, cela n'avait pas grande importance. Lorsqu'elle était devenue physique et charnelle, en revanche, il en avait mesuré toute l'intensité.

Il n'avait pas eu l'impression de faire l'amour à une femme. Tia était beaucoup, beaucoup plus qu'une femme.

Jack se souvenait de la sensation qu'elle aspirait toute son énergie vitale, le vidant de toute force et de toute volonté. Qu'elle se l'appropriait totalement. Qu'elle le dominait de toute sa hauteur, avec une puissance animale. Leurs ébats avaient été violents. Terribles. Douloureux. Dépourvus de toute forme de tendresse ou de sensualité.

Jack tourna la tête et s'aperçut qu'elle ne se trouvait plus dans le lit. Il tendit l'oreille et l'entendit s'affairer dans la pièce principale.

_Combien de temps j'ai dormi ?_

Avait-il réellement dormi, d'ailleurs ? Il fouilla sa mémoire, essayant de se rappeler des derniers instants. Infatigable, elle l'avait conduit vers des limites inexplorées, des territoires inconnus, des sensations nouvelles et d'une intensité à la limite du physiquement supportable. Jack se souvenait avoir ressenti, l'espace d'un instant, de la peur. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il avait soudain eu l'impression qu'il n'était pas capable de suivre.

Qu'elle allait le tuer.

_C'est stupide._

Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, il ne pensait pas s'être endormi. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il avait dû perdre connaissance. Et se réveillait à présent, dieu sait combien d'heures plus tard, avec toujours la nette sensation que quelqu'un l'avait vidé de son énergie. Tia Dalma avait joué avec lui sans qu'il pût y opposer la moindre résistance.

Il n'était pas certain qu'il l'aurait fait, d'ailleurs.

_C'était donc ça, la "contrepartie" qu'elle voulait._

Jack secoua la tête et se leva. La tête lui tourna brusquement et il dût se tenir à la poutre qui soutenait le plafond pour ne pas tomber. Légèrement chancelant, il se dirigea vers ses vêtements roulés en boule sur le sol et les enfila. Puis il prit une profonde inspiration, écarta le rideau et pénétra dans la pièce principale.

Il retrouva Tia Dalma assise exactement à la même place que lorsqu'il était entré dans la cabane un peu plus tôt - _ou était-ce beaucoup plus tôt_ ? Elle tourna lentement la tête vers lui et afficha de nouveau son sourire carnassier. Faute de mieux, Jack lui rendit son sourire et vint s'asseoir à la table en face d'elle. Elle se tenait droite dans son fauteuil, les deux mains croisées sur un objet que Jack ne parvenait pas à identifier.

"Davy Jones, mmmh ?"

Jack la dévisagea avec des yeux ronds. Tia avait visiblement décidé de se comporter comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme s'ils étaient encore en train d'avoir la conversation à propos de Jones et du _Wicked Wench -_ moment qui paraissait très loin.

Imperturbable, la sorcière hocha la tête sans attendre de réponse et poussa vers Jack l'objet qu'elle tenait entre les mains. Jack crut d'abord à une petite boîte noire, mais s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait en réalité d'un compas. Sourcils froncés, il s'empara de l'objet et en ouvrit le couvercle. Une boussole tout à fait normale en apparence. L'aiguille, cependant, n'était pas dirigée, comme à l'accoutumée, vers le nord. Jack savait parfaitement où se situait le nord par rapport à sa position, mais le compas pointait dans la direction opposée.

_Un compas hors d'usage. Et après ?_

Bien qu'il n'eut pas ouvert la bouche, Tia lui répondit comme s'il avait formulé sa pensée à voix haute.

"Tu es perspicace, Jack Sparrow. Comme tu l'as remarqué, ce compas n'indique pas le nord."

Une nouvelle fois, Jack eut la désagréable certitude que Tia Dalma lisait dans ses pensées comme dans un livre ouvert. Il n'aimait pas se sentir ainsi à découvert.

Il haussa les épaules, sans quitter son interlocutrice des yeux. Comme aucune explication ne venait, il posa la question lui-même.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il indique, alors ?"

Tia se pencha en avant vers lui, et reprit sa voix suave pour lui susurrer : "Il indique ce que tu désires le plus au monde, Jack Sparrow."

Jack crut avoir mal entendu. Même s'il se doutait que l'étrange femme possédait des pouvoirs hors du commun - il en avait déjà fait l'expérience -, son esprit pragmatique avait du mal à croire à l'existence d'un tel artefact.

"Et ce que tu désires le plus au monde, c'est trouver Davy Jones, mmh ?"

_Ce qu'il désirait le plus au monde..._

"C'est récupérer le _Wicked Wench_ ", répondit-il sans quitter l'aiguille du compas des yeux.

Tia se pencha encore plus vers lui. "Tu avais raison, Jack Sparrow. Ton seul espoir de récupérer ton navire est de trouver Davy Jones."

"Et ensuite ?" Jack secoua la tête, déconcerté. "Est-ce qu'il... acceptera de m'aider ?"

Tia Dalma se leva brusquement, vint se placer tout près de Jack et lui parla à nouveau à l'oreille. "Laisse-toi guider par tes instincts. Fais-toi confiance. Moi, je te fais confiance, Jack Sparrow." Elle désigna le compas du menton. "Ceci est pour toi. Fais-en bon usage."

Elle inclina la tête en une sorte de révérence et Jack comprit que l'entretien était terminé. Il accrocha le compas à sa ceinture, se leva à son tour et parcourut les quelques pas qui le séparaient de la porte. Il était sur le point de la franchir quand il entendit la voix basse de Tia Dalma derrière lui : "Nous nous reverrons, Jack Sparrow." Il hésita un instant puis sortit de la cabane.

Il descendit l'échelle d'un pas incertain, tous les événements des heures précédentes tournoyant dans sa tête. En bas, sur le ponton et dans la chaloupe, son père, Miaro Rassolondraïbé et les deux pirates du _Misty Lady_ attendaient en silence, et tournèrent les yeux vers lui alors qu'il se dirigeait vers eux.

Miaro lui adressa un sourire indéfinissable et lui fit une place à ses côtés dans la barque. Le capitaine Teague défit l'amarre en maugréant, prit place à bord à son tour et s'empara d'une rame pour pousser l'embarcation loin du ponton.

"Hé bien, Jackie, t'en as mis du temps."

**À suivre...**

**Chap. 19 : Davy Jones**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Certains lecteurs m'ont fait remarquer que j'avais fait une faute de logique dans ce chapitre, que Jack obtient le compas non pas en négociant avec Tia Dalma, mais en le lui dérobant.
> 
> Eh bien, je tiens à vous citer la phrase du second film (en VO) que prononce Tia, qui dit exacement ceci : "The compass you bartered from me, it cannot lead you to this ?" "Barter" signifie "marchander, négocier". Donc il y a bel et bien eu marchandage !
> 
> Je ne sais pas comment la phrase a été traduite dans la version française, mais s'il y est question de vol, c'est une erreur de traduction, et il ne faut pas s'y fier !
> 
> Leçon à tirer de cette histoire : ne JAMAIS regarder un film en VF...


	19. Davy Jones

"Et maintenant ?"

Jack Sparrow se retourna. Bill Turner s'était éloigné du bastingage et se tenait à présent juste derrière lui, à regarder la mer désespérément vide. Jack aurait aimé pouvoir répondre à la question, mais il n'en savait malheureusement pas plus que son compagnon.

Depuis plusieurs heures, Jack et son équipage scrutaient la surface agitée de la mer, tentant de repérer quoi que ce soit qui sorte un tant soit peu de l'ordinaire. Mais à part l'eau verdâtre brouillée par les gouttes de pluie, il n'y avait tout simplement rien à voir.

Du moins, rien qui n'indiquât la possible présence de Davy Jones dans les parages.

Pourtant, Jack Sparrow était certain qu'ils étaient proches du but. Il le sentait. Le compas aussi le savait. L'aiguille pointait toujours obstinément dans la même direction. Et d'après les dires de Tia Dalma, le compas était infaillible.

Pendant la première semaine qui avait suivi la rencontre de Jack avec l'étrange femme du bayou, l'aiguille avait semblé errer sans but précis, se fixant quelques heures sur un cap, puis tournoyant aléatoirement pour s'immobiliser sur un autre. Jack ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il fallait en déduire - sans doute Davy Jones se déplaçait-il régulièrement, pensait-il, et le compas suivait son mouvement. Bien évidemment, cela rendait toute expédition de recherche impossible.

Puis, dix jours après que Tia lui eût fait don de l'étrange objet, l'aiguille avait brusquement cessé ses va-et-vient. Elle s'était arrêtée sur un cap et n'en avait plus bougé. Au bout d'une journée et d'une nuit, pendant lesquelles il avait guetté régulièrement le cadran, Jack avait soudain eu la certitude que cette fois, il pouvait suivre l'indication de la boussole et se mettre en route. En éspérant que le cap resterait désormais le même.

Il s'était donc mis en quête d'un navire et d'un équipage prêts à l'accompagner dans cette entreprise plus qu'hasardeuse. Le capitaine Teague ayant déclaré que pour rien au monde il ne risquerait sa vie et celle de ses hommes pour une expédition au dénouement aussi incertain, Jack n'avait pas pu compter sur les pirates du _Misty Lady_.

Il avait commencé par recruter Bill Turner, qui s'était immédiatement porté volontaire, sa curiosité prenant le pas sur sa frayeur du légendaire démon marin. Bill avait réussi à convaincre quelques hommes du _Juggernaut_ de faire route avec eux, moyennant une jolie quantité de doublons. Pour compléter son équipage, Jack avait utilisé ses talents de persuasion pour baratiner un certain nombre de pirates de Shipwreck Cove qui n'avaient rien de prévu dans les jours suivants.

Après une longue journée de pourparlers, il avait finalement réuni une quinzaine de flibustiers ainsi qu'un petit sloop aux voiles blanches éclatantes, qui appartenait à Teague et sortait tout juste de cale sèche. Son père avait accepté -à contrecœur- de le lui prêter à condition que son navire revienne saint et sauf quelle que soit l'issue de l'expédition. Jack avait eu la nette impression que Teague attachait plus d'importance à son bateau qu'à lui-même, mais il avait appris à ne pas prendre au premier degré les airs bourrus et les réflexions mordantes.

De plus, il avait bien l'intention de montrer au capitaine Teague Sparrow que son fils était lui aussi capable de quelque chose.

Le compas en main, Jack avait donc embarqué sur le sloop à l'aube, par un matin gris et pluvieux. Il faisait anormalement froid pour un mois d'été, et la mer était agitée par un fort vent d'Est. À la question "Ou va-t-on, exactement ?" posée par plusieurs membres d'équipage, il s'était contenté de pointer dans la direction de l'aiguille en affirmant "Par là" d'un air assuré. En réalité, il ne savait absolument pas jusqu'où il devait aller, s'il allait simplement croiser le _Flying Dutchman_ en pleine mer, s'il y avait un point précis à atteindre ou s'il devait naviguer tout droit jusqu'à tomber sur Davy Jones.

Aucune de ces hypothèses lui semblaient plausibles, mais Tia Dalma lui avait conseillé de se fier à ses instincts, et pour l'heure, son instinct lui dictait simplement de naviguer en suivant le cap du compas. _On verra bien_ , songea-t-il.

Il avait donc tenu le cap des heures durant, debout à la barre du navire, retrouvant avec délice la sensation de liberté qui l'envahissait à chaque fois qu'il tenait le gouvernail d'un bateau entre les mains. La dernière fois qu'il avait tenu la barre, c'était à bord du _Wicked Wench_.

Jack naviguait avec le ferme espoir que dans les heures qui suivraient, il aurait l'occasion de le diriger à nouveau.

Vers midi, cependant, il commença à se poser de sérieuses questions quant à la fiabilité du cadeau de Tia Dalma. La terre ferme n'était plus en vue, et rien ne s'étendait devant eux que la mer grise et opaque, qui, à l'horizon, rejoignait un ciel lourd et sombre.

Un paysage désespérément morne et isolé.

Jack haussa les épaules et jeta à Bill Turner un regard d'excuse.

"Je n'en sais rien. On continue, j'imagine."

Bill hocha la tête d'un air compréhensif et s'éloigna pour transmettre l'information au reste de l'équipage qui, Jack le sentait, commençait à s'impatienter.

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils atteignirent leur but.

Jack fut le premier à les voir. Il sondait l'horizon avec une longue-vue depuis quelques minutes lorsqu'il aperçut, au loin, un amas de roches escarpées qui se dressaient hors de la mer comme des dents acérées. Les vagues venaient se briser contre elles, formant une crête d'écume blanche autour des rochers.

Jack concentra son regard sur l'étrange paysage et promena l'objectif de sa longue-vue aux alentours des pics rocheux. Il ne tarda pas à voir les premiers débris qui flottaient entre les vagues.

Des planches, des tonneaux, des morceaux de bois hétéroclites couvraient la surface de la mer. Même à cette distance, Jack savait qu'il ne pouvait s'agir que d'une chose.

Un naufrage.

Sans doute un navire de taille réduite s'était-il échoué dans ces hauts-fonds escarpés, véritable piège pour un marin peu expérimenté. Jack ne parvenait pas à voir l'embarcation proprement dite, aussi en conclut-il qu'elle devait être cachée par les rochers.

Le compas pointait droit dans cette direction, et Jack sut soudain sans hésitation ce qu'il devait faire.

Il mena le sloop jusqu'à quelques centaines de mètres des rochers, puis demanda à l'un des pirates de sonder la profondeur de l'eau. La tâche n'était pas aisée en raison du fort roulis de la mer, mais son équipage était, par chance, composé de marins chevronnés.

_Sans doute plus que ceux du navire naufragé._

Jack guida adroitement le bateau aussi loin que la profondeur l'y autorisait. De près, les roches noirâtres étaient considérablement plus grandes qu'il ne l'avait d'abord cru. Certaines d'entre elles formaient de véritables petites montagnes, de plusieurs dizaines de mètres de hauteur. Avec les vagues venant s'éclater contre le flanc des rochers, le paysage avait quelque chose d'inquiétant.

Il cria à l'un des hommes de jeter l'ancre. Puis il se dirigea vers l'une des deux chaloupes dont été équipé le navire et demanda à plusieurs pirates de l'aider à la mettre à l'eau.

Bill secoua la tête, déconcerté. "Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques, Jack ? C'est de la folie de mettre une chaloupe à la mer par ce temps. Elle va chavirer." Il considéra un moment la mer et les débris qui flottaient autour d'eux. "Où est-ce que tu veux aller, de toute façon ?"

Jack désigna un point de l'autre côté de la barre rocheuse. "Le bateau doit être échoué quelque part là-bas. Je sens que c'est là qu'il faut que j'aille." "Vous, vous restez ici", ajouta-t-il en voyant Bill ouvrir la bouche d'un air indigné. "Ça ne regarde que moi et je n'ai pas l'intention de mettre qui que ce soit en danger."

"Supposant que tu trouves cette épave, Jack... Et ensuite ? Tu crois que Davy Jones est à bord et t'attend en sirotant une bouteille de rhum ?"

Jack se mit à rire, quoique d'un rire légèrement nerveux. "Je n'en ai aucune idée, Bill. Je sais que c'est là que je dois aller, c'est tout." _Ne me demande pas pourquoi_ , songea-t-il. Il aurait été incapable de l'expliquer. "Tout ce que je vous demande, c'est de m'attendre là, _savvy_ ?"

Ignorant les protestations de son ami, Jack, muni uniquement de son compas et d'une épée qu'il avait prévue en cas de complications - bien que l'idée de se battre contre Davy Jones lui paraisse purement suicidaire - , descendit l'échelle le long de la coque et prit place dans la chaloupe ballottée par la houle. Il saisit les rames d'une main ferme et cria à Bill de lâcher l'amarre. Le courant l'éloina rapidement du sloop alors qu'il entendait son compagnon hurler : "Ton père va me tuer si je ne te ramène pas sain et sauf, Jack !"

Jack esquissa un sourire et entreprit de guider la barque de façon à contourner les roches. Maintenant qu'il se retrouvait seul, il se sentit tout à coup beaucoup moins rassuré. Il savait qu'il se lançait dans une entreprise plus que dangereuse, mais restait intimement persuadé qu'il arriverait à ses fins, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il ignorait cependant totalement _comment_ les événements allaient se dérouler, et il devait bien admettre que la perspective de se retrouver en tête à tête avec la légende qui avait hanté ses cauchemars d'enfant ne lui plaisait qu'à moitié.

 _Le_ Wicked Wench _en vaut la peine, Jack._

Bill avait raison : ramer dans une mer aussi agitée s'avérait plus compliqué que prévu. Les mouvements amples qu'il devait faire pour ramer tiraient douloureusement sur ses blessures, et la chaloupe menaçait de se renverser à chaque vague un peu plus violente que la moyenne. Jack devait jouer de tout son poids d'un côté ou de l'autre de la barque pour la maintenir à l'endroit.

Il parvint cependant à se diriger vers la barre rocheuse et à en faire le tour, perdant ainsi de vue le navire qu'il venait de quitter. Dès qu'il fut parvenu de l'autre côté de l'étrange mur naturel, il aperçut le bâtiment naufragé.

Celui-ci avait probablement dû se fracasser violemment contre les roches pointues alors que la tempête faisait rage, deux jours plus tôt. La coque, à moitié engloutie, reposait sur les hauts-fonds, flottant entre deux eaux tel un poisson à l'agonie. Les deux mâts brisés et les voiles déchirées étaient étalés sur l'eau tout autour, parmi d'innombrables débris de bois et de tissu.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Jack pour découvrir le premier cadavre - un corps déjà bleui aux chairs gonflées par l'eau de mer. Il détourna les yeux, écœuré, et poursuivit sa progression. Il sentait son cœur battre à toute vitesse et tenta de se rassurer en se remémorant les paroles de Tia Dalma - elle lui avait affirmé qu'il avait bel et bien une chance de réussir, n'est-ce pas ?

Et il était bien disposé à la saisir. Restait à savoir quand allait se présenter le moment opportun.

Cinq minutes plus tard, il sut que ledit moment était venu.

Jack n'était plus qu'à une dizaine de mètres de l'épave lorsqu'il eut soudain l'étrange impression que sa chaloupe venait d'être secouée par une force qui n'avait rien à voir avec les vagues. Il arrêta de ramer, se pencha au-dessus de l'eau et scruta les alentours. Il avait eu la nette sensation qu'une sorte d'onde de choc avait agité les fonds marins, comme si un énorme poisson était passé juste en dessous de l'embarcation.

_Un poisson... Ou autre chose._

Jack ouvrit le compas et eut juste le temps de s'apercevoir que l'aiguille avait légèrement dévié de son cap - avant d'avoir pu réfléchir à la question, il se sentit soudain soulevé par un remous d'une force extraordinaire. Agrippé à sa barque, il crut entrevoir, l'espace d'une seconde, un _mât_ percer la surface de l'océan et surgir de sous l'eau pour s'élancer vers le ciel - puis la chaloupe fut violemment renversée par un choc d'une force considérable et Jack fut projeté dans l'eau grise et froide.

En tombant, il se cogna la tête contre la coque de son embarcation, et perdit momentanément tout repère. A demi assommé, il se débattit des pieds et des mains pour remonter à la surface, mais la mer semblait animée d'une vie propre qui l'empêchait de nager correctement. Des remous sous-marins agitaient l'eau, des tourbillons l'aspiraient par le fond, et l'eau opaque ne permettait même pas à Jack de voir ce qui causait un tel bouillonnement. Il avait avalé de l'eau de mer dans sa chute et sentait qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir tenir sa respiration beaucoup plus longtemps.

_Mourir maintenant, ce serait trop bête._

Alors que, paniqué, il battait désespérément des jambes pour retrouver l'air libre, il sentit soudain contre lui quelque chose de dur et d'immobile. Entrouvrant les yeux, il parvint à distinguer la carcasse de la coque du navire échoué. Apparemment, il avait été entraîné jusqu'à l'épave. Il s'agrippa au bois abîmé et se hissa le long de la coque. Finalement, enfin, sa tête émergea de l'eau et il aspira une grande bouffée d'air, si goulûment que la tête lui tourna. Il se trouvait sur ce qui avait été le pont du navire- à présent légèrement incliné et à demi immergé -, allongé sur le ventre, haletant, une douleur brûlante irradiant de ses poumons encore fragiles.

_Clop._

La tête contre le bois de la coque, il sentit plus qu'il n'entendit le choc sourd qui résonna dans son crâne. _Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, encore ?_

_Clop._

Le son se rapprochait. _Jambe de bois_ , songea soudain Jack. Quelqu'un se dirigeait vers lui, marchant sur l'épave du navire naufragé.

_Un survivant ?_

_Ou bien..._

_...lui ?_

Jack releva lentement la tête et se retrouva nez à nez avec ce qu'il avait pris pour une jambe de bois. Sauf que ce n'était pas une jambe de bois. Cela ressemblait plutôt un une espèce de partie d'un crustacé, d'une couleur rosâtre, couvert de bernacles.

Avant d'avoir pu s'interroger outre mesure sur la signification de cette apparition absurde, Jack se sentit brutalement agrippé par les épaules et tiré sans douceur en position debout. Il chancela, et vomit l'eau salée qu'il avait ingurgitée pendant que deux mains fermes lui maintenaient les bras derrière le dos. Puis il redressa la tête pour regarder autour de lui.

Il n'en crut pas ses yeux.

Il se trouvait en effet sur l'épave, mais ce n'était plus le seul navire en vue. Tout près, en face de lui, là où quelques minutes avant il n'y avait qu'une étendue d'eau déserte, était amarré un deuxième bâtiment. Jack n'avait jamais rien vu qui ressemblât à ce navire-là.

Entièrement couvert d'algues et de coquillages qui semblaient en faire partie intégrante, le trois-mâts avait une couleur verdâtre de bois pourrissant. Ses voiles, effilochées et trouées, semblaient être faites en matière végétale davantage qu'en tissu. En place de figure de proue, une énorme pointe se dressait vers le ciel, ornée d'imposantes piques de bois, à la manière d'une monstrueuse mâchoire. Tout le long de la coque, les trappes à canon étaient sculptées en forme de gargouille grimaçante.

Jack ne pouvait apercevoir la poupe ornée du nom du navire de là où il se trouvait, mais il sur instantanément quel était ce bateau sorti des enfers.

Le _Flying Dutchman_.

Il comprit également pourquoi il avait chaviré et été entraîné par ces impressionnants remous. S'il s'en référait à la légende - et il était à présent à peu près certain qu'il pouvait s'y fier -, le vaisseau de Davy Jones surgissait des océans - de _sous_ l'océan. Voilà pourquoi il n'avait pas été visible à l'horizon quelques instants plus tôt.

Mais plus encore que la forme acérée du _Dutchman_ qui se découpait contre le ciel gris, ce qui frappa encore davantage Jack Sparrow, ce fut l'homme qui se tenait juste devant lui, le toisant de toute sa hauteur.

Enfin, le mot "homme", songea Jack, était peu approprié.

La créature qui fixait Jack de ses petits yeux d'un bleu glacial et durs comme l'acier semblait être une sorte d'hybride entre un homme et un poulpe. Là où auraient dû se trouver sa barbe et ses cheveux, elle possédait des tentacules de longueur variable qui s'agitaient autour de son visage comme animées d'une vie propre. La consistance de sa chair était jaunâtre et visqueuse, et son nez n'était qu'un mufle aplati, à la base duquel se développaient deux gros tentacules, pareils à une monstrueuse moustache.

Sur sa tête, se dressait un grand chapeau recouvert de crustacés. Tous ses vêtements étaient envahis par la faune et la flore marine, des algues pendaient de son manteau, du corail rongeait une partie de son épaule. Horrifié, Jack constata que l'une de ses mains était en fait une gigantesque pince de crabe cliquetant dangereusement, et l'autre, une grotesque et gélatineuse imitation de main humaine dont l'index se prolongeait en une autre épaisse tentacule.

Derrière lui, d'autres hommes-poissons se tenaient en cercle autour de Jack, le dévisageant avec un air moqueur. Il aperçut un crâne en forme de requin-marteau, un autre dont la tête était remplacée par un énorme bernard-l'hermite. Tout un équipage d'hybrides improbables marchait lentement vers lui.

En toute autre circonstance, Jack Sparrow aurait attribué la vision à un cauchemar, ou peut-être à une trop forte dose de rhum. Mais l'homme qui se tenait devant lui était bien trop réel pour pouvoir envisager une telle éventualité.

Il se retrouvait nez à nez avec Davy Jones.

**À suivre...**

**Chap. 20 : Le pacte**


	20. Le pacte

Il se retrouvait nez à nez avec Davy Jones.

Avant qu'il ait pu faire un geste, la pince de crabe qui servait d'avant-bras à Jones vola vers lui et se referma autour de sa gorge. Jack déglutit, et se demanda si le monstre allait le tuer sur-le-champ. Jones, cependant, ne semblait pas disposé à en finir avec sa proie. Au lieu de celà, il examina Jack les yeux plissés, une moue dubitative déformant son visage mou.

"Tiens, tiens, tiens. On dirait bien qu'il y a un survivant."

Davy Jones avait une voix douce et mesurée, et un petit sourire que Jack trouva hautement inquiétant vissé aux lèvres - ou à ce qui lui tenait lieu de lèvres.

Encore essoufflé, Jack inspira profondément et s'efforça de prendre un air décontracté, ce qui lui paraissait particulièrement difficile à l'instant présent.

"Je ne suis pas un survivant du naufrage", dit-il en essayant d'oublier la pince acérée autour de son cou. "Je suis venu pour parler à Davy Jones."

Jones ouvrit de grands yeux, visiblement éberlué par tant d'audace. Il lâcha Jack et fit un pas en arrière, le contemplant de la tête au pieds.

"De quelle folie souffres-tu donc, mon garçon ? Ne sais-tu pas que nul ne ressort vivant d'une rencontre avec Davy Jones ?"

Jack n'en doutait pas une seconde. Il pensa de toutes ses forces aux paroles encourageantes de Tia Dalma et reprit la parole, d'un ton qu'il tenta de rendre calme et posé mais qui ne parvenait pas à cacher le léger tremblement de sa voix.

"Hé bien, je... Je suis venu pour vous demander votre aide."

La réaction des hommes-mollusques ne se fit pas attendre : toute l'assemblée éclata d'un rire tonitruant. Jones, cependant, n'esquissa pas même un sourire et approcha son visage de celui de Jack, sourcils froncés.

"Mon aide - _plop_ ?" Il émit un étrange bruit mouillé qui devait probablement exprimer son incompréhension. "Qui es-tu, toi qui es assez désespéré pour demander de l'aide à Davy Jones ?"

"Jack Sparrow", répondit Jack.

L'homme-poulpe plissa à nouveau les yeux et le regarda un moment en silence. Puis il fit signe à l'homme qui maintenait toujours Jack de le lâcher. La créature au faciès de coquillage rejoignit le reste de l'équipage derrière leur capitaine.

Jack se tint debout devant son interlocuteur, qui faisait presque une tête de plus que lui, en se donnant un air confiant, et attendit patiemment que Jones l'interroge.

"Jack Sparrow", fit Jones. "Et quel... service attends-tu de moi, Sparrow ?"

Jack décida de jouer le tout pour le tout. "Mon navire a été coulé par la _East India Company_ et je voudrais le remettre à flot", déclara-t-il d'une traite, conscient que si sa réponse déplaisait à Jones, il risquait fort de se faire trancher la gorge par sa pince coupante. Mais Jones parut à nouveau surpris, et cette-fois ci, crut discerner Jack, légèrement amusé.

"Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire, mon garçon, que je t'aiderais à renflouer ton bateau ?" De nouveau, les hommes éclatèrent de rire. Jack resta faussement impassible. "Pourquoi diable voudrais-je sauver ce rafiot, hein ?"

C'était exactement la question que Jack Sparrow se posait depuis un mois. Il n'y avait jamais trouvé de réponse, mais à présent que le moment décisif était venu, elle lui vint tout naturellement.

"Un marché. Nous pourrions... conclure un marché", dit-il, le coeur battant, devant le regard perplexe de Jones et les ricanements de l'équipage.

"Ha-ha." Les tentacules encadrant le visage de Jones frémirent alors qu'il émettait un petit rire sec. "Ce garçon pense donc que l'on peut marchander avec moi. Soit tu es complètement ignorant, soit en proie à un accès de folie furieuse."

Sans laisser à Jack le temps de répliquer, Jones fit brusquement un pas vers lui et l'agrippa fermement par l'épaule avec sa main tentaculaire. Jack sentit la matière froide et visqueuse à travers le tissu de sa chemise et réprima un frisson.

"Sache, Jack Sparrow, que les marchés, c'est moi qui les propose. Je ne laisse qu'un seul choix à ceux qui croisent mon chemin", fit-il en élevant légèrement la voix, menaçant. "Je peux te tuer immédiatement... Ou bien je peux retarder le jugement dernier en te proposant de servir à bord de mon bâtiment. Sauve ta mise en devenant l'un des nôtres... ou choisis la mort."

Jack ignora de son mieux le filet de sueur froide qui commençait à couler le long de son dos et se dit qu'il préférait mourir sur-le-champ plutôt que de devenir à son tour un hybride aquatique parfaitement répugnant.

Cela ne semblait pas, cependant, être la préférence de Jones. Il se rappela soudain du mythe qu'il avait entendu étant enfant : le navire maudit recherchait constamment de nouveaux membres d'équipage.

Il venait de trouver ce qu'il avait à offrir à Jones pour remplir sa part du marché.

Lui-même.

Jack inspira à fond et lui adressa son plus beau sourire, quoiqu'entièrement forcé. "Si tu m'aides à récupérer mon navire, on peut peut-être s'arranger", dit-il. L'idée lui vint alors même qu'il la formulait. "Lorsque je mourrai, je m'engage à faire partie de ton... équipage. _Savvy_ ?"

En réalité, il n'avait évidemment aucune intention de servir un jour à bord du _Flying_ _Dutchman._ Mais après tout, si tout se passait bien, l'heure se sa mort était loin et il aurait tout le loisir de remédier à ce problème. Pour l'heure, seul comptait le _Wicked Wench_ \- et se sortir de là vivant et en bonne santé.

Jones parut totalement déboussolé par sa proposition. Il garda le silence un long moment, fixant Jack de ses yeux pâles et perçants. Puis, de façon tout à fait innattendue, il glissa sa main visqueuse dans la poche de son manteau - Jack recula instinctivement, certain qu'il allait en sortir une arme - et en retira une grosse pipe sculptée. Il bourra la pipe et en tira une longue bouffée, recrachant la fumée par deux petits tuyaux gélatineux qui ornaient ses tempes.

"Cinq ans", annonça-t-il finalement, accompagnant sa déclaration d'un nouveau _plop_.

Jack crut avoir mal entendu. Jones était-il véritablement en train de marchander avec lui ? Se pouvait-il qu'il ait, contre toute attente, accepté le marché absurde qu'il venait effrontément de lui proposer ?

"Je renfloue ton bateau et dans cinq ans, tu serviras à bord du mien."

Jack se mordit la lèvre. Cinq ans, voilà qui lui plaisait déjà beaucoup moins.

"Cinq ans... Et pendant combien de temps ?"

"Ha-ha." Jones le toisa d'un air méprisant. "Un siècle, mon garçon. Cent ans de servitude."

"Un siècle ?" Jack secoua la tête, l'indignation prenant le pas sur la peur. "On ne peut pas... ?"

Jones fit claquer sa jambe de crustacé sur le bois de l'épave et lui tourna brusquement le dos. Visiblement, il perdait patience. "C'était à prendre ou à laisser, Jack Sparrow." Il adressa un signe de tête à l'un de ses hommes, celui avec une tête de requin-marteau. "Puisque ce jeune homme ne semble pas accepter mes conditions, nous allons lui offrir l'autre alternative. Tuez-le."

"Attendez", cria Jack alors que l'homme-requin levait vers lui une inquiétante arme pourvue de dents pointues. L'homme interrompit son geste et Davy Jones, excédé, fit à nouveau volte-face.

"Vingt ans", tenta Jack, la voix légèrement rauque. Jones tira à nouveau sur sa pipe et se mit à faire les cent pas.

"Dix."

Jack poussa intérieurement un soupir de soulagement. Il avait craint de faire perdre définitivement son calme à son adversaire et s'attendait déjà à voir le harpon de l'homme-poisson s'abattre sur sa tête.

"Quinze", répliqua-t-il, animé d'un courage nouveau. Négocier faisait partie de ses habitudes et généralement, il s'en sortait toujours à son avantage. Il se revit l'espace d'une seconde dans une échoppe crasseuse de Londres, encore adolescent, marchandant avec un grand sourire le prix d'un objet quelconque.

 _Sauf que cette fois-ci, l'enjeu est considérablement plus élevé_ , lui souffla une petite voix dans sa tête.

"Treize", susurra Davy Jones à son oreille en laissant glisser un de ses tentacules le long de sa gorge en guise de menace. "Treize ans jour pour jour, Jack Sparrow, et tu finiras tes jours à bord de mon navire. Avons-nous un accord ?"

Jack avait du mal à en croire ses oreilles. Il était bel et bien sur le point de signer un pacte avec le légendaire maître des sept mers, et surtout, il allait pouvoir vivre pour le raconter. Treize années de liberté étaient suffisantes pour trouver un moyen d'échapper à son funeste destin. Il aurait tout le loisir d'y réfléchir une fois qu'il se retrouverait en possession du _Wench_.

Son cœur se gonfla de joie à la simple idée qu'il allait tenir une nouvelle fois la barre de son navire entre les mains.

Il adressa un sourire radieux à Davy Jones et tendit sa main droite. Jones la serra de ses doigts gélatineux, laissant sur celle de Jack un résidu de bave glacée et gluante. Puis il le tira vers lui, approcha son nez plat de son oreille et murmura : "Ne va pas croire qu'il existe une solution pour t'en sortir, Jack Sparrow. Tu t'en sors déjà admirablement bien. Dans treize ans, tu feras partie de mon équipage. A dater de ce jour, tu as une dette envers moi - tu me dois ton âme, Jack Sparrow. Ne l'oublie pas."

"Je n'oublie pas", assura Jack, attendant que l'autre veuille bien lui lâcher la main. Il se demandait à présent comment Jones allait s'y prendre pour récupérer du fond de l'océan une épave calcinée qui se trouvait à des milliers de kilomètres de distance.

Comme pour répondre à sa question, l'homme au faciès de poulpe désigna du menton les rochers escarpés qui se dressaient hors de l'eau. "Tu vas attendre ici, Sparrow. Tu vas nager jusqu'à terre et attendre sagement, tu as compris ?"

Jack sentit une nouvelle vague d'inquiétude l'envahir. Et si Jones ne tenait pas parole ? S'il l'abandonnait sur cet îlot désespéré pour ne plus jamais donner de nouvelles ?

Il n'avait pas le choix, cependant. L'un des hommes d'équipage du _Flying Dutchman_ le saisit sans douceur par le bras et le poussa vers l'eau. Jack plongea dans la mer agitée et nagea à contre-courant jusqu'à ce que ses pieds entrent en contact avec le sable. Il s'agrippa à l'un des rochers et grimpa hors de portée des vagues qui s'y écrasaient, et s'assit pour observer le navire des abysses.

Eberlué, Jack vit l'équipage de Jones quitter l'épave du navire naufragé et apparaître une seconde plus tard à bord du leur, sans avoir utilisé de chaloupes ni même avoir nagé jusqu'à lui. Plus rien ne parvenait à l'étonner après l'heure qu'il venait de passer, mais il ouvrit malgré tout des yeux incrédules lorsque, dans un impressionnant tourbillon d'écume, le navire entier déchira la surface de la mer pour plonger _sous_ l'eau, sa proue menaçante fendant les vagues. Quelques instants plus tard, la mer avait retrouvé son calme et plus rien ne témoignait de la scène surnaturelle qui venait de s'y dérouler.

Jack Sparrow resta seul sur son rocher en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Davy Jones allait-il respecter leur marché ? Il s'efforça de mettre ses idées au clair. Il était conscient qu'il venait de réchapper à une morte quasi-certaine, et ce grâce à une incroyable dose de chance. Tia Dalma avait eu raison, finalement : il avait bel et bien réussi à marchander avec Jones. Il s'imaginait déjà en train de raconter son aventure dans les tavernes.

Il deviendrait sans aucun doute l _'Homme-qui-avait-survécu-à-Davy-Jones._

Il en était là de ses réflexions quand il vit la surface de l'océan se troubler une nouvelle fois. Il se leva d'un bond et aperçut, à quelques dizaines de mètres de son île, le _Flying Dutchman_ qui faisait son apparition. Le navire émergea des flots, ruisselant, et Jack se rendit compte que cette fois, il n'était pas seul.

Le _Dutchman_ traînait derrière lui, accroché à une lourde chaîne de fer, un autre navire qui sortit de l'eau peu après lui. Le cœur de Jack fit un bond dans sa poitrine.

C'était le _Wench_.

Il n'avait plus de voiles, ses mâts étaient en piteux état et le bois de la coque avait à présent une étrange couleur noire, mais à ses yeux, c'était le plus beau navire qu'il ait jamais vu.

Il entendit la voix de Davy Jones l'appeler depuis la proue du _Dutchman_ et s'arracha à la contemplation de son vaisseau ressuscité pour regarder dans sa direction.

"Je te laisse te débrouiller avec ton navire, Sparrow ! Nous nous reverrons dans treize ans !" cria-t-il. Même à cette distance, Jack identifia clairement le rictus mauvais qui s'étalait sur la face monstrueuse. "Et s'il t'arrivait, par malheur, de mourir en mer... Nous nous reverrons bien plus tôt."

Puis, aussi vite qu'il était apparu, le navire des morts reprit le chemin des abysses, laissant le _Wicked Wench_ flotter, seul, sur la mer grise. Jack savait qu'il venait de vendre son âme au diable, mais n'arrivait pas à se sentir inquiet. Au contraire, il n'avait pas été aussi heureux depuis longtemps. Il resta quelques instants à contempler amoureusement son bateau, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, sans se préoccuper le moins du monde du sort funeste qui l'attendait.

"Jaaaaack !"

Il fit volte-face et aperçut le sloop qu'il avait emprunté au capitaine Teague dans la matinée. A bord, Bill Turner faisait de grands gestes des bras et hurlait son nom, visiblement paniqué.

La vision de quelque chose d'aussi normal et habituel que Bill et son équipage de pirates fit ressentir encore davantage à Jack à quel point sa rencontre avec les hommes-poissons tenait de l'extraordinaire. Brusquement, la vie semblait avoir repris son cours et chaque chose était rentrée en ordre.

Le sloop jeta l'ancre non loin du _Wench_. Les flibustiers mirent la deuxième chaloupe à la mer et s'empressèrent de rejoindre Jack qui descendit du rocher et se dirigea à leur rencontre. Bill saisit Jack par les deux épaules et le regarda droit dans les yeux, comme s'il essayait de définir si son compagnon était bel et bien réel.

Il finit par secouer la tête, l'air passablement hébété. "On a tout vu", annonça-t-il d'une voix blanche. "On a vu ce... On était en train de contourner les rochers quand ce navire a surgi des océans en entraînant l'autre bateau..." Il haussa les épaules. "Nom de dieu, Jack." Il paraissait incapable d'exprimer ses pensées. "Nom de dieu."

Derrière Bill, plusieurs pirates hochèrent la tête en une silencieuse approbation, apparemment encore sous le choc du spectacle.

Jack leur répondit par un grand sourire. "Mes amis", annonça-t-il d'un air théâtral en désignant le _Wench_ du doigt, "je vous présente mon navire. Le _Wicked Wench_."

"Il est assez mal en point", déclara l'un des pirates assis dans la chaloupe , l'air sceptique.

Jack se retourna vivement et le fusilla du regard. "Si l'on tient compte du fait qu'il a été entièrement détruit par le feu et qu'il a passé les trois derniers mois au fond des docks de Londres, je trouve qu'il est remarquablement bien conservé, au contraire."

Le pirate, un vieil homme de l'équipage du _Juggernaut_ , acquiesça d'un signe de tête. "Ouais. C'est sûr." Oubliant de prendre son air vexé, Jack eut un petit rire en voyant l'expression perplexe du flibustier. Il se sentait beaucoup trop heureux pour se formaliser des commentaires désobligeants.

Il monta à bord de la chaloupe et le petit groupe s'éloigna des hauts-fonds rocheux pour revenir vers leur navire. La pluie avait presque cessé et la mer devenait plus calme. Bill montra le _Wicked Wench_ d'un geste du menton. "Il va falloir le remorquer."

Jack hocha la tête. "On le mettra en cale sèche à Shipwreck Cove et on entreprendra les travaux de remise en état."

"Comment t'as fait, Jack ?"

Il adressa un grand sourire à Bill. Tous les pirates s'étaient tournés vers lui, attendant visiblement un récit de son aventure.

"J'ai conclu un marché", déclara-t-il. "J'ai signé un pacte avec Davy Jones."

Il sentit les regards éberlués de l'équipage posés sur lui, leur expression tantôt incrédule, tantôt horrifiée.

"Quels sont les termes du contrat, Jack ?" La voix de Bill tremblait légèrement.

Jack se mordit la lèvre en repensant à ce qu'il avait promis à Jones, mais annonça d'un ton léger : "Le _Wench_ est à moi pour treize ans, puis je m'engage à servir cent ans à bord du _Flying Dutchman_."

La mâchoire de Bill Turner parut vouloir se décrocher. Il ouvrit de grands yeux et regarda Jack comme s'il était fou.

"C'est pas vrai. Tu... Tu as vendu ton _âme_ à Jones ?"

Jack balaya la question d'un geste impatient. "Bill, je n'ai pas la moindre intention de faire partie de cet équipage de mollusques. D'ici treize ans, j'aurai bien trouvé un moyen de contourner le problème."

Bill secoua la tête, légèrement pâle. "Tu crois vraiment qu'on peut _échapper_ à Davy Jones, Jack ? Je te pensais moins naïf que ça."

"On m'avait aussi dit que personne ne sortait vivant d'une rencontre avec lui, et pourtant, je suis là, non ?" Il haussa les épaules. "J'ai récupéré mon navire, et c'est tout ce qui compte, pour l'instant. Chaque chose en son temps."

Bill leva les yeux au ciel. Décidément, Jack Sparrow n'avait peur de rien. Il préféra le laisser à sa bonne humeur et se tut.

Une fois que la chaloupe eut rejoint le sloop, les pirates entreprirent d'attacher une chaîne reliant la poupe de leur navire à la proue du _Wicked Wench_ afin de le tirer jusqu'à Shipwreck Cove. Par chance, le _Wench_ était privé d'une bonne partie de ses mâts, ce qui l'allégeait considérablement et permit au vaisseau, pourtant plus petit, du capitaine Teague de le remorquer sans trop de difficultés.

Quatre heures plus tard, les occupants de Shipweck Cove assistèrent à l'entrée dans la baie d'un spectacle pour le moins inhabituel. Edward Teague Sparrow, muni d'une longue-vue, fut le premier à apercevoir Jack, debout avec Bill Turner à l'avant du sloop, visiblement sain et sauf et une expression radieuse sur le visage.

Teague sourit intérieurement en se dirigeant vers les docks à la rencontre de son fils.

Décidément, Jack Sparrow n'avait pas fini de l'étonner.

**À suivre...**

**Chapitre 21 - Le _Black Pearl_**


	21. Le Black Pearl

Lorsque Jack Sparrow rejoignit enfin sa chambre cette nuit-là, l'aube commençait déjà à poindre à l'horizon. Il était épuisé, mais se savait bien trop excité pour pouvoir trouver le sommeil.

La fête avait duré toute la nuit.

Une heure après que le sloop fût revenu à Shipwreck Cove en traînant derrière lui un étrange navire dépourvu de mâts et d'un bois presque noir, la rumeur circulait déjà sur toute l'île que le jeune Jack Sparrow, fils du capitaine et Seigneur pirate Edward Teague Sparrow, avait scellé un pacte avec le maître des sept mers en personne et s'en était sorti sans la moindre égratignure.

D'abord, Teague avait exigé un récit détaillé de l'aventure de son fils, et pour une fois, il n'avait pas trouvé de commentaire désobligeant à ajouter. Bien qu'il s'efforce de n'en rien laisser paraître et d'afficher une expression désintéressée, il était visiblement impressionné.

Puis plusieurs flibustiers s'étaient pressés autour de Jack pour l'entendre raconter l'histoire, et la discussion s'était rapidement transférée des docks à la taverne la plus proche, où Teague avait commandé du rhum pour tous et où Jack avait passé la soirée à répondre aux questions diverses et variées d'un groupe de pirates de plus en plus éméchés.

Bill Turner était parti inviter l'équipage du _Juggernaut_ aux réjouissances, et bientôt, le capitaine Bryan Donnelly, le docteur James Pidgley et une bonne vingtaine d'autres membres avaient rejoint la taverne. Donnelly avait levé sa chope en direction de Jack et lui avait adressé un sourire radieux. "Hé ben, Jack, ça aura valu le coup qu'on te sauve la vie, pas vrai ?"

 _Sans aucun doute,_ avait songé Jack. _Les événements de la journée valaient définitivement la peine d'être vécus._

Aux regards admiratifs se mêlaient les expressions horrifiées lorsque Jack mentionnait les termes du contrat qui l'unissait à Davy Jones, mais il n'avait aucune envie de s'appesantir sur le revers négatif du marché et préféra se concentrer sur ce qu'il y avait gagné : son navire. Le fait qu'il ait récupéré un bateau coulé au fond de l'océan suscitait évidemment une admiration incrédule chez la totalité de l'auditoire.

Jack avait pensé au _Wench_ toute la soirée. Dans sa tête, il élaborait des plans de rénovation, réfléchissait à l'ampleur des travaux de remise en état, à la couleur des voiles ou à la future décoration de sa cabine ; il voyait déjà son bateau naviguer à nouveau sur la mer, comme neuf. _Et cette fois_ , songea-t-il avec une intense satisfaction, _il est à moi_. Plus aucun pavillon aux couleurs de la maudite _East India Trading Company_ ne flotterait au sommet du grand mât. Le _Wicked Wench_ lui appartenait désormais tout à fait.

Lorsqu'il eut raconté son histoire une bonne vingtaine de fois et bu une ration considérable de rhum, Jack avait adressé un salut général à l'assemblée - peu l'avaient remarqué, toutefois, la totalité des pirates étant tellement saouls qu'ils arrivaient tout juste à garder les yeux ouverts - et avait gravi la succession d'échelles et de ponts suspendus jusqu'à sa chambre située à une bonne quinzaine de mètres du niveau de la mer.

Il retira ses bottes et son pantalon et s'apprêtait à se glisser dans son lit lorsque le rideau qui masquait la pièce voisine s'écarta et laissa place à Miaro Rassolondraïbé, vêtue uniquement d'une longue chemise d'homme beaucoup trop grande pour elle. Elle traversa la chambre en trois grandes enjambées et sans préambule, serra chaleureusement Jack dans ses bras.

Un peu étonné, il lui rendit son étreinte, mais elle se dégagea rapidement et regarda Jack droit dans les yeux. "Jack Sparrow", dit-elle, "tu es à la fois l'homme le plus fou et plus chanceux que j'ai jamais rencontré."

Il hocha la tête. "Tu es au courant, donc."

"Qui ne l'est pas ?" Son regard clair devint presque sévère. "J'ai eu peur, tu sais. J'étais sûre que t'allais jamais revenir."

Jack lui adressa un grand sourire. "Bien sûr que j'allais revenir. Je suis le capitaine Jack Sparrow."

"Pour l'instant, t'es capitaine d'une demi-épave sans mâts ni voiles", rétorqua Miaro. "Mais je dois avouer", ajouta-t-elle avant que Jack ait pu ouvrir la bouche pour protester, "que t'as remarquablement bien réussi ton coup."

Elle alla s'asseoir sur le lit et garda un instant le silence, les yeux braqués sur le visage de Jack, semblant attendre une réaction de sa part. Jack finit par venir s'asseoir à côté d'elle, incertain quant à ce qu'elle attendait.

"Belle soirée, hein ? Tu t'es bien amusé ?"

Il la fixa avec des yeux ronds, mais encore une fois, elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer. "Il ne manque qu'une seule chose pour qu'elle soit vraiment parfaite, tu crois pas ?"

Jack eut un petit sourire. "Quoi ?", demanda-t-il, pour la forme, bien qu'il soit presque certain de connaître la réponse.

"Ne fais pas l'idiot, Jack Sparrow." Et elle le tira en arrière, le renversant sur le dos dans le lit, avant de passer sa chemise par-dessus sa tête.

Décidément, se dit Jack, la soirée était vraiment parfaite.

***

Les travaux de remise en état du _Wench_ commencèrent dès le lendemain.

Le navire fut tout d'abord mis en cale sèche dans un recoin spécialement aménagé au fond de la baie de Shipwreck Cove, à flanc de rochers. Puis Jack, arpentant le pont de long en large, énonça à haute voix la liste de tous les éléments qui devaient être remis partiellement ou entièrement à neuf.

Comme il le constata assez rapidement, cela représentait un travail considérable.

Hormis la coque qui, pour une raison inexplicable, était encore parfaitement étanche - Jack supposait qu'il pouvait remercier Davy Jones pour cela - tout était à refaire. Des mâts à la voilure, de l'intégralité des haubans et des cordages au gouvernail et à la figure de proue.

Fort heureusement, Shipwreck Cove était un repère de flibustiers qui accueillait fréquemment des navires nécessitant des réparations, et le capitaine Teague savait parfaitement où et comment se procurer quoi - et surtout, le plus vite et le moins cher possible. Tous les éléments dont le _Wench_ avait besoin n'étaient pas disponibles dans la baie elle-même, mais Teague connaissait plusieurs ports où l'on pouvait acheter les pièces manquantes et qui n'étaient qu'à quelques heures de navigation.

Jack n'avait évidemment pas un shilling en poche pour payer la petite fortune que coûterait la remise en état du _Wicked Wench_ , mais son père, qui avait amassé un butin considérable tout au long de sa vie de pirate, avait accepté d'en financer une partie. Jack avait d'abord été étonné par cet élan de générosité très peu teaguien, avant de se rendre compte que son père avait probablement dans l'idée que plus vite Jack récupérait son navire, plus vite il arrêterait d'emprunter les siens.

Pour le reste, Jack était fermement décidé à utiliser le talent qu'il s'était découvert pour le commerce et les marchés peu scrupuleux. Le pacte qu'il avait conclu avec Davy Jones avait encore renforcé sa conviction : il était simple de faire des promesses sans avoir la moindre intention de les tenir.

Jack se rendit donc d'échoppe en échoppe, d'ébéniste en forgeron, et sans aucun remords, s'attira la sympathie des artisans et promit monts et merveilles à un grand nombre de commerçants qui ne verraient jamais l'or qui leur était dû. La première fois, il s'était senti légèrement coupable - sa victime était si ridiculement tombée dans le panneau qu'il en avait eu presque pitié. Il s'était vite ressaisi en se disant que puisqu'il avait officiellement été désigné comme pirate par la société bien-pensante, autant en profiter pour se comporter comme tel.

Jour après jour, semaine après semaine, avec l'aide d'une cinquantaine d'habitants de la baie, le _Wicked Wench_ retrouva donc une apparence proche de celle qu'il avait avant d'être coulé, mis à part la couleur noire du bois anciennement carbonisé que Jack avait décidé de laisser telle quelle. Le noir était la couleur de la flibuste, après tout. L'autre grande différence était qu'à la place du drapeau de la _East India Trading Company_ , il pouvait maintenant hisser fièrement un pavillon noir orné d'un crâne sous lequel deux épées se croisaient.

La figure de proue avait également été refaite à neuf, et sa courbe élégante représentait une femme ailée, dont la main gauche était tendue en avant devant elle et tenait un oiseau, symbole de liberté.

Enfin, les voiles, auparavant d'un blanc éclatant, étaient désormais noires, elles aussi, pour concorder avec la couleur sombre du bois. Il avait fallu beaucoup de temps à Jack pour trouver un artisan qui accepte de les faire fabriquer, car une voilure noire était une requête pour le moins originale, même pour un vaisseau pirate.

Il arma enfin le _Wench_ de nouveaux canons, fit amener une provision d'armes, de vivres et d'eau douce dans la cale, installa des hamacs pour son futur équipage et, en dernier, entreprit de meubler sa propre cabine. Il garda celle qu'il avait occupée à l'époque de la _East India Company_ , la plus grande, à l'arrière du navire. Il fit fabriquer des meubles en ébène richement sculptés et décorer les montants de la porte de deux statues de bois noir soutenant les poutres du plafond.

Ainsi, un beau matin, alors que les premier rayons du soleil franchissaient tout juste la barre rocheuse qui protégeait la baie, Jack Sparrow monta à bord de son navire terminé et flambant neuf. Il s'était levé tôt et était sorti en silence, savourant le fait de se retrouver seul sur le pont du _Wench_.

Le _Wench_...

En passant une main le long du bastingage, Jack décida que puisque le bateau avait à présent une toute nouvelle identité, il lui fallait également un nouveau nom. _Wicked Wench_ était après tout le nom que lui avait donné la _Company_ , probablement même Cutler Beckett en personne, et il n'avait aucune envie de conserver intacte cette trace de son passé.

Le nom s'insinua dans son esprit une seconde plus tard et s'y imposa avec une telle évidence qu'il ne songea pas à y réfléchir à deux fois.

 _Black Pearl_.

Un nom qui correspondait parfaitement à son vaisseau. Un nom de pirate. Un nom qui, Jack y comptait bien, deviendrait célèbre au même titre que celui de son capitaine...

Un peu plus tard, lorsque les occupants de l'île furent réveillés et prêts à assister à la cérémonie, Jack les rassembla sur le pont du bateau et déboucha une bouteille de verre qu'il avait apportée pour l'occasion. _"Un navire qui n'a pas goûté au vin goûtera au sang"_ , disait le proverbe... Faute de vin, il baptisa le _Black Pearl_ avec un litre de rhum brun qu'il déversa fièrement sur le pont.

Cette coutume, disait-on, conjurait le mauvais sort. Jack n'était pas aussi superstitieux que la plupart des pirates, mais il tenait à officialiser la naissance du _Pearl_ dans le plus pure tradition flibustière.

Une fois le baptême achevé, les spectateurs se dispersèrent lentement, retournant à leurs occupations quotidiennes. Jack avait l'intention de passer du temps à bord de son navire pour le simple plaisir d'en explorer le moindre recoin, mais s'aperçut que Bill Turner était resté à bord, assis sur le bastingage, les bras croisés, semblant attendre quelque chose.

"Ça va, Bill ?"

Bill se leva et s'approcha de Jack. Pour une raison inexplicable, il avait l'air embarrassé.

"Je voulais te parler, Jack. Mais ce n'est peut-être pas le moment."

"Bien sûr que si, c'est le moment. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

Bill se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, son attitude évoquant celle d'un enfant n'osant pas demander la permission à ses parents. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et se força à regarder Jack dans les yeux.

"Jack, je... Je sais que tu n'as pas encore composé ton équipage, mais..." Il fit une pause et regarda autour de lui d'un air gêné, comme s'il avait peur d'être espionné.

"...mais j'aimerais postuler. Si tu veux bien de moi, évidemment."

Jack ouvrit des yeux ronds. C'était la dernière chose à laquelle il s'était attendu.

"Mais... Et le _Juggernaut_ , Bill ? Et le capitaine Donnelly ?"

Bill soupira. "Je t'ai déjà parlé de mes relations avec l'équipage du _Juggernaut_ , Jack. La plupart me considèrent comme étant beaucoup trop sensible et scrupuleux pour faire un bon pirate. C'est des durs, les gars de Donnelly... Les sentiments comme la compassion ou la pitié, c'est pas vraiment leur genre, si tu vois ce que je veux dire."

Jack acquiesça en silence. Il savait parfaitement que sans l'intervention de Bill Turner, les pirates de Bryan Donnelly l'auraient laissé se vider de son sang sur le sol de l'auberge de Bracklesham.

Bill poursuivit, visiblement soulagé de cracher le morceau. "Je participe aux abordages et à la vie du navire parce que je fais partie de l'équipage, mais je ne te cache pas que j'ai déjà songé à partir. Au fond, je ne me suis jamais vraiment senti à l'aise parmi eux."

"Et Donnelly ?" demanda Jack. "Vous aviez l'air de bien vous entendre, tous les deux."

"Le capitaine est un homme bien. C'est devenu un bon ami au fil des ans, tout comme le docteur Pidgley. Si je décide de quitter le _Juggernaut_ , ils comprendront."

Bill regardait Jack avec insistance, comme s'il essayait de lire ses sentiments sur son visage. Puis il leva les mains en signe d'excuse et secoua la tête. "Mais je ne veux pas t'imposer ma présence, Jack. Tu es seul maître à bord de ton navire, et c'est toi qui décides de qui tu as envie d'engager."

Jack lui adressa un grand sourire. "Bill, considérant que c'est grâce à toi que je suis encore en vie, j'aurais du mal à te refuser quoi que ce soit. En plus... Très honnêtement, si tu n'étais pas venu me voir, je crois bien que je t'aurais proposé."

Bill sembla soudain se détendre et son visage s'éclaira à son tour d'un sourire radieux. "Ravi de servir sous vos ordres, capitaine Sparrow."

Jack éclata de rire et secoua précipitamment la tête. "Ho non, Bill. Pas toi. Pour toi, c'est Jack et rien d'autre, _savvy_ ?"

" _Savvy_ ", répondit-il, amusé.

Jack reprit brusquement son sérieux et fronça les sourcils. "Tu es sûr que tu ne vas pas regretter ?"

"Je te l'ai dit, Jack, j'ai déjà envisagé de partir. Le plus difficile va être de l'annoncer au capitaine, mais comme je te disais, il comprendra parfaitement."

"Dans ce cas..." Jack tendit sa main droite et Bill la serra chaleureusement. "Bienvenue à bord, William Turner !"

Une fois Bill engagé comme tout premier membre d'équipage, Jack entreprit de recruter un petit nombre de pirates de Shipwreck Cove qui n'étaient pas rattachés à un navire en particulier. En une semaine, il réussit à rassembler une quinzaine d'hommes. Tous étaient des marins chevronnés que Teague estimait dignes de confiance, aussi n'y eut-il pas vraiment de sélection à faire.

Les hommes, pour leur part, considéraient que servir sous les ordres du fils de Teague Sparrow, et qui plus est à bord d'un navire miraculeusement ressurgi des océans, était une tâche tout à fait honorable. Jack fut satisfait de constater que personne ne faisait de commentaires par rapport à son jeune âge. Apparemment, sa petite aventure avec Davy Jones avait convaincu les pirates de naviguer avec le tout jeune capitaine Sparrow.

Quinze hommes était bien sûr un nombre beaucoup trop réduit pour former l'équipage d'un trois-mâts, mais Jack estimait qu'il aurait tout le loisir de renforcer ses effectifs dans les semaines suivantes, lorsqu'ils feraient escale dans les différents ports des Caraïbes.

"Tortuga", avait claironné Teague quand Jack lui en avait parlé. "Que ce soient des marins, des filles ou du rhum, tu trouveras tout là-bas, Jackie. Le paradis des pirates, fils", avait-il conclu en lui administrant une tape amicale dans le dos.

Enfin, un beau jour, le _Black Pearl_ fut prêt à prendre la mer. Il était temps de quitter Shipwreck Cove et tous ceux que Jack y avait rencontrés.

En guise de cadeau d'adieu, Miaro Rassolondraïbé vint à nouveau se glisser sous ses draps, comme elle l'avait fait à intervalles irréguliers pendant les dernières semaines. "T'as intérêt à devenir riche et célèbre, Jack Sparrow", lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille en jouant avec une de ses mèches de cheveux. "C'est par les rumeurs que j'entendrai parler de toi, alors débrouille-toi pour que je sache ce que tu deviens, d'accord ?"

Puis, le lendemain, Teague l'avait pris à part dans la grande pièce qui lui servait de salle à manger et lui avait fait un long discours plein de bons conseils dont certains étaient parfaitement exaspérants.

"Ne vas pas croire que parce que tout s'est bien passé jusqu'ici, la vie sera facile, Jackie. Les pirates ne font pas de vieux os, tu le sais."

Jack faillit rétorquer qu'il n'avait pas vraiment l'impression que _"tout s'était très bien passé"_ pour lui au cours des derniers mois, mais se tut et laissa son père lui lister, l'index levé, tous les dangers qu'il s'apprêtait à encourir.

Les corsaires. Les pirates ennemis. La _East India Trading Company_. Les ouragans. La fièvre tropicale. Les insolations... Jack hocha la tête d'un air absent, plutôt amusé, au fond, de la peine que prenait Teague à le mettre en garde contre tout et n'importe quoi.

Jack alla ensuite, accompagné de Bill, faire ses adieux aux marins du _Juggernaut_ , toujours amarré au dock et dont le départ était prévu la semaine suivante. Bryan Donnelly ouvrit une bouteille de rhum et lui, James Pidgley, Bill et Jack trinquèrent. "A ta santé, Jack Sparrow", sourit Pidgley en levant son gobelet. "Et fais attention à toi, parce que je ne serai pas là pour te sauver, la prochaine fois !" Jack lui rendit son sourire et assura qu'il serait aussi prudent que possible - ce qui arracha un ricanement à Bryan Donnelly. "Prudent et pirate, je pense que ça ne se marie pas très bien, Jack."

Ils vidèrent leurs verres, Jack remercia chaleureusement les deux hommes, annonça qu'ils se recroiseraient certainement un jour ou l'autre, et quitta le _Juggernaut_ en compagnie de Bill. Il fut heureux de constater qu'apparemment, le capitaine Donnelly avait accepté sans rancune la démission de ce dernier - Jack se serait senti coupable d'avoir arraché Bill à son équipage.

Deux heures plus tard, les quinze marins montèrent à bord du _Black Pearl_ et entreprirent de de tendre les voiles. Jack s'installa à la barre et jeta un dernier regard au dock, sur lequel de nombreux pirates étaient venus assister au départ. Il adressa un signe de la main à Teague qui répondit par un demi-sourire, Miaro qui lui répondit en levant les deux mains en l'air, et d'autres visages connus qui lui rendirent son adieu.

Jack s'efforça d'ignorer les différentes émotions fortes qui tournoyaient dans son esprit et se concentra sur la manoeuvre délicate qu'il devait effectuer pour faire sortir le _Pearl_ de la baie. Il eut rapidement le dos tourné à la structure d'épaves et ses occupants, et ne vit plus que l'océan et la ligne d'horizon au-dessus de laquelle un soleil éclatant semblait lui souhaiter la bienvenue.

Lorsque le navire eut quitté les hauts-fonds de Shipwreck Cove et prit de la vitesse, le vent dans les voiles, Jack prit le temps de réfléchir un long moment et en arriva à la conclusion que, de sa vie, il ne se rappelait pas d'avoir jamais été aussi heureux.

**FIN**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, chers lecteurs, l'aventure "Birth of a Pirate" prend fin... 21 chapitres, 3 mois de travail, 55 000 mots, plus de 300 reviews sur divers sites et beaucoup de plaisir... que, j'espère, vous avez partagé.
> 
> Cela sonne comme un adieu... Mais rassurez-vous, lecteurs : Jack Sparrow n'a pas dit son dernier mot. J'ai beaucoup trop adoré écrire à son sujet pour l'abandonner comme ça, et, comme on le sait, ses aventures ne font que commencer. Je vous annonce donc d'ores et déjà que "Birth of a Pirate" continue sous la forme d'une suite, écrite sur le même modèle et d'une longueur semblable...
> 
> Venez découvrir, camarades, "A Pirate's Life for Jack", nouvelle fiction longue sur votre pirate préféré ! 
> 
> J'espère continuer à vous intéresser et à poster aussi régulièrement que je l'ai fait pour celle-ci. Ma motivation, mon plaisir et ma passion sont intacts, l'inspiration est là, alors tout devrait couler tout seul ! Je vous remercie tous pour votre fidélité, vos compliments et votre énorme enthousiasme, et espère vous voir tout au rendez-vous pour ce nouvel opus.
> 
> D'ici là... Drink up, me hearties !


End file.
